Merlin's Dragon
by yet to come
Summary: 'I am coming. I am coming.' A new evil is rising after the defeat of Morgana, and the only hope to stand against such evil is to have a dragon fight on the side of light. But as Dave is finding out, an increase in light gives an increase in darkness. R
1. Chapter 1

Merlin's Dragon

Chapter 1

"I had a dream that you were mocking me repeatedly," A man with shoulder length, brown hair murmured to a young, dorky, awkward man.

The black haired twenty-year-old smiled down at the older man who was laying on his back, "What are the odds of that?"

"Oh, Balthazar!" A dark haired woman ran over to the man, who, moments ago, was lifeless.

"Veronica. I have a necklace for you," Balthazar grunted as he forced himself into a sitting position.

The black haired man smiled slightly before turning away to give the couple a bit of privacy. He pondered for a moment whether or not he should just leave and let the apprentices of Merlin catch up for the rest of the night. With a slight nod to himself, he took a step, only to be called back.

"Dave," Balthazar, now standing, called to him, "You did well. But you must understand that," he walked to the college student, gingerly putting his hand on the younger's shoulder. "This was all dumb luck."

"What? But, I…no ring, you said—"

"Eh eh eh," Balthazar interjected, shaking a finger in Dave's face, watching dark eyes falter between the movement of his finger, and keeping gaze with the older sorcerer. "I never expected you to learn all this in a matter of days. And I know you couldn't possibly recreate the power you held this night. We still have a long way to go."

Dave seemed depressed for a moment, before the pulling of his shoulder told him it was time to walk home. The three people walked away from the small park that was recently a battle ground of magic. They moved along sidewalks and streets, talking and laughing.

"And he looked utterly shocked!" Dave exclaimed, retelling a story of a training session he had with his mentor/master, Balthazar.

Unbeknownst to the trio, eyes covered by sports sunglasses glanced over a slim shoulder. Black slacks fell to the tops of black sneakers. A black shirt clung to a slender form. One sleeve fell to a pale, right wrist, yet it had no match. A bright purple trimmed the shirt at the end of the sleeves, around the collar, and at the bottom of the shirt. Golden hair was pulled into a low pony tail, which proceeded to fall to the small of the man's back. Golden bangs, tipped with crimson, fell over parts of the sunglasses. The unblemished face turned back to watch where the man was going.

Balthazar, feeling some unknown power, quickly turned his head to try to glimpse the man the trio had just passed. But no one was behind them. Veronica looked to her fellow Merlin apprentice in concern.

"Did you feel that, too?"

"Yeah, there's a disturbance in the force," Balthazar whispered, noting her confused look at his modern joke before continuing, "don't tell Dave. Not yet."

-/-

The golden haired man waited in silence around the corner of an alley. When the trio's footsteps faded, he sighed in relief before deciding to stick to the back alley path to his home. His soft footsteps made virtually no sound as he sauntered through the shadows. The man suddenly stopped at the corner of another alley when a sound sprang into his ears. A body hitting a wall.

_People with nothing to hide are never this far into the alleyways, _The golden-haired teen thought to himself.

A dark voice then began to taunt, "You little bitch! You just had to be a stubborn one, didn't you? You couldn't just let go, could you? You had to want to live! And for what?" A body is thrown against the opposite wall. "Pathetic 'magic' shows? Fake tricks? You're not even good enough to be worthless. Even 'nothing' is too good of a title for you." The body was thrown into the first wall again. "There's a reason your master left you. There's a reason I chose to use your energy to revive that little Salem bitch and Morgana. You." The body hit a wall. "Are." It hit another wall. "A." Again it hit a wall. "Waste."

A low groan sounded from another voice, a protest was built, then collapsed.

"I'm going to kill you," The first voice stated easily. "Right here in this alleyway." The body hit another wall. "No one will miss the 'great' Drake Stone, will they?" The body was thrown again. "No one cares about you." Again a body was thrown. "No one will miss you."

The man hidden around a corner was turning to leave when a voice stopped him, and had him turn around.

"That's…not," A pained whine sounded, "That's not…true. Just…because assholes like you…push me down…doesn't mean…I won't get back up."

A cold chuckle sounded as the hidden man turned the corner. A man in black leather pants and high heel boots was holding one of his sides. A torn, skin-tight, long tailed, black waist coat clung to the heaving body. Spiked hair, with the tips of the hair on the top and back of his head dyed blonde, was wet and mussed up. An older man in 20th century, mafia-like clothing stood over the other, slim man. A black bowler's hat sent shadows across his face, which was twisted into an ugly scowl. A cane with a glowing blue jewel was being held tightly.

"You just don't know when to stay down, do you?" The silky voice, laced with curiosity, startled the older man. "Why continue to fight when you know you're at your end?" The hidden eyes of the teen watched the wounded man, and took no heed of his abuser. "Curious, very curious."

"Don't," the wounded gasped. "Go, quickly…you don't…know—"

Hidden eyes turned to the abuser, "What's your name?"

"Maxim Horvath, and it'll be the last name you ever learn," The man smirked.

But so did the teen, "Really? Fascinating. I'm curious, though. And how, might I ask, are you going to make do with your _threat_?" A pale hand adjusted the sunglasses as he purred his challenge.

"Like this," Horvath moved his glowing cane to throw a hidden knife from the inside of his gray, fur coat at the intruder. At the last second, a hand grabbed the knife from the air, holding it in front of the face of the teen, who scoffed tauntingly before throwing the knife back to stick in the ground at Horvath's feet. Hidden eyes calculated silently. The cane moved again to create fireball from nothing. The teen jumped over the attack, landing in a crouched position.

"I wonder…what would happen, if you didn't have that cane," The male calmly wondered out loud. His silent speed suddenly had him in front of Horvath, a pale hand already wrapped around the gem embedded cane. The golden-haired man twisted the cane using the momentum of his attack from the other's hand. Horvath stood shocked as the teen looked at him in curiosity.

"Unhand that, you mortal dog," Horvath growled.

The teen cocked his head, "Why?"

The sorcerer lunged at the younger, who back flipped away from his attacker. Horvath's fingers clenched around the only thing they could: the sunglasses. The teen landed with ease, looking up at the other.

"What is—?" The sorcerer gasped at the otherworldly sight before him.

Glimmering purple eyes watched Horvath as a pale hand plucked the glowing gem from the tip of the cane. The teen held the jewel for a moment, his haunting eyes examining his prize.

"Fetch," The teen demanded as he hurled the stone down the alley. Horvath gave a cry of horror before instantly following it into the black of night. "Heh, woof."

Another pained whine brought the pale teen back to the situation. Silent steps lead him to the tortured man's side. "Do you need emergency medical assistance?"

"What? I…no," The last word came out as a low groan as the magician's handsome face contorted with pain. "No, god…no."

The other shrugged, "Can you stand?"

"I…I don't think so. Not on my own, Mate," Almost black eyes groggily looked at the teen, who reached behind himself to pull his sunglasses back to cover his eyes.

"Here," The shaded man helped Drake to a sitting position, and after a quick examination, threw the magician's right arm around his shoulders and pulled the taller to his feet. "Where should we walk to?"

"Out of these alleys…"

"And then?"

"I don't know," Drake's form shuddered, "I'll give you directions then, Mate."

Purple eyes rolled as the duo began their slow trudging through the dark walls. With each of his steps, Drake hissed or gasped under his breath. The younger sighed slightly as he continued, pulling more of the magician's weight onto him.

"You know…" The illusionist broke the silence with a conversation as his mind began to clear. "Most people aren't calm after they get a fireball thrown at them."

"I'm not most people. And neither are you," The teen turned them sharply. "You're the great Drake Stone. But who knew real magic was right up your alley. For lack of a better phrase." Finally there was a hint of an impressed tone in the teen's voice. As though his mind had just caught up with the events of the night.

"You have me at a disadvantage, mate. What's your name?"

"Callisto," the teen answered, bringing the pair out of the maze of city walls.

"Italian for 'most beautiful'? Take a right."

The teen did so quickly, "You speak Italian?"

"I toured Italy a few years back," Drake clarified. "I still remember some."

"You are world renowned, Drake Stone," Callisto murmured in thought.

The magician scoffed slightly, "You can call me by just my first name."

"Of course, Drake Stone," The teen continued, gathering a sigh from the other.

The silence was renewed between them as they paused at a stop light. The cool night air played about the pair as cars zipped past. The smell of smoke and exhaust stung the lungs of all misfortunate enough to still be out so late at night. The magician turned to look at his companion for the first time since his mind cleared. He took in the perfection of the man, noticing in particular the red tips of the man's bangs.

"Dye your hair?"

"Natural," Callisto answered, "Hate 'em."

"I think—"

"Back off, man-whore," The teen snapped with a teasing tone and a mocking smile.

The illusionist let the sting of the teasing words slip away before he asked, "How old are you, mate?"

The light turned green for them and they began in silence as the teen mulled over the question. Curious of how his answer would make the other react.

"Left on this corner. Well, how many years have you seen?"

"You answer, then I will," the younger turned his head to look at the magician.

"Twenty-one," Drake flashed an evil grin as he looked back to the other. "Your turn."

"Hmm. I'm seventeen," the teen rolled his shoulders under the other's arm.

"Oh," Drake suggestively raised an eyebrow. "That's the age of con—"

"In one month," Callisto snickered at the twitch that had appeared briefly in the older man's eye. Shaded eyes looked at the hand hanging over his shoulder. "That's an interesting ring. Kinda like that other guy's…er…Horvath's cane top. Where'd ya get it?"

"I've had it for a long time, but recently re-found it in a shop called Arcana Cabana," the magician breathed.

"If I may, Drake Stone, what did he mean, back in the alley, when he said you wanted to live…that you didn't let go?" The teen questioned.

Drake was suddenly and eerily silent, swallowing the pain of the memory, "He…he…tried to….he…"

The teen suddenly switched subjects with a whisper of "curious." His eyes traveled around them, "Where are we going?"

The illusionist gestured to a building, "The top of that."

"I swear, if we have to take the stairs…"

Drake didn't respond to the joke. And, with a sigh, Callisto began to walk again. The silence around the men seemed to have led the magician into the back of his own mind. His dark eyes had clouded over as most of his weight fell onto the other. The duo hobbled into the building that had motioned to earlier. Drake was suddenly dropped onto a bench just inside the glass doors of the skyscraper. His eyes refocused on the teen, now looking down at him from a standing position with curiosity and slight concern.

"Drake, where did you go just now?"

The illusionist turned his head away, trying to stand on his own, only to have Callisto brace the older by putting his pale hands on the other's shoulders. They watched each other for a few moments, a challenge to not look away the longest began instantly.

"Will you be following me to my room?" Drake hissed, his arrogance finally falling back into place.

The teen rolled his eyes, "To see you to bed, yes. Then I'll be on my way, Drake Stone."

"Why do you do that, mate? Call me by my full name," Drake ground out as he limped to an elevator.

Callisto followed him in to the small lift, "Does it bother you that much?"

"Everyone always seemed to be interested in my full name. It's just," He clicked his tongue, "routine."

"And you don't like routine?" The teen glanced to the other.

"Yeah, yeah, I know…curious," dark eyes rolled.

A light lit up on the top of the elevator as the pair reached the final floor. The magician pulled a key card out of a pocket and opened the fancy, black doors to reveal an equally fancy living area. Callisto moved forward slightly, looking farther into the homely place, only to get knocked upside the head when Drake turned to face him. The teen watched the other cautiously before once again examining the apartment. Pictures of the magician lined the walls of the entering hallway.

"Go on," Drake turned his head to look into his place. The teen, however, took one of his arms and walked with the proud magician into the hall. The black walls guided them to a main living room, strewn with couches and chairs.

"Do you spend all your free time here?"

"Where else would I go, mate?"

"I don't know," The teen murmured, "to the park. It certainly describes your personality."

Drake muttered something under his breath, but made no other retort except, "I don't need you to walk." Before pushing the teen away, Callisto stumbled slightly before catching himself and shooting a hidden glare at the older.

"That was mature."

"I don't get you," the magician hissed. "I've been answering all your questions. Now answer mine. Why did you help me? What were you doing in the alley? How did you defeat Horvath? Are you even magical?"

The teen growled, "Tell ya what, Drake Stone. I'll answer all your questions, but then you must go sleep."

"Fine."

"I go home through the alleys. It keeps me away from running into groups of people and having my sunglasses fall off. And just because I have different eyes doesn't mean I'm magical. A very rare group of people on this earth have purple eyes," Callisto began.

"Not like yours. Not that color."

"I beat your 'friend' because I've learned how to fight. One of my close friends is a scrapper, and she's taught me everything she knows because she understands that I don't like the looks I get. I don't like attention." The teen paused, "And I _saved_ you because I think you have potential to be great. Now go to bed."

The magician scoffed, "fine, but I'm going because I'm tired. Not because you told me."

Limping steps took the magician and his follower to his bedroom, where he immediately fell onto his bed with a soft sigh. The soreness of his body covered him like a blanket. He was sure to have cracked bones, at least, but he had, at one time or another, had worse injuries to worry about.

Callisto nodded to himself before moving to close the door to the magician's room, "by the way, I lied."

Drake looked up suddenly, eyes narrowed.

"I'm seventeen," The teen looked at a clock on the illusionist's wall. "Now. Good night, Drake Stone."

And with that the man slipped back into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin's Dragon

Chapter 2

Deeply dark, brown eyes slid closed for a moment after Callisto had dropped the bombshell on Drake. Tan-ish hands clawed at the magicians scalp before he lugged himself out of his silky bed. He quickly shrugged off his coat before hobbling his thin frame over to one of his large windows. Eyes scanned the horizon of the rushing city, surrounded by the blackness of night, yet lit by the ever shining electric illumination of the buildings all around him.

"Callisto," The name felt foreign on his tongue, yet the teen held a familiarity about him that was absolutely striking. "Who the hell are ya, Mate?"

Drake's eyes closed for a moment, the night had crumbled from a fantastic show into living nightmare, all in the blink of an eye. The illusionist let his mind wander back to the stage he had performed on.

_The crowd loved him; they cheered and applauded him onto the stage and then, later on, out of the building. He had received a standing ovation, and he loved that attention. The kind of attention that he only got when he was with strangers who adored him. Faces he would never remember, never know, and probably never see again. He never wanted to see a person twice, really. It just left him open to giving them his trust, and them shattering it. It had happened all too often. His mind shook the painful thoughts away and resumed the night's events. A number of people had stopped him on his way out for pictures and autographs. He had obliged, of course. The people needed an icon they could always rely on to give them the show they dreamed of. And he was that icon._

_His high-heeled boots had tapped him out onto the street, where he was waiting for a ride back to his home. Whether the ride ever came or not was a mystery to Drake, but what had happened to him was far more troubling than a late car. He was humming to himself, thinking up new tricks and shows when slow footsteps had approached him from behind. A shiver had gone down his spine, but he had paid it no heed until he heard the voice from his nightmares._

"_Hello, Drake, it looks like you've found your ring, again." The illusionist had turned to face the master sorcerer, but had no time to reply to the greeting, or call for help, or even breath before Horvath had continued, "I think it's time you and I had a walk together."_

"_I hate to disappoint, but I have a show to get to," Drake lied, "and if I'm not there someone will—"_

"_Shut up. I don't give a damn about what people will do in the future, we will walk, now," Horvath's cane had glowed an ghostly blue for a moment before Drake responded with a monotone voice._

"_We will walk, now."_

_The older sorcerer had grabbed one of Drake's arms before pulling him into the alleyway. The illusionist walked in hypnotized silence with the sorcerer until they were so far into the maze of walls that no one could possibly find them, let alone hear them. The spell was quickly lifted from Drake, who backed into a wall to try to put distance between him and his captor. _

"_Well, well. You found the one flaw with the parasite spell, didn't you. You wouldn't let me take away all your life, would you," Horvath ground out._

"_I do like livin', Mate," Drake countered, quickly sending an attack at the other, only for it to be deflected in another direction._

_The obviously peeved sorcerer would have none of that. With a wave of his cane, Drake was sent into the wall across from him. "I don't think you should try that again."_

"_You're a sore loser, Mate," The illusionist bit out. "It's not my fault that you and that resurrected bitch failed. Morganians have never been too smart, have they? And you know…I'd rather not fail all my life." _

_That had done it. Horvath was throwing the magician's body around violently while yelling at Drake. Telling him he was a waste of a human being, a life without meaning. "That's…not," Drake protested as his vision had blurred and his meaning to live began to break. "That's not…true. Just…because assholes like you…push me down…doesn't mean…I won't get back up."_

_Callisto had interrupted then. Waltzed in out of the blue to play some twisted game of sorts. He was sending questions to Drake, whose pain filled mind only heard muffled noises. He tried to warn the new-comer of the dangers of being a witness, but the teen hadn't seemed to care for protests. And didn't seem to need them._

_He had bested Horvath before walking with Drake through the streets and to the illusionists abode. Drake had known nothing about the teen as they walked, but he knew one thing, one single thought that he knew wouldn't leave. It repeated in his head, over and over, like a child in a toy store. 'I want it. Whatever it is.'_

"Whatever it is," Drake reopened his dark eyes. The black eyeliner that circled them was smudged, but he had no energy or will to wash it off that night. Callisto had not magical aura around him while they walked around the streets, but for a moment, in the fight with Horvath, Drake felt a pulsing magical presence appear, then vanish.

The illusionist rubbed the bridge of his nose, he wanted to see Callisto again. He wanted answers. He never liked seeing a face twice. He never liked having to trust someone. He never liked…

-/-

Callisto's silent steps led him away from the looming, dark skyscraper he had helped Drake Stone to. The pale frame of the teen paused as hidden eyes gazed to the top of the building, a single light shining from the peak of it informed him that the magician had not taken up his part of the deal they had made to go to sleep. Pale hands pulled a long, low ponytail over a thin shoulder, purple eyes checked to make sure the golden hair was all still in line and had not been tousled in his long walk across the never-sleeping city before throwing it to his back.

"Fine, Drake Stone, do as you wish," Callisto hissed to himself as he began to saunter away from the building and back into the alleyways he knew so well. He knew that the magician had the potential to be greater than most. But he seemed to have no incentive to move forward in his life. He was satisfied with tricks and toys when his power was hidden from his own sight. "And without incentive, the potential will eventually wear off."

Callisto's ears listened for any other disturbance in his way to make his way around. His quick strides were virtually mechanic as they led him to a well-lit apartment complex. It's fancy doors tricked bystanders into believing the eloquence seeped through to the rooms as well. It was not a low-rent, trashy place. But it was not like the home of Drake Stone, either. It was homely, cozy, but not too extravagant.

Eyes glanced at each room number, nailed to the doors in brass numbers, as he passed them. 608, 610, 612, he paused, unlocking a door with a simple house key, 613. The teen walked in slow silence as his mind raced loudly. The moment before he had turned into the alleyways, he had passed a trio. A tired, determined looking bunch. They were nothing out of the ordinary. And yet.

And, yet, something about them had bothered him. He had felt something pulling at his subconscious mind as he passed the first one. A nerdy-looking, college-aged male, who was retelling a story of one incident or another, striding with an energy that only came with a victory of sorts. He was nothing special on the outside. He was ordinary, plain, obvious. Two words that danced in his mind like a ballerina. Words that made no sense to Callisto: Prime Merlinian.

The teen walked over to a velvet couch. He reclined as he reached for his cellphone, which sat on a small cabinet, slender fingers quickly pulled up the contact he was looking for before putting the LG KP500 to a slightly pointed ear.

-/-

A man in a trench coat sat in silence on the cobbled floor of what once used to be part of a subway. His troubled mind kept him from going to bed, even though his body ached and cried for rest. A fight with his master's old enemy, Morgana should have sent him directly into a long sleep, especially since he wasn't expecting to live though the ordeal. His light eyes were closed in meditation.

"Balthazar," a woman's voice broke his concentration. The man in question looked to the love of his life through long, brown bangs. "What are you doing this late at night? You need rest."

"Veronica," The sorcerer whispered, "come sit with me."

The woman did instantly, her dark eyes trying to catch the gaze of blue. The couple sat in tense silence, neither knowing exactly what to say to the other to not upset them. Yet they both so hated the quiet air around them. Finally, the woman spoke the words the other was trying to put together.

"That," She paused, "That power we felt. It just appeared and vanished within a couple seconds. What does that mean?"

"The source of the power doesn't know they have such. Something brought it out, but there was something about it, Veronica," Balthazar suddenly got to his feet, his normal composure had shattered with the lack of sleep and answers.

"It seemed familiar in a way," The sorceress nodded to herself looking at her love as she continued. "Do you think Merlin's ring drew the power out?"

Balthazar nodded in answer. His apprentice was strong enough, but he was young and inexperienced. Dave wouldn't be in a safe position if he had to fight another sorcerer with the extent of power that both of the Merlin's apprentices had sensed that night. Balthazar didn't have the heart to concern Dave with the information until he figured out of the power was on their side or not. "He was too tired to sense the presence."

"You do not want him worrying," Veronica held the other's gaze. "He will find out, Balthazar. Whether sooner or later."

"That's what worries me."

-/-

Dave groaned slightly as he tossed his head on his pillow. The sleep that had fallen on him was instant but restless. His body was worn, but itched to move, to twist away from the images in the apprentice's mind. But his eyes refused to open and allow Dave to break away from what he was seeing through his mind's eye. His dreams had shifted so that, although they weren't nightmares, they seemed off. They seemed different. They seemed as though they were happening presently.

_Darkness surrounded Dave. Snarls sounded all around him, as though they emanated from the darkness itself. He looked all around him, searching for something for his eyes to focus on, for something to remind him he was dreaming. Finally, his dark eyes were met with sparkling purple. The eyes seemed to be only a few inches in front of the Prime Merlinian, but there was nothing that stood with them. No body was present and visible. But, then again, nothing was visible in the blackness around them._

"_Who are you? What are you?" Dave called to the eyes. His own voice seemed distant._

_The snarls condensed around the eyes. They grew and faded in pulses, as though the eyes were walking around him, yet never moving an inch._

_Light overran Dave's senses. A memory was suddenly reborn, right before his eyes. He looked at a clock tower, realized he was late to his class, and began to rush towards a towering building. Yet, each step took him no closer to the school, they just held him suspended as a man moved closer to him, rushing the other way. Long golden hair was pulled behind the man, pale skin was hidden under unusual clothes. Their shoulders brushed just enough to tip both of them off balance. They fell in slow-motion, watching each other for a moment. Behind sunglasses, eyes shimmered hauntingly, watching Dave with curiosity. The other male faded into nothing just before he hit the sidewalk, sending Dave back into blackness._

_A single working desk was suddenly lit in front of him. A shrouded worker reclined in their chair. They seemed to look at the Dave before sighing._

"_You'll never tame him, Prime Merlinian."_

-/-

An irritating ringing sound caused tired blue eyes to open. A lazy hand grabbed a cellphone and looked at the ID. 'Callisto' flashed on the screen with a close up picture of a purple eye. A low groan escaped the slightly conscience figure as short, chocolate-colored hair was pushed away from a tan-ish ear to be replaced by a phone.

"Happy seventeenth. What's a Prime Merlinian?"

"Just what I was about to ask you," The silky voice on the other end of the line answered with ease. "But I think I just passed it."

"It? Not sure what gender?" A soft 'Mmhmm' answered before the brunette continued. "I think 'it' is a 'he'."

"You would know."

A smile graced the tired figure for a moment as blue eyes scanned a fancy bedroom, "Lost your virginity, yet?"

There was a scoff on the other end of the phone, "One person would like to think so. You know the name Drake Stone?"

"Of course."

"Almost died tonight. Was gettin' thrown into walls by a man named Horvath."

"Why did you call me this late, Callisto?" The impatience in the slightly low voice radiated through one phone to the connected one.

"I threw something of his, this Horvath's, into the sewers. I'm curious," The teen murmured. "And you're so good with rats."

"Why should I care? I'm rather happy with—"

"Being out of school and living the life your grandfather lets you? This Horvath threw a fireball at me. Made it outta nothing. That strike your interest? I think what I threw, a blue jewel, was the key to that power," Callisto made a sound before his phone dropped out of his hand. "Sorry."

"Shaken up?"

"Shut up," Came the quick reply, "Can you do it?"

Covers were pulled over a muscular frame, "Yeah, whatever."

"Thank you," The teen made another sound, "I got another call. Bye."

"Callisto."

"What?" Came the growling reply.

"Keep an open eye."

"Yeah, bye."

And with that the call was ended. Blue eyes looked at the screen of the phone before resting it on the messy bedside table. A smirk tugged on thin lips, "Interesting."

-/-

Callistro looked at the caller ID as it flashed 'Unknown Number'. He cocked his head slightly before curiosity took the better part of his mind and threw it away. Sunglasses were abandoned onto an open couch seat as he decided to take the call. The phone was placed gently at his ear.

"Hello?"

The teen's heart stopped when he instantly recognized the dark, arrogant voice on the other end. "We should talk sometime, Mate."


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin's Dragon

****Reviews make me write more faster!**

Chapter 3

The sun broke over the horizon as Dave struggled to get out of his warm, cozy, constricting bed. The Saturday morning light slowly warmed the world with rays of blinding illumination. It was only when the door to his small room was thrown open that his mind decided it was a good time to start functioning. The nerdy college student sprang out of his bed, pajamas practically falling off his too-skinny body. His sorcery teacher stood in the doorway, waiting almost patiently for him to get ready.

"Well, I'm not doing anything with you watching me," Dave whined. "I defeated Morgana two weeks ago, can't we break for one day? I really need to talk to Becky!"

"That can wait. We have training to do," Balthazar answered instantly before leaving the room with a backwards step and a gentle shutting of the door.

Dave let his head drop into his hands as he shook it slightly. He growled to himself as he quickly showered and dressed. He walked to the door, only to backtrack to retrieve his Incantus. His clumsiness, however; always had a way to shine though when he least needed. One step took the Prime Merlinian off balance and falling towards the floor with the oversized, ancient, magic spell book. The corner of the cover hit Dave's chest before bouncing to the floor with a loud 'thud'. The college student groaned slightly before sit up to retrieve his book. His brown eyes skimmed the page the book had opened to in its fall. At the top of the page in old, squiggly letters the title read "_Dragon Training_."

"Dragon?" Dave curiously read a short paragraph introduction before quickly getting to his feet with questions swimming in his mind, "Balthazar!"

The Prime Merlinian found his master sipping tea in his laboratory. The older sorcerer read a newspaper. His face was emotionless, but Dave knew his teacher already had figured out he was there.

"Are you ready to start training? I have a new spell for—"

"No. Not, not yet. Balthazar, what is this?" Dave put the large book in the lap of the other. "Dragon Training? You never said anything about me having to train any kind of mystical creatures that could possibly eat me."

"Morgana?" Balthazar tried the joke, only to have a confused glare shot his way. "This is much more advanced than where you are, Dave," he sighed, "We won't touch on this for another couple of years."

"Couple of years? Balthazar, I'm afraid of the little lizards that get into my apartment, how am I supposed to work with a lizard that's bigger than me?" The Prime Merlinian cried out.

"You will learn," The older stated as he brushed a lock of hair behind an ear. "Dragons haven't been seen for hundreds of years. They've vanished from the sight of man."

"Where are they?"

"Asleep, probably. Waiting for the world to change so that they can once again be the superior species and not be afraid of humans hunting them for riches and sports," Balthazar stood, "Merlin's dragon was the last I've seen. Now, let us begin."

The Merlin's Circle was lit instantly. Dave tip-toed to the center of it, still weary of the flames that would appear and disappear randomly. He stood, uneasily, facing his master, who seemed to now be lost in thought over something Dave would soon regret not knowing. It usually happened like that, but, still, the Prime Merlinian voiced no other questions. Balthazar would never have him do something that could be considered dangerous, right?

"Today we'll be attempting a spell some consider dangerous."

"Great," Dave moaned, his toes already hurting from the old man shoes he had to wear. "The ring?"

"Keep it on for now," Balthazar murmured. "This new spell is known as 'Ra's Curse'. It was developed in Egypt thousands of years ago. This attack allows a sorcerer to create a bright flash of light, which then will turn into arrows made of fire."

Dave's mouth dropped open, "Th-this is a bit, a bit of a step, isn't it? I mean, I'm surprised I can throw Plasma Balls, let alone anything else."

Light colored eyes stared at the young man in a silent response.

"I just…how do you do it?" Dave surrendered to his master's will.

Balthazar raised his arms to the ceiling, a white glow forming in between his outstretched hands. The light grew in intensity for a few seconds until it hurt Dave's eyes to even glance at the condensed ball of light. It suddenly expanded outward until the whole lab was just a mess of white radiance. Dave shielded his eyes with one hand, trying desperately to see his master through the blinding intensity. The light imploded for a moment before flashing the room in a supernova of illumination. Orange-ish glows slowly came into Dave's vision through the light. A scream was pulled from his throat as the fire arrows landed all around his feet. Balthazar's smirk was the first thing the other saw.

"Now it's your turn."

Dave concentrated all his energy into his hands before trying to unleash it in a flash of light. He stood, waiting before sighing, "Nothing, nothing's happening."

"Again."

With a sigh, the Prime Merlinian began at the top. He focused, he breathed, he created a flash that only served to blind himself, then tripped over everything in his way until he was able to see again. Over and over. Again and again, Dave tried with no avail. His energy was slipping away. He needed something to distract his master long enough for him to gain a breath back. But still, he continued without a break. Try and fail. Try and fail. Again, again, again. By the tenth failed attempt at the spell, Dave thanked any entity he could think of when there was a soft tapping on his lab's door.

"Dave? Dave are you here?" Becky's voice was muffled through the door.

The man in question looked up the stairs, "Yeah, Becky, yeah, I'm here. I, er, hold on!"

Balthazar's eyes rolled before he gave a soft, "Fine."

Dave scampered up the flights of stairs to open the door. His smile faded when he saw Becky's saddened look. Her blue eyes were concerned, tears formed in each corner. "We need to talk, Dave."

"Uh, yeah, I-I think we do," Dave looked into his lab before deciding, "Let's walk."

The couple moved in silence as they made their way to Central Park. Something pulled at Dave's unconsciousness. An unknown force secretly made itself known, but the Prime Merlinian paid no heed to the shivers that randomly shook their way down his spine. The tenseness of Becky's body was best shown through her bottom lip, which worried itself between her teeth.

"Becky. I've waited for you for ten years," Dave finally began, "But…oh, what am I saying?"

"That you're a sorcerer who will indubitably out live me?" The blonde finished his thought for him. "Dave, I love you, I really do."

"So do I, Becky! I love you…a lot, but that's just it. I don't want to have to watch you wither away, while I'm still just learning the basics of sorcery," Dave's voice cracked slightly as he spoke. "I can't."

Becky sniffled slightly, "I know. I've thought about this a lot, Dave." She smiled, "But we can still hang out and be friends. Just because of," She paused. "This. It doesn't mean we can't still be around each other."

"I'd, uh, I'd like that," Dave's breath hitched as she suddenly hugged him. He held her back for a moment before he broke away from him, not letting him see her face.

"I, I'm sorry. I'll see you around," Becky quickly turned and dashed away from the young sorcerer.

"Yeah," Dave whispered. His feet turned the opposite direction reluctantly. He felt weighted, heavy. As though his entire body had turned to bricks and his bones were lead. "Good bye, Becky."

-/-

Callisto had woken with the early rays of dawn. His phone, silenced for the night, flashed with 7 missed calls. All from the same number that had called him continuously since Drake Stone had somehow gotten his phone number. A soft sigh escaped the teen as he rolled out of bed. His first thought was to get out. To leave. To get as far away from his apartment as possible to think about his new stalker.

He pulled on black slacks, a purple shirt, and a black, open, athletic jacket as quickly as he could forced his still awaking body to do so. Long, golden hair was combed out evenly before it was pulled into a low ponytail and folded onto the top of Callisto's head so that a dark hat could hide it. He quickly brushed his teeth before placing his room key and cell phone into his pant's pockets. He looked into the mirror one last time, carefully studying the purple eyes that looked back at him before he slid his sunglasses into place and left his home.

By the time he had made it to the streets, the sun was quite visible in the morning sky. The slightly dark sidewalks were already beginning to fill with early-morning people. Tired eyes were all looking downward as hot coffee fought to keep sleep from their bodies. People lugged themselves to their workplaces with slow, trudging steps. Their hazy minds still begging to rest while their waking bodies willed them to push forward. Callisto paid them no actually heed, just kept his eyes out for any suspicious activities or looks. He paused on a street corner, looking at a large poster on the side of a wall.

_The magical Drake Stone_, It read, _Performing live this Saturday. A show none will forget. _The date of the show was written in small numbers on the bottom of the poster. The illusionist was posed with one hand covering part of his face. On his open palm was a third eye, placed just over the middle of his forehead. His normal black attire stood out against the orange background of the poster.

"So you perform today, Drake Stone?" Callisto asked to the air. Not expecting a response.

"He's so amazing, isn't he?" A punk girl smiled to the teen.

A blonde chimed in, "Yeah, like, the coolest. I so wanna meet him."

"I wanna hold his hand!" A brunette swooned.

Callisto sighed, "I want him to leave alone…"

The girls seemed to ignored him, "Did you see the show that he pulled himself out of a hat—"

"—But he was a woman!" The brunette squealed, "It was life changing."

Purple eyes rolled as the golden haired teen willed the light to change so he could think of anything but the magician. _Even though he the thing I wanted to walk and think about. _The teen shook his head of all thoughts. _No. I wanted to think of what to do about him. Not think of him._

"And he made the jaguar appear out of the panther!" The blonde giggled. "I got front row tickets to his show today."

"I'm so jealous of you!" The punk exclaimed.

"I'll tell him 'hi' for you," the blonde winked.

The brunette nodded, "I'm going to go early to see if he already there."

"That's, like, such a good idea!"

"Yeah! We should totally meet there at, like, 3:00."

"Thank Gods!" Callisto gasped as the light changed. He made his way away from the scheduling fan girls with all the speed that he could with out looking to conspicuous. The teen found himself walking towards Central Park. He shrugged, Drake didn't go to the park, right? He passed behind a somber couple on his way into the large, green area. He glanced back at the nerdy man and cute blonde before continuing forward.

_I've seen that boy before, _Callistro thought to himself. _Prime Merlinion. What does that even mean?_

The teen stopped caring somewhere between point A and point B as he lost himself in his walking path. He moved quickly around the park, making a random trail in his mind and following it as he sauntered about the place. The grace and fluidness of the teen's body was evident with each step he took, but his clothes did anything but attract people into noticing his movements. His surroundings faded as he calmed and collected his mind, only to be brought back as a blonde woman ran into him, causing them to tumble to the ground.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled as they got up.

"You were with that man," Callisto murmured, replacing his hat and pulling his long ponytail through the hole between the hat and strap in the back, "Are you alright?"

"Just overwhelmed, I really am sorry for running into you," The blonde faked a smile. "I'm Becky."

"Callisto," The teen shook her outstretched hand.

"Italian for 'most beautiful'?"

"Why is it that everyone knows that?" The teen forced a smile onto the other's face.

Becky chuckled slightly, "I used to take Italian as a Language course."

"College?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I'm just about to finish high school," The teen offered. "Do you have a radio show?"

Becky seemed surprised, "Yeah, how?"

"Your voice is unique," Callisto answered, "I listen to that channel every once in awhile. When I have the time, that is."

"I didn't think anyone listened."

"Curious," The teen whispered. "You're a fan of music, then?"

Becky looked away for a moment, "It's my biggest passion."

"I know what you mean, I feel hypnotized when I listen to any kind of music. It's so elegant and beautiful. Except rap and country, I mean, seriously, what the hell?" Callisto watched the blonde laugh again as the sadness from earlier faded away. "I should go."

"It was nice talking to you," Becky smiled, "I hope to see you again."

"Perhaps we will, perhaps we won't," The teen shrugged, bidding his farewell before turning away from the woman and walking out of the park. The sidewalks now where crowded and bustling, but, for one reason or another, Callisto didn't want to take the alleyways. He would just be careful.

The teen was passing a street when a large crowd caught his attention, "Curious. Very curious."

He wandered over to the crowd, who was cheering and catcalling to whatever stood in the middle of it. The teen twisted and slipped through the cracks in people to the front of the mob as his curiosity took control of his life once again. His hidden eyes looked about at the faces of the people around him. They all had the same enchanted look on their faces, excitement was written on them for a reason the teen still had yet to know. The answer, however; found him quickly.

"Callisto, mate, there you are!"

The teen instantly turned to run back into the crowd when someone grabbed his arms and pulled in front of the mob of people. Drake smiled at the teen, taking him by the wrist and pulling him into the closed building his magic act was being held in. The building was covered with stained wood from floor to ceiling. The beautiful arches in the lobby of the building were excellently carved. However, the magician gave him no time to admire the craftsmanship before pulling the teen into the auditorium he would perform in and onto the stage.

"Can I help you Drake Stone?"

"Drop the full name, Calli," The illusionist smirked.

Purple eyes looked the older male up and down, "Do you always wear the same outfit?"

"I have many in the same style, mate. You should know, you were in my room at one time," Dark brown eyes studied the teen. "Why've you been avoiding me?"

"Have I? I didn't notice."

"Oh, cut it."

"Whatever you want, Drake Stone," Callisto sighed. "You confuse me."

The magician sent the younger a curious look.

"You have great potential, but you seem to not care for it."

Drake looked away for a moment, "There's not much I can do, mate. I improve everything. Ya know, go with the flow."

The pair fell silent for a moment, "The girls love you."

The illusionist scoffed, and the silence was renewed.

Callisto shrugged and began to pace around the stage. His eyes traveled over the empty seats, imagining that all of them were filled with the faces of strangers he would never actually know. People who came here to see him and his tricks, and then left with an awe-filled mind. He heart raced slightly at the thought of the power of being able to move all the strangers, all because he was on the stage, and they were not. Everything he did on the stage would be amazing to them. Magical.

"So this is how it feels to be the great Drake Stone," The teen murmured. "How do you do it? The tricks."

"Sorcery," Drake instantly answered.

Callisto rolled his hidden eyes, "Oh, right, sorcery."

"You can't deny it exists, mate. You got a fireball thrown at your face."

A memory flash of that night shook the teen's frame, "I don't deny it."

"Stay for my show, mate," Drake suddenly requested. "Stay backstage, and I'll show you that there are no smoke and mirrors in my performances."

"Why are you so interested in me, Drake St—"

"Because I owe you my life!" The magician snapped. "Because you came out of no where and defeated a Morganian! Because you are the first person who has ever even thought about saving my life so that I can live for myself!" Drake's voice dropped to a barely audible whisper, "because I hate having to owe someone."

Callisto stood frozen. His purple eyes were wide at the outburst, but his mouth was closed with no rebuttal. The air between the men hissed with tension, apprehension. It was heavier now than the polluted air outside. It hurt to breath in the air, for it burned the throat and lungs. The teen moved over to stand directly in front of the other, he turned his head upward to meet Drake's gaze with a hidden stare. A pale hand suddenly rested on the magician's upper arm.

"You owe me nothing, Drake," Callisto bit his tongue to keep the other's last name inside his mouth. "Just do not let your potential go to waste." The teen moved away from the illusionist, his back now to the other. "I'm curious about your performance tonight."

Drake smiled slightly until the teen turned back to him.

"I shall stay for the act. But do not expect me to take you back to your house again."

"Yeah, I guessed that, mate," The illusionist smirked. "I can't have you spoilin' my image."

"Trust me, I could make your image soar."


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin's Dragon

Chapter 4

**Review, Review, Review! Tell me, should there be a romance? Do you like the story? Will I ever tell you who that brunette is? I don't know, you tell me.**

Callisto wandered in small circles as Drake Stone greeted the huge crowd that was cheering him on, all the while stroking his ego. The golden-haired teen watched as the illusionist played small tricks on the crowd, warming them up for what was yet to come. Curiosity had hidden purple eyes scanning the magician on stage. His thin frame was obvious through his leather, skin-tight clothes. His black gloves were cut oddly, so that they showed the tops of his hands, which were enchanting the audience with card tricks. His hair, which started black, but was bleached on the tips, shined in the light of the spots, which kept him well lit for all to see. His brown eyes, usually detached and cold, were sparkling with gentle enjoyment. His arrogant nature on the streets gave way to a cool, collected happiness on the stage.

"Curious," Callisto whispered, his eyes scanning over the cheering mob of people in the uncomfortable auditorium seats. "Very curious."

The crowd was in the palm of the magician's hand. He could twist their reality to whatever he felt was necessary, whatever he felt was needed to enhance his performance. They loved him, although they did not know him. They would have, at that moment, with Drake shining on the stage like the star he was known to be, done anything for the illusionist. They would throw themselves at his feet. He would normally just walk over them, sidestep around them, while smirking a egotistical smirk. But this man on the stage was not the same.

"Who is the real you, Drake Stone? The arrogant celebrity, or the shining star?" Callisto murmured. "I wonder, what would happen if these people saw the real side to you. Without the tricks and magic. Would they love you, or hate you?" The teen paused as Drake spoke to the crowd.

"Mates, this has been wonderful, and after a fifteen minute intermission, I'll show you the big tricks," He winked, sending the girls (and that one guy in row 3) into a squealing fit.

"Or would they care for you at all? Would they even know who you are?"

The magician bowed a few times to the cheers and whistles before walking backstage to stand before the teen. The backstage crew bustled around, dodging around the pair as they barked orders and shouted in whispered voices to each other. Callisto glanced around at all of them, watching as they scrambled to get ready for the second act. When hidden eyes finally rested on the star of the show, Drake's arrogant mask was back in place.

_Was the man who spoke to me before the performance, who asked me to stay and told me what he hated…the man who didn't know what to do when someone saved his life…was that you without your mask? _The teen sighed as thoughts fought for the front row seat in his mind.

"C'mon, mate, don't leave me standing here. How much did you love the first part of—"

"I'm going to go get a drink from the concessions," The pale teen turned as he spoke, stalking away from the illusionist.

"What? Calli!" Drake's voice reached the teen's ears, but pulled no response from the other.

The illusionist watched the man walk away. He so desperately wanted to follow in pursuit, yet something in the back of his mind told Drake to let the other go. Something told him that this was not the last time Callisto would walk away from him, but Drake also knew that the teen would always find his was back. But only when he wanted. The magician scratched at his hair, growling slightly.

-/-

Callisto's fingers dug into his scalp through the material of his hat. This was irritating, to say the least, absolutely and positively infuriating to say the worst. Drake Stone, the great and powerful magician, was a puzzle that the teen wanted to figure out. But the rules of the game were constantly changing, constantly becoming more and more difficult. Constantly placing the pieces together, before separating the puzzle pieces into different, more elaborate shapes.

The teen shook his head of all thoughts as he entered the line to the concessions. He wasn't thirsty or hungry, but he decided he might as well go back to the illusionist looking like he was. Callisto made a bee line to the booth, only to run into and successfully fall onto another person. The golden-haired teen scrambled off the other as quickly as possible, which was harder than normal seeing as the other was desperately trying to wiggle away from Callisto at the same time. The teen jumped to his feet to look at the other, only to stare at the object the other, nerdy male was holding. Sunglasses.

The pale teen's heart pounded in his ears for a moment as time slowed around him. This man was the one he has passed a few times before. Black hair, brown eyes, an expression that always seemed to be concerned or worried. Prime Merlinian. Prime Merlinian. The man began to look at the frozen teen. Prime Merlinan. Prime Merlinian. Callisto put his head down, and turned, ready to just walk away from everyone and go back to the smirking magician.

"Hey," The nerd spoke, "I, uh, I think you dropped these."

The teen reached blindly backwards for his glasses, only turning to look at the other when they were back in their place. "Thanks."

"Yeah, are your eyes," the nerd paused, "photosensitive or something?"

"Or something," Callisto responded, studying the man silently. "I don't think I know you."

"No?" The older man laughed nervously. "I feel like we've met."

The teen hummed at the other's comment, surprised at how strong the feeling of deje vu was with this man. "Curious."

"I'm Dave Stutler," The man extended his hand, with a fake smile.

"What, like, the guy who had a nervous breakdown?"

The smile faltered, "Yeah…"

"Callisto," The teen laughed, taking the other's hand. "An honor, Dave Stutler."

The nerd nodded, "first time I've heard that."

The pair watched each other with fascination for a moment before a five minute warning snapped them back to the reality of the stage lobby. They both made a few meaningless gestures to each other before scurrying to the snack booth. Dave allowed the other to sneak in front of him before placing his order in a sheepish voice. The attendant sneered at them from down her nose, quickly getting their orders before going back to whatever she was doing before. Callisto's hidden eyes followed her until she slipped behind a closing door.

"He's, like, so amazing, right?" A blonde girl, whom Callisto instantly recognized was talking to a punk girl and a brunette one. "I totally wanna meet him, like, alone."

"I don't understand these people," Dave suddenly murmured.

The teen hummed, "They place him on a pedestal that no one could possibly stay on without falling."

"I know, girl! We should all stay later than everyone, just to see him leave!" The women began squealing.

"He probably falls a lot," Dave seemed lost for a moment, "But he always seems to get back up. I do admire that."

"His potential is limitless," Callisto nodded.

"Only if his will to become more is," The nerd added.

Purple eyes looked to the other, "Curious. Do you come to these types of shows often, Dave Stutler?"

"No, I, uh, needed a break from the real world," Dave smiled slightly. "I should get back to my seat."

"You should, I hope we see each other again," Callisto returned, "I have a strong feeling we will."

-/-

Blue eyes scanned a glowing computer screen. The search terms "Prime Merlinian" had come up with thousands upon thousands of Google results, and now, the brunette was slowly wading through all of them. Obvious links were skimmed over. Prime Time. Millennium Falcon. Prime Ministers. Sporks.

A smirk tugged on thin lips as one link was clicked and opened, "Merlin's successor? Interesting."

The brunette leaned back against the wall that a large bed was pushed up against. The dimly lit room cast shadows onto the walls and floors, distorting them into the monsters of the darkness. Short, brown hair was ruffled by a tan-ish hand as more links appeared for "Merlin's Successor" on the screen of the laptop. Blue eyes suddenly looked away from the computer and instead rested on a blue jewel that once, supposedly, tipped a cane. It held a glow to it that almost seemed to come from within the gem instead of reflected by it.

"Callisto," The slightly low voice chuckled, "Why did you happen upon those people?" A laugh. "What have you gotten into?"

-/-

The crowd was on its feet for Drake Stone. The chants for an encore rose steadily, but was replaced by whistles as the illusionist reappeared out of nothingness on the stage. More cheers, more whistles, more admiration. The people loved the magician. He was their icon after all. He was amazing. He was magical. He was…he was.

Callisto waited backstage, watching as Drake shined even brighter. His smile wasn't twisted like his normal smirk, but it was sincere, genuine. A sigh escaped the teen as he shivered from the overwhelming applause. The illusionist swaggered over to the edge of the stage, posing as the blonde girl in the front row took a few thousand pictures of him before swooning as he blew her a kiss. Purple eyes rolled as Drake sent the hidden teen a smile. He bowed once more before finally retreating behind the curtains and letting the people leave.

"Liked what ya saw, mate?"

"Liked intermission the best," Callisto teased before finally sighing, "I'll give it to you, Drake Stone. You are blindingly amazing when you shine."

"High complement, Calli," Drake smirked.

The teen hissed through a breath before listening to the silent auditorium. He walked out onto the stage, watching the last few people file out the doors. "Curious."

"What now?"

The teen watched one man walk towards the door. Drake caught the stare, quickly following it with his own, "Oh, look. The Prime Merlinian, finally come to see my show."

Dave seemed startled by the voice. He jumped, stumbling as he tried to also turn towards the stage at the same time. "I-I'm not here for a fight, or…anything."

"Course not, mate. You're here because your pretty little girl walked away," The illusionist cruelly snapped.

Callisto glanced at Drake before looking back at the nerd. Dave's brown eyes met the teen's through the sunglasses. He nodded slightly, but it wasn't to Drake. It seemed he was trying to build up courage to potentially ask a question. Seemingly to Callisto.

"Potential will do nothing without will, Dave Stutler," The teen acknowledged his quizzical expression.

"What, you know 'im, Calli?" Drake laughed, "He's nothing to worry about."

"I saved you when you needed it, Drake Stone, when you were 'nothing to worry about'. Now let me save him," Callisto murmured.

Dave's interest had suddenly perked up, "Saved him?"

"Yes, what was that man's name who was trying to kill you?"

"Horvath," Drake spat out, "Didn't like his spell not working, Prime Merlinian."

The nerd's mouth opened for a moment, closed, then opened again, "How, how did you?"

The illusionist scoffed suddenly, turning away, and stalking off the stage with the slight 'tap's of his heeled boots. Both Dave and Callisto watched as the third party retreated to a place with no more questions. The answers alone frightened him, and he didn't want to think too much about disgruntling questions. The teen looked back at the nerd, hidden eyes shimmering slightly in the spot light. Dave's eyes finally seemed to realize that Callisto's eyes were waiting to share a gaze.

"He wanted to live," The teen answered, "You cannot break a will that is not ready to break."

Dave simply nodded, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, "Callisto. I, uh, I was wondering."

"Wondering has potential hidden behind it, what were you wondering about?"

"You," Came the quick and easy response.

Callisto glanced to the curtains, where Drake stood, hidden from Dave and frozen in place as he listened to the conversation play out. A shudder seemed to run down the illusionist's spine as Dave answered so bluntly. A simple shiver was the only sign that notified the teen that the man was alive, and not some wild imagination of a sculptor, who just picked up his tools and created a magician statue. The illusionist's head was turned just a fraction so that his right ear was at a better position to hear everything. Callisto knew, somehow, that Drake was not listening to be irritating, not to be rude, but on some level, he was attached to the golden-haired man, and only listened in case he needed to jump in and save the day. Or maybe it was just as simple as he was curious to know more about the teen, but was too afraid or prideful to ask the questions himself.

"Me? What about me, Dave Stutler?" Callisto silkily answered, brushing a few red-tipped bangs from his forehead.

"I don't actually," Dave paused, "Know how to…"

Callisto raised a blonde eyebrow as he watched the nerd wander toward him with slight caution. He began to climb up onto the stage, realizing halfway though his struggle that there were stairs to take. An embarrassed laugh sounded from the nerd as he briskly walked up the stairs to stand near the teen. He threw a glance around the stage, noticing that Drake still stood within attacking range. Dave moved to stand on the other side of Callisto, so that he could clearly keep his eyes on the other sorcerer as he looked at the young man before him. Slowly, as though waiting for Callisto to push him away, Dave reached for the obstructing sunglasses. The teen thought about moving away, but decided this man, after cushioning the teen's fall earlier, had the right to know what was hidden behind the glasses that Dave had returned to Callisto.

The nerd still moved lethargically when he had gripped the object hiding his true goal. He moved them around slightly pointed ears, and off the bridge of the teen's nose. Brown eyes were looking at the sunglasses for a second longer than normal before turning to look at the shining eyes.

"What the-Woah!" Dave cried out in shock as he was eye to eye with purple irises. He fell backwards, grunting as he hit the stage.

Drake Stone turned to face the pair as Dave flailed about on the floor. His black eyes narrowed into a glare at the fallen college student, but then they landed on a pair of darkened sports glasses. He took a step toward the two others, stopping instantly, however; when Dave spoke again.

"Oh, wow," He whispered now that the initial shock had subsided and faded into awe and fascination. "Your eyes are…wow."

Callisto shrugged, turning sideways to look at the magician, who was taking wary steps towards the pair. Black eyes met purple for a fraction of a second before the illusionist spun around to leave.

"Drake Stone?" The teen called, causing said man to look at him, "Why aren't you shining anymore?"

Drake gave no response as he moved away, only throwing back a quick, "Why do you hide what shines within you?"

Callisto sighed as he turned back to Dave, who was now on his feet. The nerd offered the glasses back to the younger, but kept his grip on them when the teen took them, "He's right, you know. Your eyes shine like stars." He paused, "Oh, I'm sappy…"

A smile broke the teen's normally cool face, "You hold the same potential as Drake Stone. More, perhaps. Why don't you use it?"

"I'm, I'm trying," the college student turned to jump off the stage.

"Dave," Curiosity took over the teen, "What is a Prime Merlinian?"

The man froze at the edge of the stage. His body had tensed completely, turning in to a straight board.

"Drake Stone called you the Prime Merlinian, and I have a feeling it's not just some pet name," Callisto replaced his sunglasses, "I'm curious. Are you a hidden sorcerer, too? How many of there are you?"

-/-

"There could be hundreds of sorcerers all around us, and no one would ever know," A brunette whispered. "And they could teach of a power that could potentially destroy the world without nuclear weapons. The strongest sorcerer is practically the ruler of the world."

A smirk twisted pale lips into a dark smile. The laptop, which had been in use for hours, was running out of battery. Web browsers, tabs, and word documents littered the screen of the computer. Windows were opened, closed, moved around, and saved. Blue eyes traveled over every page, every sentence, every word. Gathering information, putting pieces together, and fully understanding.

"And the Prime Merlinian, with this ring," A thumb gestured to the screen, "Is the most powerful, supposedly. But, logically, there must always be room for error. For flukes."

A hum escaped the brunette as another link opened, "Merlin's Dragon, huh?"

A picture of a sleek, wingless, golden dragon with glowing purple markings and eyes, and red, silky fur that traveled just over the spine and extended slightly from the tip of the long tail loaded onto the screen. Two purple whiskers blew in the breeze, they started around the nostrils, and ended a ways behind its head. Two, silvery horns shot straight back from its head. Neat claws were just noticeable, but obviously sharp. Its muscles weren't bulging, but were defined. The dragon was wiry, slender, and, in all uses of the word, hot. Lightening was flashing about the dragon, lighting the background of the picture from dark storm clouds to lighter gray ones.

"Now, who does this remind me of?"

-/-

"Callisto," Dave finally murmured, "I don't actually know how to answer that. I want to, don't get me wrong. I just, I don't, that is…"

The teen sauntered towards the nerd, who instantly jumped from the stage. The golden-haired man sunk down into a crouch, "Curious."

"Merlin's successor," A British voice answered from behind the teen, "It's as simple as that, mate."

"Oh, but, I noticed, Dave Stutler, that you don't have a ring like Drake Stone's," Callisto cocked his head slightly.

Dave looked like a fish out of water for a moment, "You can't just go around telling everyone that!" The nerd looked at the teen, "I-I do have one, I just don't have it on."

Callisto nodded, "Can I see it, Dave Stutler?"

The nerd looked about the auditorium, brown eyes finally resting on the illusionist, who now stood in center stage, "I guess, but, uh, you can't—"

"I didn't want to wear it, just look at it."

"Calli, mate, there are so many more interesting people here!"

Dave muttered a quick, "I'd say." Before pulling out a ring from his worn jeans. It was in the shape of a silver dragon, whose tail was fitted to wrap around the nerd's finger. A glowing, green gem was placed on the dragon's back, protected by the folded wings. Callisto jumped from the stage, landing in front of the college student. He pulled his glasses off, looking at the ring with a calculating look. A pale hand reached upward for a moment, faltering slightly.

"May I?"

Dave shrugged before nodding. A pale finger traced the dragon's tail. A pulsing sensation started in Callisto's chest. An ebb and flow like he's never felt before. He felt lighter, stronger. Powerful. Purple eyes looked up at Dave, who seemed jittery, before turning to Drake, who had now tapped his way to the edge of the stage. The illusionist loomed over the pair, his black eyes trained only on the ring. His face was an emotionless, yet intense, mask.

The teen traced his way to the wings of the dragon, and finally ghosted over the gem. As soon as his fingertips touched the jewel, a shockwave rippled through his body. His mind became hazy for a moment, his thoughts dispersed, his very surroundings seemed to blur. A light 'thump' sounded as Drake jumped from the stage, obviously noticing the effect the ring had on Callisto. Balance suddenly flew out the window as the teen seemed to be shot away from the ring. He fell back against Drake, who caught Callisto under the teen's arms.

"Calli? Calli, are you alright, mate?"

"Hey, hey, Callisto. What happened? Can you hear us?"

Purple eyes slid closed for a second as the pale form went limp. The teen was completely still, as though his mind and body had shut down for a system reboot.

"Oh, god," Dave grabbed one of the teen's arms. "I don't…what just happened?"

"It's your ring, mate!" The illusionist snapped.

Dave cried back, "I haven't had much time with it!"

"Maybe it's a defense mechanism or an allergic reaction," Drake tried.

"An allergic reaction to what? It's a ring!"

"What if it was poisoned, mate?"

"What if it's killing him?"

The two men looked around for any signs to tell them that they were not alone with the unconscious boy. They looked to each other for a moment, before turning away in spite. Suddenly, both of them stopped searching for answers. The air around them was practically alive. It shifted and twisted by itself, sparking to life around them. They moved slightly so that Callisto was directly in between them, protected. A purple light sparkled to life, and broke into two separate sparks. One fell, gently to Dave, morphing into the gem of his ring. The other mimicked the action with Drake.

Purple eyes opened lazily. Looking around as the two other men continued to freak out. Callisto, realizing someone was holding him, looked upward to see the faces of his holders. "Hey, Hey. Nerd, back away slowly. Man-whore, get away."

The men glanced down at the teen. Two hearts slowed back to a normal rhythm as Drake and Dave sighed in relief, "Mate, what happened to ya?"

The golden-haired man shrugged the illusionist off of him, "What do you mean?"

"You blacked out. We thought the ring killed you," Dave nervously laughed. "You are okay, right?"

"I'm fine. But now I'm curious—"

"Oh," Drake smirked, "You're a diamond, mate."

Callisto followed Drake around backstage for an hour after Dave had left. He asked no questions to the magician, just observed everything the older did. Calculated every move the other would make with whispers of "Curious, very curious."

When the illusionist finally decided that the stage crew could handle anything that was left to do, he turned to face the teen. They watched each other for a long moment before Drake nodded slightly and turned to make his way to the exit of the building. Purple eyes glanced ahead, landing on three women, waiting excitedly outside the glass doors. The teen suddenly took his steps slower, opening a distance between himself and the illusionist, who almost instantly noticed.

"What's wrong, mate?"

Callisto shrugged slightly, "Nothing in particular, Drake Stone."

"I thought we were over this," Drake hissed. "What's got ya?"

"Nothing, I'm letting you do as you want," The teen gestured to the doors.

Drake's eyes looked at the women before looking back to the golden-haired man. He sighed, turned, and walked to the doors. The girls immediately moved towards him, giggling and swaying back and forth. The illusionist smirked and began to talk to them. Purple eyes watched the group of people, curious to what was being said. He slowly made his way to the doors, then outside.

"—makes all the difference, mates."

The girls giggled again, "Can I," the brunette paused, "Can I get a picture with you?"

The arrogant, holier-than-thou mask was back in place, "Of course."

The blonde girl flashed a few thousand pictures before finally stating, "Got it." The brunette surprised Drake with a hug before moving back into the group. "You're, like, so amazing."

"Totally," The punk chimed in.

"I try to be an icon for all of you, mates," Drake replied.

A soft, "I wonder" alerted the illusionist that something was about to happen. Callisto suddenly walked past him, sending him a judging glance before finally asking, "What's going on with you? Are you in Depeche Mode?"

"How can you not recognize him? He's Drake Stone!" The blonde suddenly exclaimed.

The magician was covering his eyes with his hands as the women began snapping at the teen. "He's a legend!"

"He's awesome!"

"Everyone loves him!"

"I love him!"

Callisto cocked his head, "So, he's not a rocker…is he a porn star? Like a stripper?" Callisto questioned, causing Drake to sob around a breath.

The girls went wild. All of them began yelling different things of the same nature at the golden-haired man, who was enjoying the slumped shoulders of the magician behind the girls. The illusionist finally caught the teen's smirk, before finally deciding it was time to push back, if only to see the same expression of exasperation on the younger's face.

"Really, you don't recognize me? Mate, two nights ago you couldn't get enough of me," Drake smirked as Callisto's mouth dropped open.

"So that's the game, eh?" The younger whispered, just audibly before playing with the new rules. "Hell, how drunk did you get me?" The teen snapped back after a few moments. "In my right mind, I'd shoot for someone much more impressive than you. I know I could get 'em."

This argument ended after a few minutes with a hiss of "Man-whore," before Callisto took off running with the illusionist hot of his trail. They dashed down streets and through a few stores. The teen smirked as he found a straight path and suddenly flipped gears into his fastest speed. Drake knew he was going to be left behind, and decided it was time for a quick burst of magic. Callisto hit the ground face first, getting up in time for Drake to grab him by the shoulders.

The teen spun away from the other as his cellphone began to ring. He held a pointer finger up to Drake before answering with a simple, "Hello?"

"Callisto," The slightly low voice responded.

"Ah, so your grandfather is still paying for you phone bill. What's up?"

"I have the gem you threw, it took weeks to find it, but I did. I also have a few things I need to talk to you about. The Prime Merlinian—"

"Mate, are you really making someone like me wait for a phone call?" Drake hissed.

"Shut up, Drake Stone," The teen stated. A growl suddenly sounded as the illusionist reached to take the phone away. "I'll call you later."

"With your boyfriend?" The joke came from the other side of the phone call.

"He's not my boyfriend," Callisto stated, looking directly at Drake. "I will call you later."

"Use protection!" The voice laughed just before the teen could hang up.

"Who was that, mate?"

Callisto pocketed his phone, "An annoyance, Drake Stone."

-/-

"Balthazar!" Dave called as he entered his lab. "You've gotta answer some questions for me!"

The older sorcerer looked up at his obviously distressed apprentice, "yes, Dave?"

"Something just happened with the ring."


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin's Dragon

****Reviews make me happy! Did ya like the chapter? How about that brunette?**

Chapter 5

Dave strode over to his master, dragon ring in a closed fist. His wide, brown eyes glanced everywhere around the lab, finally landing on the man he came to see. Balthazar wore his normal attire, part of the trench coat was folded underneath him so that he was comfortably sitting on a metal chair. In one hand was a thick book, but as his eyes saw his apprentice's worried expression, the book was abandoned.

"What happened, Dave?"

"I took Becky out to Central Park, and we were talking about everything, and decided to just call it all off because I'm going to be living on long after she dies, and I didn't want to watch that. So we broke up, but still decided to be friends, and she ran away crying, and I didn't go after her, and now I regret it, because I've been waiting for her for ten years, and now I'll never have her," Dave's rant continued as Balthazar stood, rubbed the bridge of his nose, and silently listened to his apprentice break down. "But I thought about it and I know that it was for the best. And so I started just walking around and I saw a poster for Drake Stone, you know, the Morganian, and it had the slogan 'Come defy reality,' and I needed to have a moment to put off everything that I experienced today, so I bought a ticket and then went to a really, really late lunch."

"He's alive?" Balthazar grunted. "How?"

Dave, however; paid him no heed. "And I didn't have much money on me, so I just got a sandwich and left the store I went to, and then I dropped all my food before I was done, and I knew the day was just gonna get worse, but I went to the show anyway. I sat in the back of the auditorium, so that Drake wouldn't notice me. And the intermission came and I went to go get some snacks, but I ran into this guy in the lobby, and we talked for a while, got snacks, and then I went back to my seat to watch the rest of the show."

Dave suddenly realized that his breath had run out before he was halfway through his rant. He gasped in a few lung-filling breaths.

"Dave, what did that have to do with the ring?" Balthazar calmly questioned his apprentice, who was doubled over, still trying to regain his breath. Dave held a hand up to his master, the universal signal for stop.

After one more shuddering breath, Dave continued, "The second half of the show was really good, and amazing, and such. But I didn't know that the guy I ran into, this Callisto, was actually a friend of Drake's and he was backstage the entire time. And after everyone was leaving, he had walked onto the stage with Drake and Drake called me out, and I turned around, and saw Callisto, and I walked over to him and took off his sunglasses that he always wore, and he has these astonishing eyes! And then Drake told him about me being the Prime Merlinian and what it meant, and I let him see my ring and he touched it and blacked out, and Drake caught him, but after a while, he came to and was fine." Dave sighed, "So what does it mean?"

"Perhaps it was an allergic reaction."

"To what?" Dave all but screamed, "It's a ring!"

The older sorcerer rolled his eyes, "Magic, Dave. And allergic reaction to magic."

"I-What?"

"Not all people are sorcerers, Dave. We are a rare bunch. And to those who are not accustomed to magic, may in fact have a severe reaction when they come in contact with something magical, especially something as strong as Merlin's ring," Balthazar explained away the troubled look his apprentice wore for a moment before it returned. Dave suddenly pulled out his cellphone and hit a few dials. "What are you doing? We need to get back to training."

"I'm calling Drake," Dave explained. "From his fansite number, to apologize. He had the idea of an allergic reaction, but I—"

"Dave?"

"What?"

"When and why did you go onto Drake Stone's fansite to get his number?"

"I didn't," Dave snapped. "When Horvath stole the grimhold, you looked up the fanbase to see if we could find where they were. You had me put the number into my phone so that we could hear the phone ring from in the hallway."

The older sorcerer paused for a moment, "Oh, yeah. Hurry up and finish, we need to…" He trailed off, his eyes narrowing as the wheels began to turn in his head. "This Callisto…looked like he was a relative of Drake's, right?"

Dave snorted around his laughter, "N-No! The day they're related, is the day they have a child together! And judging by the way they interacted and their obvious biological makeup, that won't be—"

-/-

"—Happening anytime soon?"

"Drake! I'm not going to bed with you!" Callisto exclaimed, pulling away from the illusionist's arms, which had taken up the habit of wrapping themselves around the teen's torso.

The magician smirked at the younger's quick reaction. The whisper he was purring into Callisto's ear had just ended before the teen jerked away from the embrace. Contrary to popular belief, Drake wasn't too fond of sleeping with anything that moved, but Callisto wasn't just anything. He was different than everyone else. Both physically and not. Whether or not the illusionist was sexually interested in the teen, even Drake didn't know. But he had a very powerful attraction towards the younger, whatever the reason.

Callisto glanced at the illusionist through his dark sunglasses before turning away. The teen moved his strides to land on the balls of his feet a second before he picked up his pace and slowly ran away from the magician. Drake snickered slightly as the teen's jog picked up into a run. He watched with black eyes as the younger twisted and moved around other people on the sidewalk, and soon enough, vanished all together. It was when he could no longer see the golden hair of Callisto that Drake suddenly realized he had been ditched, yet again. His steps faltered for a moment before the illusionist began to run in the direction the other had gone.

-/-

Purple eyes looked over a slender shoulder. When Callisto decided that the smirking illusionist had been lost a few blocks back, his pace slowed to his normal sauntering strides. A soft sigh escaped the teen as glanced over his shoulder once more. There was a piercing squawk above Callisto just a moment before claws sunk into his hat, and pulled it from his head. His golden ponytail was tugged roughly through the hole of the hat, causing a low snarl to escape the teen. Hidden eyes looked skyward to see a unique, green bird flying in circles above him.

"Kea?" Callisto murmured, watching as the bird landed on the sign of an old, antique book store. "Oh, what do you want?" The bird made a few flicks of its head toward the door of the shop. When Callisto made no moves, it squawked before giving him an extremely human-like glare, and another forceful flick of its head.

The teen rolled his eyes before stalking into the store. He looked down the shelves of books, most of which were locked in glass cases, knowing the person he was seeking was down one of the rows. The golden-haired teen slinked up to a lone figure in the farthest row of shelves from the entrance. Wiry legs were slightly showing through holes in worn, blue jeans. A light-weight, red jacket was thrown, almost sloppily, over thin shoulders, and buttoned up the front. Short, brown hair fell messily from underneath a red, baseball cap. Blue eyes glanced at the approaching teen for a second before going back to looking at the shelves.

"Taban," Callisto snapped, "Tell your bird to give me my hat back."

Blue eyes looked over the teen, "It's not like I'm controlling him. Anyway, after all the work he went through to get that jewel, I'd imagine he'd want a little…payment."

"Peachy, then give the damn parrot a cracker," the teen hissed, but suddenly asked, "Why didn't you use a few rats?"

The brunette paused, turning around to look at the other, parallel shelf. "It's quite an interesting piece of mineral."

"I see," Callisto nodded. "Why is this 'mineral' so important?"

"It's a medium, it holds very special…qualities."

"You didn't break it down into the molecular substances, did you?" A pale hand brushed over a glass container.

Blue eyes watched the other out of the corner of the brunette's eyes, "No."

Callisto opened his mouth to request the jewel be given to him, but Taban was already awaiting his question. A tan hand held the blue gem out for a pale hand to retrieve it. "Don't worry, Callisto, it's not Sadie Hawkins."

Purple eyes rolled, "I'm not getting my hat back anytime soon, am I?"

"No," Came the instant reply. "Come with me."

The teen easily followed the other as they made their way back to the front of the store, where a stack of old, tattered books waited to be purchased. Purple eyes wandered over the stack, reading what was left of titles, authors, and dates.

"May I see some identification," the old man behind the counter asked as he took a credit card from the brunette's hand. Taban whipped out a small white, card. The old man looked at the object, giving the brunette a suspicious look before relenting and swiping the card. Callisto smirked at the look the man continued to give the other. Taban had graduated from high school at the age of fourteen, and now, at age twenty-two, already had a Master Degree in Music and Biology. And has always been a self-proclaimed naturalist, but could never be called a humanitarian.

Taban gathered the books, and began walking out the door, letting the teen follow in suit. Hidden eyes looked at the old bindings, "What are these books?"

"A pathway to something I want. Earnest Drake wrote many journals that I believe to hold a path to a secret reality, hidden from the normal, everyday person, within our own world," The brunette stated easily. "They are extremely difficult to find. After all, these are the only copies in the world, seeing as he never officially published them."

"What is with the name 'Drake'?" Callisto hissed, completely ignoring all other words that left the older's mouth.

Taban blankly looked at the teen, "Is it the name that's stalking you, or a person?"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"Oi! Calli, mate, there you are!" A male voice called from down the street.

The brunette's voice suddenly changed to an annoying preppy voice, "Oh, my God! I didn't know you had a boyfriend!" Callisto growled slightly as Taban waltzed away from him with a playful smile.

A number of eyes were now trained on the teen and the approaching illusionist, who seemed oblivious to the looks the pair received. A groan escaped Callisto, as a few whispers were thrown his way. A loud squawk sounded above the old book store as the kea took to the air. Its long claws lessoned their grip on the hat they held captive until it fell, twisting in the air, to land in front of the teen, who threw a glare to the sky before fully facing the magician.

-/-

"What the hell, Dave? I told you when I first started your training that we were not going to let normal people know about magic and sorcery!" Balthazar snapped, his face was seriously blank, but his blue eyes were franticly angry. "If someone has an allergic reaction to a ring, it means they're normal! You don't go around handing your ring to random people you meet in a concession stand!"

"B-but he asked me to see the ring!" Dave tried to counter, "he already knew I had to have a ring. He already knew I was the Prime Merlinian, he asked me what the title meant."

"And you told him?"

"B-but! He was with Drake! He already called me out for being a sorcerer, he just…" Dave's voice suddenly gave out.

"That little Morganian bitch!" Balthazar growled, as Veronica entered the lab, distressed from all the yelling, "Didn't his master ever tell him not to let mundane people find out about magic! It complicates everything."

"I, uh, I thought his master abandoned him when he was fifteen," Dave whispered.

"That explains his insanity," The sorcerer's irritation was bubbling over. "All we need is an untrained sorcerer with abandonment issues swaggering around, telling random people all about magic. It just gets better when we add in the fact that he's famous worldwide and has public shows every…" The older sorcerer's anger suddenly gave way to a look of horror. "Dave?"

"Yeah?" The nerdy college student whimpered.

"Please tell me that his tricks were smoke and mirrors."

"I-I don't know, maybe…I mean…Oh! There was this one trick where he reached into a hat and pulled himself out, but he was a woman! It was really interesting and—"

Balthazar interrupted his apprentice with a roar of, "He's using magic in public!"

"Yes?" Dave excellently responded.

"Get in the car," The older sorcerer growled.

Veronica suddenly stepped in front of her companion, "And what do you plan to do?"

"I'm going to confront the little Morganian."

"And do what? Kill him?"

"If needed."

"Take his ring?"

"As a last resort."

"Make him your apprentice?"

"If all else-HELL NO."

"Balthazar! This boy was probably chosen my his Morganian master when he was a child," Veronica reasoned. "And from what I see he's doing no harm, now. Yes, he may be exposing more magic than you would like, but he's just making a living. Plus, no one believes his magic is real."

"He's telling a stranger all about magic and Dave, Veronica!" Balthazar pushed. "He's endangering all of us."

Her brown eyes rolled, "A stranger to you, but perhaps not to him. This boy that Drake is with could be a best friend, or have a family member who is aware of magic."

"So what?"

"My point is killing him or taking his ring are the two things you should never do. The logical thing, Balthazar is to give him an apprenticeship and finish his training."

Dave suddenly piped back up, "What about me?"

"Merlin had three apprentices," Veronica stated, "I'm positive _Balthazar_ could make due with two."

"He worked with Horvath!"

"Who tried to kill him, Balthazar," The sorceress answered.

Merlin's apprentice rattled his brain, trying to find a reason to keep the Morganian away from him, "He tried to kill us!"

"And you're obviously alive, which brings me back to my first point. He is untrained. The only masters he has known have been Morganians. Wouldn't you rather erase his name from the black list, and gain another alley?" Veronica's eyes held a superior light to them. "You know what untrained sorcery can do. Especially at the level and age he was abandoned at. Drake has obviously been experimenting, something we can assume he's been doing for years. It's a miracle he hasn't caused a catastrophe." Veronica paused, "don't you remember what happened at Pompeii?"

Balthazar shook his head, relenting with an off hand comment of, "Who knew a cleaning spell could go so wrong?"

Dave's face instantly paled, remembering his cleaning episode, "You mean to say that a cleaning spell was the cause of the most famous eruption in all of history?"

"Pretty much, get in the car," Balthazar noticed his love's glare and added, "We're going to make sure New York isn't the next Pompeii."

-/-

The sun had set far enough below the horizon for the street lights to start flickering to life. The sidewalks were still filled with bustling people, but their attire had changed. Their clothes were thicker now that the cold night was settling in. Callisto walked alongside the taller illusionist, glancing every once in a while to his companion. A tenseness had settled between the pair as their strides moved them in circles though New York City.

"I'm still curious," Callisto finally voiced a thought.

Drake rolled his shoulders, "About what, mate?"

"I don't know which is the real you," The teen murmured, then continued when greeted with a confused stare. "I've seen you been an arrogant celebrity, a shining star who loves what he does, a broken man, who just keeps getting back up, and a man who has lost everything. But now I wonder," Callisto suddenly stepped in front of the other, looking upward to meet black eyes, "Do you even know who the real you is?"

Drake looked shocked, but covered it by quickly moving around the teen to stand back to back with the younger. Callisto nodded silently, accepting the unspoken answer, and moving on the conversation.

"Drake Stone, have you ever been in a hit-and-run?"

The illusionist turned around, "No." He answered warily.

The teen suddenly faced him, a smirk on his face. One step brought the younger an inch and a half away from being pressed against the magician. Pale hands suddenly began to trail up the illusionist's stomach to his chest. Drake smirked, knowing that he was enjoying the situation too much, far too much for it to end his way. Pale hands found a resting spot on the magician's upper chest.

Callisto leaned upward to whisper in Drake's ear, "To bad."

A forceful push from the teen sent the illusionist sprawling into New York's famous street puddles. In a flash, the teen had taken off down the sidewalk, leaving Drake to yell to him, "You forgot to leave your insurance card with your address and personal information, mate!"

"That's why it's a hit-and-run!"

"Damn," Drake cursed as he picked himself up, and began the trek home.

-/-

Taban gingerly stepped out of the cab, paying the driver as the brunette picked the books from the backseat of the small car. Blue eyes watched as the cab pulled away from her sidewalk. Taban turned around, striding towards the old, looming, Victorian mansion. Two stories and an attic were filled culture and history. The brunette strode to the door, entering and instantly walked through the eccentric hallways to her office room. The lights clicked on at the snap of tan fingers. The books were piled onto a large mahogany desk, joining others of the same mystery. Many of the books were enclosed within protective boxes, guarding them from the contamination of the outside world.

Rubber gloves were slipped on as Taban gently opened the first new, antique book she saw. _Beastology: Volume 1 A-G _was printed across the top of the book in simple black letters. The brunette quickly flipped though the book, glancing at he intricate drawings and notes. "Interesting."

Blue eyes ranked over the other books. Biographies of famous myths, notebooks filled with illogical science, journals recording a history that never happened, and legends illuminating the truth. "Now," Taban looked to the silent kea, "Where can I find another jewel?"

The bird squawked before flapping his green wings and flying into the night, with blue eyes scanning the earth.

-/-

Dave had shrunk himself as far away from his master as possible, looking at everything that wasn't the other sorcerer. Balthazar, on the other hand, only looked at the road ahead of him and muttered to himself profanities, curses, and silent vows of retribution as he swerved through the streets.

"Stupid Morganian bitch, why couldn't he have just stayed dead? Should kill him, he's a Morganian, but no! He's innocent! He's a victim of circumstance! He could try to kill everyone in the world, and he'd still be innocent and redeemable," Balthazar growled. "I'll turn him into a—"

The sorcerer was cut off by the ringtone of Dave's phone, which instantly received a glare from the older. The college student slowly answered the interrupting object, "Hello? Oh, Veronica. Yeah, he's right here."

Balthazar grabbed the phone, growling when he instantly received a "don't even think about it. You're one thousand years old, be mature."

The sorcerer held he cellphone back to Dave, who quickly put it out of sight before his master could think about making his new phone implode. Again. Balthazar suddenly hit the breaks and parked the car. He opened the door, giving his apprentice a quick "Let's go" before slipping out of the car and towards the building in which Drake's condo rested.

**Review, please! I'll love you forever if you do!**


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin's Dragon

Chapter 6

Taban walked along a dark, deserted sidewalk. Behind her was an old, crumbling brick building. Its many windows were boarded and broken in. The glass lay, shattered on the cold, damp ground. The thick air was hard too breath in, as though there was invisible smoke in the air, waiting to choke the breath away from those who breathed it in. The brunette walked in silence, one tan hand had found its way into the pocket of worn jeans. The other was balled into a fist by her side. Blue eyes looked downward as the fist moved upwards, uncurling to reveal a sand-colored, amber jewel, which was embedded into a simple, silver ring.

Thin lips twitched slightly in a hint of a cold smile.

"Mine."

-/-

Drake stone had muttered his way back to the place he called home, hissing curses about a particular teenager under his breath. People threw glances at him as he stalked into his building and slipped into the elevator to take him to his condo. Once there, he strode past the many, wonderful paintings and posters of himself into his large bedroom. One hand moved in a quick gesture to make a door open across the room, revealing a walk-through closet. The illusionist pulled a shirt from a hanger and gathered pants and boxers from a drawer as he passed them, and into an overly-large bathroom.

Pale-golden marble made up the floor and walls of the room, then gave way to the darker-gold ceiling marble. A Jacuzzi bath was carved in the far corner of the irregular shaped restroom. A glass-encased shower could just barely be seen from another hallway, which led away from the bath. A single sink sat in a pale marble countertop; it rested over a mahogany cabinet. Behind the sink hung a mirror, which reflected a seething magician in wet leather.

Drake was growling slightly as he pealed his ruined clothing off his body, slipping his high heeled boots off as well, and pulled on a simple pair of relaxingly loose, black jeans and a shirt covered with twisting roses and a low collar that hung low below his neckline, showing off the beginnings of the illusionist's chest. He picked the discarded, leather clothes off of his bathroom's floor. Black eyes inspected the damage before Drake simply tossed the pants and shirt into the first trashcan he saw. The illusionist hung his wet waistcoat over a wall of his bathtub before he stalked back into his bedroom with a towel to dry his hair.

The illusionist dropped the towel as he neared his king-sized bed. He toppled over onto the softy, peach-white comforter. Black eyes looked at the gray-ish ceiling, looking at every bump in the paint. A whisper of a voice echoed in his ears, although no one was in the room with him. A feeling of numbness settled on the magician, a feeling of emptiness. But this is what he wanted, right? With no one around, he had no one to throw him away. No one to shatter his hopes and dreams. No one to…No one to ask him questions that he couldn't answer. Questions that he didn't want to hear because he couldn't answer them. It was what he wanted. And yet…

Throwing an arm over his eyes, Drake laid in silence, listening to his thoughts. Callisto's question rang in his head like a church bell. _Who is the real you? Do you even know who the real you is?_

"Ridiculous," He muttered. _I'm Drake Stone. The illusionist that can capture the attention of anyone. I'm the best there is. I'm…I'm…I'm a sorcerer…whose master…whose master vanished. I'm different than everyone else, I'm unique._

Another, smaller voice seemed to chide him, _That's not it. 'Illisionist' is a title, not a person. 'Sorcerer' is a joke, you couldn't possibly call yourself that._

Drake cried out in frustration, _I'm arguing with myself, now?_

_Who else it there to argue with?_

The illusionist jerked himself up into a sitting position. _Callisto. With just a few words he threw me into this. How? Who are you, really? What are you hiding from everyone? Do you even know, mate?_

"'Drake Stone, why did you stop shining?'" The magician whispered, ruffling his frosted hair so that it was spiked. The illusionist stopped all movement, suddenly, when he heard a voice outside of his condo.

"Balthazar, we're not trying to break into his house, why can't we just knock?"

Drake shot to his feet, dashing out into the main hallway, just in time for the doors to blast open.

-/-

Dave had been as silent as possible while Balthazar's irritation boiled over in the form of muttering insults and quips. But as the two of them stepped into the elevator to reach Drake's abode, the Prime Merlinian knew he had to say something. If his master confronted the Morganian with the anger he had now, the illusionist may never be able to leave his home again. Let alone want to.

"Balthazar," Dave began, hesitating at the cold look he received. "Drake may not have been our friend in the past, but I don't think he's—"

"He may not be much in a fight, Dave, but with what he knows about us, he's a threat," The sorcerer returned.

The nerd paused, "Yeah. But, he's just one year older than I am, Balthazar. And he's never had anyone to look up to stay long enough for him to actually learn anything." The older man raised an eyebrow as his apprentice continued. "Just, I don't know, try to be nice."

A slight 'ding' sounded as the elevator doors opened, revealing a small rectangular room. They took a few steps out of the lift to stand in front of the only thing in the room, two locked doors. Balthazar instantly kneeled next to the doors, moving his hands up and down the wood, his lips moving, although no sound was emitted. Dave looked at the other, puzzled for a moment, before realizing what he was doing.

"Balthazar, we're not trying to break into his house, why can't we just knock?"

"Because, Dave, who knows who is behind these doors," his mentor returned, looking at him through blue eyes.

Dave slumped his shoulders, "Probably Drake…and Drake. He doesn't exactly have the biggest group of friends to spend time with. Fans, maybe, but…"

"And if there's another Morganian, like last time?"

"Like who? Horvath, again? I doubt they're on talking terms right now," the Prime Merlinian reasoned. "I think we should knock, we're trying to be friendly and invite him to be—"

The doors blasted open before the college student's knuckles could ever tap the wood. Dave sighed before dropping his hand back to his side. Balthazar rose from his kneeled position, his eyes focused on something ahead of him. Dave followed his gaze until his brown gaze fell upon the man they were seeking. Drake's face was blank, but his breathing was rapid and shallow. Black eyes darted to look for possible escape routes. The illusionist took a single step backward, moving his hands in a swirling motion with each other. A light formed between his hands the moment just before a blast of energy was thrown towards the newcomers.

Dave cried out slightly as he jumped away from the attack, letting his mentor field and negate it. When Balthazar was finished, Drake was gone, hidden somewhere in his massive home. The older sorcerer started to move into the condo, but the Prime Merlinian grabbed one of his arms, effectively drawing the older's attention.

"Balthazar, maybe, you should just wait here," Dave suggested. "You know, so the building isn't destroyed."

"You're not going in there alone, let's go," Balthazar stated, moving into the condo.

-/-

Balthazar didn't wait for his apprentice to interrupt his advance, again. He strode into the Morganian's home, eyes looking everywhere to try to find a hint to where Drake was. The illusionist was a danger here. He had the advantage of knowing the area, knowing where to hide, and where to stay away from. The maze of halls and rooms were confusing, but not impossible to navigate.

The sorcerer's teeth clenched as his irritation slowly returned. Dave was right, Balthazar knew this, the illusionist was young and inexperienced. But Drake had a choice when he was offered Horvath's hand, and he took it. How could he be trusted, when he so easily took every Morganian's help he could? Young or not, he had grown up a Morganian, and that was what he was. But, where the past cannot be changed, the future can be rewritten by the present. Even if that meant Balthazar having to put up with the arrogant illusionist.

Dave suddenly whispered from behind him, "I'd hide, too, if the people I knew as my enemies suddenly bust into my house, er, apartment. I mean, I ran as fast as I could when Horvath, alone, got into my place. He's two-on-one, Balthazar."

"I know, Dave. He has reason to be afraid," The sorcerer replied mechanically.

Dave opened his mouth.

"No, I'm not going to kill him. Yes, I'm thinking of having him train with you. No, that doesn't mean you'll be training any less," Balthazar smirked to himself as Dave let out a sigh. "Now, where could he be?"

-/-

Drake's heart was pounding loud enough that he was sure the two intruders could hear it. He didn't know what they wanted, but every time Balthazar was around him, he always seemed to get hurt, badly. Memories of being thrown into lockers with a force strong enough to bend them inward, being tossed around into a bathroom cubical, and being thrown to the floor, none too gently, flashed though Drake's mind. He was once a diehard Morganian and he knew the old sorcerer would never fully let him live it down, even if he told Balthazar that he had fully renounced any Morganianship when Horvath had almost killed him.

The illusionist was, as of now, hidden away in his closet, huddled behind a rack of clothes. His black eyes looked about, making sure no one was around him, before Drake reached to get a pair of black shoes. He slid them on and zipped them up as fast as he possibly could with his hands shaking as badly as they were. Drake needed to get out of his home. Fast. He didn't want to know why the 'dynamic' duo was looking for him; he didn't want to reap what he sewed. He just wanted out. Now.

Quietly, Drake slipped out of his hiding space, and moved toward the door to the closet. One ear pressed against the door, and when only silence was heard, he let himself enter his bedroom. He slinked over to the door into the main hallway, his breath hitched when he heard the voices of Dave and Balthazar.

"I know, Dave. He has reason to be afraid," The old Merlinian was saying to his apprentice, his voice dying as he moved farther down the hallway. Black eyes closed as the illusionist tried to control his rapid breathing and racing heart, when he failed miserably at that, he threw open the door and dashed toward the main doors. The exit was so close, just a few more steps, and he'd be free to run. Where? He didn't know, yet. He'd improv as soon as he was free.

"Drake!" Dave's voice had shouted from a good distance behind the magician.

An invisible force knocked the illusionist to the floor, and then began to drag him backwards by his ankles. Drake clawed at the carpet, desperately trying to escape the magic that could only belong to Balthazar, Dave wasn't this good. He couldn't be. Drake's manicured fingernails caught on parts of the rug beneath him, but could never hold on. The spell broke from him, releasing him to try to scramble away, only to be replaced by a pressure on his back, which held him in place. The carpet under the illusionist grew and came alive to wrap around his wrists, holding them in place above his head to keep his magic at bay.

Dave suddenly knelt beside him, "Drake! Hey, we're not here to fight! We want to talk. Just stop struggling, already."

The illusionist shook his head slightly. If they meant no harm, they wouldn't have blasted his doors in, or kept him from running, or have pinned him down as they did. They were never here to talk about anything. Never here for nothing. Never!

-/-

Callisto had stopped running from the scene of his 'crime' a while back, and instead was simply wandering about, looking at the flashing signs. Studying the people around him. Observing everything. He slipped his pale hands into the pockets on his black pants. His eyes narrowed as the fingers of his left hand brushed against a foreign object. He pulled it into sight, slowly turning it over in his hand. A cellphone?

He patted his own phone, which rested inside one of his jacket's pockets. Pale fingers pressed the power button on the new phone. A startup jingle sounded softly. Callisto looked around him before catching the opening banner that flashed across the screen of the black touch-phone. _Gotcha, Calli._

Purple eyes narrowed until the background for the phone loaded from a blank, white screen. Drake Stone smirked from the camera, his dark eyeliner even more evident than usual. Behind him was what looked like backstage of the place he had performed earlier today. The teen paused in thought, closing his eyes as a breath glided from his mouth. Intermission, the only time Drake had been unseen by the younger man, must have been when the illusionist took the picture and changed his banner.

Callisto muttered scornfully, "he must have slipped it in my pocket when he kept hugging me. When he was talking, so that I was distracted."

The teen looked at the building at the end of the street he was on. His apartment building was illuminated by its lobby lights. He then looked back at the phone, rolled his eyes, and turned to start the walk toward Drake's home. He would drop the phone off at the main lobby, and be done with it. Go home, sleep, and stop pondering so much about the illusionist. And that Dave Stutler. But…no.

Callisto wandered to the front desk of the large skyscraper. The attendant looked him up and down before sneering at him, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, sir," the teen smiled slightly, "I believe this belongs to Drake Stone. Could you give it to him?"

"You found this?"

"I think he slipped it in my pocket. Could you just—"

The man rolled his eyes, "You really think its that easy?"

Callisto tilted his head slightly, confusion written all over his person, "Pardon?"

"You just happened to have found Drake Stone's phone in your pocket. As though that hasn't 'happened' before. Fans come in here all the time," The man hissed. "If you really think it's his, why don't you just return it yourself? He'd let someone he knows in."

"That's the last thing I want to do," The teen placed the phone on the front desk. "I'm not a fan."

"Sure."

Callisto growled,_ Drake Stone will need this. He probably knew I would come this far, _he thought. _Am I that predictable or is Drake Stone just that good of an observer? I still don't understand him. He's curious._

"Fine," The teen finally relented, snatching the phone and stalking to the elevator. "I'll drop it beside his door. At least call him to tell him that."

The man behind the desk rolled his eyes, but reached for the phone as the elevator doors shut. Callisto glanced at the numbers above the door. They lit and dimmed with each level he passed. He frowned slightly.

"Why did I agree to this?" The teen sighed. "I don't want to be back at his room."

The elevator doors opened for him. The small, familiar room greeted the teen with the same blandness of any other one-colored room with nothing in it. Callisto groaned as he took a few steps forward to gingerly place the phone down on the floor in front of the wooden doors leading to the illusionist's abode.

"Just stop struggling, already."

A voice, muffled from being on the other side of the doors, hit Callisto's ears. That didn't sound like the magician. It was far less confident and less…accented, to say it all in one word. The teen stepped away from the closed doors, easily thinking about just walking away before anything happened that could be somehow falsely pinned on him. The elevator opened for him, becoming him to just leave before trouble happens. Let Drake deal with whatever it was he was dealing with. He was a sorcerer, right? He could do…something.

A flash of a man in mafia-like clothing, black hair and beard, and dark, cold eyes ran across the teen's mind. The sound of a body hitting the wall echoed from a memory. Words, seeming to be the final testimony of a magician, began to ring in Callisto's mind. The teen spun around, quickly working on picking the lock to the room with an unbent paperclip that was in one of his pockets.

"Damn his potential," Calliso growled as he pushed the doors open. The scene before him gave him an instant pause.

Drake Stone was, seemingly, tied to the floor by the carpet. He lay, stretched on his stomach, his arms pulled to their full length and tied at the wrist. The nerd, Dave Stutler, was kneeling directly next to him, one hand, which was helping him balance was placed between Drake's head and outstretched arms, the other hand rested on his own knee. An older, out of style man was looming over them. His wavy, brown hair fell around his face where bright blue eyes watched the two people below him with a stern, slightly dark stare. All three of them seemed to stop whatever it was they were doing before to look at the teen. Drake pulled a few more times at the rug before finally speaking.

"Calli! Thank God!" He paused, "Did you bring my phone?"

Callisto cocked his head to one side, "That was why I came back…I didn't know you were into this, Drake Stone…Dave Stutler."

"What?" The nerd's voice cracked, "N-no, no! This isn't what it seems like!"

"Uh huh," The teen replied sarcastically. "Then it is what exactly?"

"_They _busted into my house, mate! I was jus' minding my own self, you know, being at peace and changing clothes," Drake began quickly. "After our run in."

"You're tied to the floor, with a creeper standing over you, and a nerd breathing down your neck," The teen snapped. "Obviously I'm not going to be all that interested in you changing clothes."

"You asked, mate. Anyway, so…we're not exactly friends," The illusionist continued.

"Yeah, you're tied to the floor," Callisto rolled his hidden eyes.

Drake looked up at the nerd, "Why the hell am I still here? Let me go, mate!"

One of Dave's hands floated over the carpet bindings keeping Drake on the ground. The fabric unwound from the wrists they held onto and slipped back into the floor. The illusionist was instantly on his feet, moving to stand just in front of Callisto before turning to face the other sorcerers.

"We wanted to talk to you, Drake," but someone, Dave's brown eyes glanced at the older man in a trench coat. "Had to make it more difficult."

"Dave Stutler," The teenager cocked his head, "You say that, but…" Callisto trailed off as his eyes locked on the ring that the oldest man wore on one of his fingers.

The college student looked up at his mentor. His brown eyes trying to see what it was the youngest was looking at. Balthazar still held a dark glint in his eyes, which were trained on the man with frosted hair, as though he didn't even notice Callisto was still in the room. Or in existence at all. Dave raised his eyebrows, urging the man to explain the situation farther.

"Are you Callisto?"

The golden-haired man nodded, "You are?"

"Balthazar Blake," the sorcerer answered.

"Should that mean anything to me?"

"He was one of Merlin's apprentices," Drake muttered. "And now is master of the Prime Merlinian, here."

Blue eyes grew colder at the illusionist's explanation, a scowl becoming obvious as Balthazar continued to glare daggers at the magician. "Do you even know how to keep your mouth shut? Or have you not had a master long enough to know how to do even that, Morganian?"

Drake openly flinched at the sorcerer's words, "if you're gonna be like that, mate, at least get it right. I'm not a Morganian. Not anymore. Not since…"

Balthazar raised an eyebrow at the illusionist, obviously not convinced by the confession.

"I'm curious," Callisto murmured.

"Yeah, that's new, mate…"

The teen glanced at the illusionist before continuing his thought, "if Drake Stone has not had enough training, as you are suggesting, Balthazar Blake, wouldn't it be logical for you to train him? If you are an apprentice to Merlin, you must be able to teach him something."

Drake's mouth opened slightly, as though he was ready to say some philosophical idea, as though the hamsters had finally starting turning the wheels in his brain, but then he shut it. His voice, normally arrogant and proud, seemed lost in the idea. The accusing look of absurdity coming from the depth of the black eyes that looked at the teenager over a thin shoulder was unmistakable.

Dave and his master shared a look of déjà vu, as if they had already heard the proposal put the way that Callisto so easy asked.

"Balthazar," Dave finally murmured, his almost inaudible voice as nasal as always. "It's obvious. Everyone can see that. Please, at least try. I, uh, I mean, what could be the worst thing to happen. Well, other than him becoming the next Morgana and trying to enslave the entire human—let's not think about the bad side of this. If you don't like it, you can always call it off, right? You can, right?"

The older sorcerer sighed slightly. His intense look was no longer threatening, but calculating. Interested. He reluctantly muttered something muffled under his breath, his eyes looking only at Drake.

"What, mate?"

Another mutter answered.

Dave sighed, "I think that was his invitation for you to become his second apprentice."

Drake gaped for a moment before laughing, actually laughing, at the idea. "Me? Be his—" More laughs, "No!" Laughs. "No way."

Hidden eyes observed the knowing frown on Balthazar before looking at the illusionist, "No?"

"These guys hate me, Calli. Plus, I'd never want to be around that bloke!"

"Drake Stone," The teen argued, "This is a chance for you to open your potential, and let it be trained into power. It makes no sense to decline."

Dave smiled slightly, "Callisto's right. We could help each other train."

"You and me, mate? We'd kill each other before a week had passed," The illusionist stubbornly hissed.

The teen shook his head slightly before looking back at the illusionist, "Drake Stone, I really do believe you should take Balthazar Blake up on his offer."

"Just Balthazar is—"

"He does it to everyone, mate," The illusionist quickly explained before turning to the youngest. "Calli," Drake all but whined. "Let's just get out of here, we can go to your place, mate."

"Yeah," Callisto smiled, "That's a great idea. We can spend the night there, sleep next to each other, or just stay up all night! It'll be so awesome! It'll also never happen, because you need to be ready for your training with him."

"It's not that bad, Drake, really," Dave tried.

Black eyes shot a glare at the Prime Merlinian, who seemed to shrink in size under the look. The top lip of the illusionist's mouth curled into a dark sneer before it changed into a fake smile for the teen.

"I'm happy as I am, mate. Why should I change that?"

"Are you really, Drake Stone?"

Dave and Balthazar seemed utterly speechless at the bluntness of the teen's question. The illusionist's smile faded. A haunting silence covered the main hallway. No one wanted the silence to continue, for fear that it would never end, but no one would talk, for fear that the silence they so hated would not return. Blue eyes shared a glance with nervous brown before Balthazar and Dave looked back to the other two. Drake had turned away from the teen, and was looking at the floor, as though it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. As though there was something written there that only his black eyes could see. Callisto had turned his gaze away from the illusionist, and now carefully watched Dave, observing him as he observed the magician.

-/-

Balthazar watched Drake's internal struggle from a short distance away. He watched as the illusionist raced to find a way out of the trap he had fallen into. Callisto's curiosity was a curse to those who simply wanted to be left in the reality they had made for themselves. But it was also a great gift to those who were so lost in their own world that they could no longer find the pathway back to truth.

The sorcerer knew what the illusionist was feeling. He knew the lost, helpless look that was pastured all over the young man. Balthazar felt himself falling away from himself, and back into his own past. Back to when he was in the position that the illusionist found himself in. Pity pulled at Balthazar's heartstrings as Drake came short with all the answers he was longing to reach. Every argument he had in his psyche were undermined by the looming question that could never be properly answered.

Was he happy? Could he truly say that his life was just as he had always dreamed it would be?

Balthazar felt himself step toward the lost magician before he knew what he was doing.

-/-

_Why is this so hard to answer? _Drake thought to himself as he looked at the carpet. _Of course he was happy. Wasn't he? Why did Callisto have to be able to get to him like this?_

The illusionist's mind raced, trying desperately to find some ounce of prideful arrogance to show to the other three, but all thoughts had fled from his mind. His improv had suddenly been cut short, and he couldn't think of where to go from the where he was. Soft falling footsteps registered in a far corner of Drake's mind, but he didn't register that the footsteps were leading someone towards him until Balthazar Blake was standing directly in front of him.

The older sorcerer's tan hands were brushing off the dirt that had stuck itself to Drake's shirt. Blue eyes were as unreadable as the blank face of the man they belonged to. The illusionist watched him in silence.

"I am Balthazar Blake," The man spoke as he finished brushing off the magician. "Sorcerer to the seven-hundredth and seventy-seventh degree. And you are going to be my apprentice." He paused, "And I'm not asking."

-/-

The wind held a whisper of change. It grew and whistled, desperately trying to make itself heard, only to be blocked by ears that would not listen. Ears that had not listened for thousands of years. It tried again, gusting out its message with hope to find someone to listen. _Something_ to take notice of its words.

Otherworldly, completely red eyes opened, glowing in the darkness that shrouded them. A low, rumbling growl sounded from everywhere at once. The earth itself snarled with the holder of the red eyes. Ears twitched as unspoken words made their way to them.

A deep, snarling voice rumbled, "The time draws near."

**Fun stuff, yeah? Who is this red-eyed creeper? Tell me whatcha think!**


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin's Dragon

**Oh SNAP! What do ya think?**

Chapter 7

Callisto walked about his home, purple eyes glancing at his abode's decorations. The main hallway was neatly clear; the white rug practically shimmered with tidiness, as did the tall, white walls and gold bordering. The gold (badly)painted doors mimicked the spotless hall, leading to equally orderly rooms. The teen made a narrow oval around the hallway before wandering into the main room. Callisto's eyes made a quick decision that there was nothing worth inspecting farther in the home, and the teen moved to pick up a small remote, which rested on the arm of a white couch. The teen pointed the device toward an expensive-looking stereo. Its strobe light shined an eerie blue through the navy covering. The solid, silver casing was smooth and new. A pale finger pressed a button.

A violin's sound instantly filled the room. The sad, yet haunting voice bounced around the room, moving from wall to wall, and then down the hallway like an echo. Purple eyes slid shut as the melody turned into a beat, and then into a singer's voice.

_-I need another story_

_Something to get off my chest_

_My life gets kinda boring_

_Need something that I can confess_

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red-_

Callisto's mind shut out everything but the music. His hips swayed gently of their own accord, rocking the teen's body lazily. The slender form moved almost in a puppet-like manor, shifting by the pull of nonexistent strings. Everything faded into the hypnotizing melody. Reality itself blurred and merged with fantasy, until neither existed. Everything worldly ceased to exist. Everything.

_-From all the truth that I've said_

_Come by it honestly I swear-_

Everything but…

_-Thought you saw me wink, no_

_I've been on the brink, so -_

Everything but the music that held the teen under an unfaltering trance that seemed to get stronger and stronger as the song progressed. It gripped the golden-haired man, and held him in a captive's position so that there was no escape. Callisto's pale hand released the remote to let it fall onto the white rug at his feet. The blackness of his eyelids began to be tinged an even darker color.

_-Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those ears-_

Nothing mattered now. Nothing but the beautiful music that lulled the teen into a state of absolute numbness. A blissful, unfeeling tingle set the pale skin on fire, yet it was not noticed. Or, at least, it was not processed. But that thought didn't register to the teen's dazed mind.

_-Sick of all the insincere_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away-_

Nothing mattered now. Except…

-/-

Dave flinched as an explosion sounded from the other side of a door, after which a light 'thud' was heard as something hit the floor from another part of the closed-off room. One hand rested on the knob of the door, the other worried his hair. Trying desperately to fix the messy, bed-head locks, but only succeeding in making the black hair look all the worse. The college student sighed heavily before pushing open the door and wandering into his lab. Veronica sat, unfazed by any other person in the room, at the far end of the room, her eyes focused on a page in the incantus. The nerd scrambled around the outside walls to stand at the woman's side. A familiar title stared up at him from the top of the open page: _Dragon Training_.

"Hey," Dave uneasily greeted the sorceress.

Veronica smiled gingerly up at him, "Hello. Are you getting ready to leave?"

"Yeah, I never actually got a chance to mention this to him, so I'm going to try to get around Bal—"

"Dave!" The sorcerer's voice was thunder.

The Prime Merlinian flinched before turning to his master. The older man's charcoal pants hung as loosely as his gray shirt. A black vest was snugly buttoned around the man's chest. Behind him, sitting on the floor with his head on his knees, was Drake Stone. The illusionist's breath was rapid and shallow as he willed the air back into his burning lungs.

"Uh, yes?"

"Where are you going?"

Dave's mouth moved with no voice for a moment before his mind turned back on, "I was going to go to lunch with Callisto, I'm gonna swing by his place and we were going to walk—"

Drake's energy seemed to return tenfold as he sprung to his feet and scampered over to Dave, "You know where Calli lives, mate?"

The Prime Merlinian instinctively shrunk away from the Morganian-Merlinian, "Yes? He gave me his address last night when Balthazar and I were leaving your demented condo."

A leather-clad arm draped over the college student's shoulders, "Ya know, now that we're allies and all—"

A squeak finished Drake's sentence as Veronica magically pushed him toward Balthazar and the Merlin's Circle. Dave grinned at her before he turned and darted out of his lab. He quickly maneuvered through the streets, finding that the teen's apartment building was not too far from his own. Brown eyes cautiously watched the golden numbers on the doors.

"Six thirteen," Dave whispered, moving to knock on the stained wood.

-/-

Maxim Horvath scowled as he scanned the great city for his missing gem. The lack of it on his cane seemed to have added weight, instead of taking weight, from the walking stick. He cursed the kid who did this to him and the useless illusionist under his breath with every step he took. Rage filled his tired body, but he restrained from lashing out at anything without his magic. Without his jewel. The messy, cracking sidewalk he trudged on seemed old enough to crack even further under his feet as he stalked onward.

He was planning going to seek out the assistance of another, old, OLD sorcerer. He was known greatly for his unique, tan-ish jewel, but also for being particularly good at finding lost objects that called out to their owners to find them. All the man had to do was meditate for a second, and he knew exactly where the missing thing was. However; when Horvath arrived at the rundown, brick building, with windows broken and boarded up, he was not greeted in the slightest way. He knocked on the old door, only to have it creak open and reveal the dead body of the man Horvath was seeking. By the looks of the place, there had been a fight. And an obvious loser.

"Damn it!"

A memory of purple eyes flashed in the back, of Horvath's mind, along with another image of a smirking magician, but he willed the images away. He took a breath, cleared his mind and focused on the air of the building. It did not feel like any magic had been used in the place, but without his own gem, the Morganian could not be sure. He turned on his heels, and stalked away from the crumbling building, his rage turning into a great wrath with only two main targets to take it out on.

"Oh, what I will do to them when I've found it…what wouldn't I do?"

Horvath wasn't concerned with the Prime Merlinian or Balthazar at the moment, he'd kill them as soon as he killed that teenager and the waste.

"What would you give?" A rumbling voice growled from what seemed like a gust of wind.

Horvath spun around, his dark eyes scanning everywhere around him, but could see nothing that had any potential of speech. "Who's that?"

"A beast waiting to be summoned," The snarl continued as a gust of air blew about the Morganian, dying away for a moment as the breeze died. "What would you give? What would you do for me in return?"

"What are you offering?"

A gust pushed Horvath into a stumble, an impatient howl seemed to encase him before the voice returned. "A power that has never been held by a sorcerer before. A power that could surpass even the greatest trick of Morgana's."

A dark smile played upon the man's lips, "I'd give whatever you were interested in."

"Good."

The wind twisted about the tip of Horvath's cane, moving faster and faster until something began to glint in the middle of the miniature tornado. The sorcerer shielded his eyes from the intensity of the wind, only daring to look at what had been done when the air had stilled itself. Black eyes widened when they landed on a new jewel crowing his cane. Four crimson rubies shined, embedded in a silver pyramid, which was topped with a black, shimmering gem. Power coursed from the jewels, into the cane, and rushed though Horvath's body as though it had entered his blood stream.

"Enjoy this, Maxim Horvath, for it is a token of your alliance to me. Always."

The sorcerer's smirk widened, "Fine, but what about my old gem? I'm directly connected to it, ever since I accepted it. It cannot be so easily replaced."

"I know that," The wind snarled, "this jewel, however; will be your better half. It is stronger, more powerful. Better. Forget your past with Morgana, for I am the key to your future. Forget your life, for it is by my power and mind that you shall rise above this world, and never go back down."

Horvath pondered the meaning of the words, but voiced no objection as the wind settled to nothingness.

-/-

Blue eyes examined the sand-colored ring, frustrated confusion gripped at Taban's insides. Her mind beat itself as she inspected the ordinary object. It had no glow, no sparkle, nothing. Nothing interesting. It held a shine to it when she first found it on the man. It burned with a fire that was nothing less than otherworldly. But now it was nothing more than a decoration. And not a very good one at that. The brunette scratched at her short hair for a moment before snatching up her phone and quickly making a call.

-/-

_-Sick of all the insincere_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away-_

Callisto's mind was a blurred fuzz. Everything was nothing. And nothing mattered now. The world didn't matter. Plans didn't matter. Drake, Dave, magic, Taban, hidden eyes, none of it mattered. Nothing at all could break the teen from the hypnotic sounds he slowly fell victim to. Nothing at all mattered. Except…

_-My God, amazing how we got this far-_

Except that incessant ringing that slowly faded into the dazed mind. The piercing, unwanted noise cut through the melody that suspended the teen between awareness and a dream-state. But that didn't matter too much. Nothing but the music mattered. And yet…

_-It's like we're chasing all those stars-_

And yet the ringing continued. And yet the interruption began to pull the trance away from the teen's closed eyes and dragged him back to the reality he had come to know as his own life, his own world, and his own everything. And if everything really was nothing, then so was his existence. So was he. If everything was nothing, then there was no reason for him to be aware of anyone or anything. And no one would want to be aware of him. And that…

_-Driving shiny big black cars-_

That wasn't right. Callisto didn't know why it wasn't right. But his hazy mind knew it for certain. Something pulled at his lost conscience. Flashes ran across his mind. Faces filled his thoughts. Faces he knew, but could not seem to fully focus on. As though he was looking at everyone through a pair of glasses meant for another person. An arrogant star, a run-down nerd, a mafia-dressed man, a sad blonde, a mysterious man, a boy-ish brunette. Names, mixed in with the faces seemed to slowly awaken the teen's locked feelings. The numbness that Callisto so easily fallen victim to ebbed away. Drake, Dave, Horvath, Becky, Balthazar, Taban. Everything could not be nothing. Nothing was the absence of everything. It didn't make sense. It didn't make…

Purple eyes snapped open. A shuddering breath racked Callisto's body. As though his breathing had completely stopped in the moments of his trance. He shook his head, fighting off the sound of the music as he quickly grabbed the remote and put a premature end to the song. Instantly, his mind was shocked back to life, and he picked up his ringing cellphone, answering it with a shaky, "Hello?"

"How is it used?" Taban instantly demanded.

The teen rubbed the bridge of his nose, his mind just barely groggy enough to not know the context of the question, "what?"

"The gem. How is it—are you alright?"

"Yeah," Callisto answered a little too quickly. "The gem? Oh! I'm not sure, that man just waved his cane with the glowing jewel and—"

"How do you make it glow?"

"Not sure, it just—"

"There has to have been something he did."

"Maybe, but—"

"So how did he do it?"

"I don't know!" The teen growled. "I don't…"

Callisto suddenly became aware of the light rapping on his door. His eyes searched for a clock, widening when he noticed the time. "I have to go."

The phone was abandoned as he dashed toward the door, opening it for the knocking nerd.

"Dave Stutler," He greeted, "come in."

The Prime Merlinian smiled as he slipped into the teen's abode. Brown eyes widened more and more as he crept through the place with Callisto just behind him. The teen nudged him towards a white couch, silently requesting him to take a seat. Dave's smile had vanished, replaced with simple awe as he looked around him.

"You have a very nice place," The college student seemed to berate himself. "Better, uh, then mine, I mean."

A soft laugh escaped the teen, "Thanks, give me just a minute, 'kay?"

Dave nodded, watching as Callisto slinked away from him and disappeared behind a door. A sigh passed by the teen's lips as he rested his head against his bedroom door. He was not curious about what had happened to him, but confused. He hated confusion as much as he hated to be vulnerably different than other people. Callisto shook his head of such thoughts, quickly moving to his closet. The clothes he had on, although clean, were not as nice as his others. They were home-wear, not public-wear. Black, pajama-like pants were replaced with black, loose jeans. A sleeveless, loose, black shirt was easily discarded for a long-sleeved, skin-tight, black shirt. A long braid quickly fell down the teen's back as pale fingers easily finished their task. Sunglasses were pulled as Callisto slinked back out to where Dave still sat in awe.

"How much does this cost you?" The nerd whispered.

The teen shrugged, "Don't know, my friend pays for it. Her grandfather's rich. Shall we?"

Dave instantly scrambled to his feet, awkwardly muttering agreements under his breath. The pair exited the room, then apartment complex all together. They walked, chatting about simple topics: the weather, school, apartments, books, and anything else they didn't have to think too much about. The more they conversed, and more relaxed they got with each other's presence. They began to tease and torment each other with jokes and pranks. Until Calliso switched subjects to a more personal one.

"I don't understand you, Dave Stutler."

The Merlinian sighed, knowing the conversation would eventually take this turn, "Yeah?"

The teen hummed slightly, "why is it that you have more potential than Drake Stone, and, yet, it dims more than his? Why do you not use your potential every minute of every day to make it become skill?"

-/-

Dave was silent as the golden-haired man interrogated him. _Is this what Drake feels like? How could anyone answer these things?_

"Uhh, well, I'm not sure," The Prime Merlinian began. "I want—"

"Then why don't you?" The teenager snapped. "Everyone _wants_ something…why does that keep them from _doing_ something about it? Why are you and Drake Stone so easily sated with how you are _now_? Why do you not push yourself to be what you _could_ be?"

Dave closed his mouth. His thoughts had folded in upon themselves. To his fortune, however; they had arrived at the little restaurant that he had planned to have lunch at. "Here we are."

-/-

"Again," Balthazar demanded the tired illusionist.

Drake hissed out a breath before once again forcing himself to stand up. He focused on the air between his hands for a moment; a blue-ish light flickered to life, slowly taking the form of a plasma ball. The attack was sent towards a hanging target, which Balthazar had set up before they began, stating that he trusted Drake's aim as much as he trusted Horvath.

Light eyes inspected the target, looking from the newly-obtained apprentice to the damage dealt. "Again."

A scowl crept onto the lips of the magician. He twisted his hands differently, and sent an invisible shockwave to the target, blasting it across the lab. Drake stalked out of the Merlin's Circle, muttering something under his breath. The old Merlinian's gaze bored into the man as he left the lab, then turned to the love of his life. Veronica sat, watching him coolly.

"Why are you so hard on him already, Balthazar?"

"I'm not being hard, I'm being reasonable," The sorcerer answered. "He is inexperienced. Untamed, and uncontrolled."

Veronica moved to sit beside him, "Do you blame him for that?"

Balthazar looked at her, shaking his head slightly, "No."

"You want him to be his best, and that's understandable," the sorceress smiled. "But before he will bend to your will, you must connect with him. Remember, love, that the last two people he could look up to either betrayed him or vanished from his sight. Would you be so easily trusting?"

A smile pulled at the Merlinian's mouth, "I'm already not. I will try, Veronica, but it has always been you who is better at making connections."

Balthazar stood, slowly walking after the aggravated Drake. The sorcerer moved about the underground area, seeking his lost apprentice. He heard the illusionist's voice before he ever found him. The Merlinian moved to a closed door, but the voice on the other side stopped him before he ever turned the knob.

"Calli, mate…no, no we're taking a break. Yeah, I-I know your out with him today, but…" There was a heavy pause. "I don't know why I don't shine! Stop asking me that." A hiss sounded, "I don't know! Probably 'cause the first person who ever took an interest in me fucking ran away when I was fifteen without saying a thing to me. Probably 'cause the next person who 'wanted to help me' tried to kill me with some parasite spell. Probably 'cause every person that I've ever trusted has ended up breakin' me, and then expected me to put the pieces back good as new."

The sorcerer knew that he should leave. This was a private conversation, and he wasn't in it. This eavesdropping was crossing so many lines that he could never pretend weren't there. But, at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to leave.

"I know, I know…you're curious. I'll call ya later, mate. Yeah, bye."

Drake had opened the door before Balthazar was even aware it was happening. The illusionist's eyes widened in surprise before narrowing into slits, one lip curled to finish the poisonous look that Drake was sending the older.

The Merlinian, having decided he had no philosophical reason for listening to the illusionist come undone decided that quoting would be the best option. Changing his voice slightly, Balthazar stated "'Always two there are, a master and an apprentice.'"

Drake instantly countered "'who's the more foolish: the fool, or the fool who follows him?'"

Balthazar retaliated, "'Your eyes can deceive you; don't trust them.'"

"'I think my eyes are getting better'" Drake's eyes rolled, "'instead of a big dark blur, I see a big light blur.'"

"'Truly wonderful the mind of a child is.'"

"'Your overconfidence is your weakness.'"

It was Balthazar's turn to roll his eyes, "'your focus determines your reality.'"

Drake began to smile through his scowl, "'the ability to speak doesn't make you intelligent.'"

"'Watch your mouth kid, or you'll find yourself floating home,'" the Merlinian smirked.

The two men paused for a moment, looking at each other intriguingly before both shouted, "'It's a trap!'"

-/-

Dave looked up from the menu as Callisto sat back down, "Sorry about that."

"No worries," The Prime Merlinian answered, "Do you know what you want?"

The teen nodded as a spiffy waiter swaggered up, "Vat can I get vor you?"

"I'll have the spaghetti," the teen stated in an almost bored tone, not even glancing at the newcomer.

Dave frowned slightly, "And I'll have the lasagna, please."

As the waiter moved away from the pair, Callisto's normal curiosity instantly was revived. "So what's it like to be the Prime Merlinian?"

"What just happened?"

"Pardon?"

"You just kinda…uh…turned off," The college student made a random gesture with his hand, as though it explained everything. Callisto's raised eyebrow, however; only acted as a show that the gesture did nothing. "You seemed bored."

"With?"

"The waiter."

"Oh, him," the teen shrugged. "He's not interesting. He has no further potential. He's," a pause, "boring. Not like you."

Dave nodded slightly, moving to pick up his glass of water, and only succeeding in knocking over the other's glass and sending the clear drink splashing off the table. The Merlinian spluttered and quickly moved to clean the spill with a fabric napkin when the sound of amused laughter rang in his ears. It wasn't teasing or directed toward him, it was just there. As though the one laughing was simply enjoying everything that was offered. Brown eyes focused on the younger man, who was covering his mouth to try to contain his giggles. A smile sprang onto Dave, and soon he found himself laughing with the other, as though it was a contagious disease of some sort.

"You know, Calli…can I call you 'Calli'?" A shrug answered the question. "You know Calli, you're a pretty…special…guy."

"Wow…thanks…" The sarcastic reply only brought more laughter. "What do you mean, Dave Stutler?"

"You're definitely the only one of your kind. Whatever that may be."

"Yes, I obviously come from Pluto."

"That's not even a planet, anymore."

"Once a planet, always a planet!" Callisto declared.

-/-

A man in mafia-like clothing watched a pair inside of a small restaurant intently. His dark eyes keeping track of their every move. In one of his hands a cane was gingerly being held, it was tipped by an unusual looking ruby collection with a single black gem. Each jewel seemed to hold a glow to it.

"Well, well. We meet again, Purple-eyes."


	8. Chapter 8

Merlin's Dragon

Chapter 8

Dave's brown eyes watched as Callisto looked around the restaurant they resided in. When the teen finally looked at his companion, the Prime Merlinian spoke, "How old are you, again?"

"Seventeen."

"Where was your family when I came to pick—"

"I don't know, Dave Stutler," Callisto tried to smile, only succeeding halfway before continuing. "My parents disappeared one day…and never came back…when I was fourteen. I lived with my friend, Taban, for a few years before I wanted to live on my own."

"Why would you—"

"I hate to rely on people."

Dave closed his mouth, guessing that the teen had heard all the questions before. The college student watched his own reflection stare back at him from the depths of the sunglasses that rested on the other man. Contorted and refracted, the mirror image held Dave's own gaze for a moment before the Prime Merlinian looked away. Chocolate eyes caught sight of familiar mafia clothing as the nerd turned his head to the right. Instantly, his eyes, wide and worried, were back on Callisto.

A golden eyebrow arched.

"Uh, we, uh," Dave flagged down the waiter, gave him as much money was in his pockets and, as the man walked away smiling widely, grabbed the teen by a pale wrist. The Prime Merlinian hauled the other unceremoniously though the eatery, causing stares and murmurs to be thrown their way.

"What are you doing?" Callisto snapped slightly as his hip collided with a table as he was dragged to the back of the café.

Dave glanced behind him, moving quicker when he saw the man he feared enter through the glass doors. _I knew he'd been watching us!_

"Vat are you doin' 'ere?" A cook shouted at the pair as they rushed past the kitchen entrance and out the back door.

Still the older's grip didn't relent. He dragged the teen around to the front of the building, and pulled the younger into a run. Callisto stumbled slightly as Dave shot around a corner, practically dislocating the teen's shoulder as he kept running. Their footsteps were completely drowned out by the sounds of the city. Cars honked, people talked, radios blared, commercials advertised. Everything raced on around the sprinting pair as the world blurred past them.

-/-

Callisto curled his upper lip slightly as his eyes watched the genuine fear that controlled his companion. A pale hand suddenly grabbed Dave's wrist as the teen pulled them into the nearest alleyway. A cry of surprise was dragged from the older's lips as he turned from leader to follower. The cement world that the two ran through was dark and close together. Shadows played on the walls as though they were dancers, locked away, but still performing. Dimly the teen could make out the tapping of footsteps on pavement, chasing them even farther into the maze of passageways.

"Trust me, Dave Stutler, no one knows the alleys like I do," Callisto shot into a sharp turn around a brick corner. "And no one will find us as long as I am in the lead."

Dave huffed some reply past his panting breaths.

The teen stopped abruptly as he turned another corner, causing the college student to slam into his back. The pair toppled to the ground, crashing their heads against the cold, wet pavement. Dave rubbed his head, groaning as his hand encountered an obvious bump. He noted, dully that he was being watched by eyes hidden behind cracked sunglasses. Calculating eyes that always seemed to seek out something unknown to all but the holder of the eyes.

"Did you just randomly decide that we should go for a sprint around New York or is there something you want to tell me?" Callisto murmured, sitting up and looking away from Dave, shaking his head slightly.

"Can we talk about this later? There's someone—"

"Why here? Why did I come here?" The teen hissed under his breath, looking at the seemingly normal walls of the alley. Flashes of a crumpled body and a mafia-like man flashed across his mind. The sound of a body hitting a wall rang like church bells in the teen's ears.

Something pulled Callisto up from the ground, pushing him into a walk, then a run. Dave's hand held his forearm tightly as he urged the teen to continue to guide them. But the younger was lost in his own thoughts. Memories flashed dangerously close to the surface of his mind, playing with his coherency. As soon as they turned away and out of the passage, Callisto came to with a quick

"Taban." He picked up the speed instantly, pulling Dave even harder and more urgently than before. "Stay with me, Dave Stutler. We're going to my most trusted companion."

"Companion?"

-/-

Horvath lumbered through the alleys looking all about him, using all of his senses to vainly try to find those who eluded him. The dim glow of the rubies slowly was snuffed out, and only then did he accept his defeat. With a growl, the Morganian turned a corner, freezing as he realized he had been there before.

Drake Fucking Stone. The wannabe sorcerer. It was his fault that Horvath was in such a situation. It was his fault that Horvath had lost his jewel. It was his fault that Horvath now found himself loosing a chase. Him and that damned purple-eyed-mystery.

"Mystery…" The world itself whispered in a breeze.

Dark brown eyes roamed over the cane held in the sorcerer's hand, pausing as they landed on the crimson and black crystals that rested upon the head of the staff. It was their fault that Horvath had this. And he was so willing to use it. So eager to use it.

_They will die. _

The threatening thought was pondered as Horvath stalked down an alleyway, walking toward the sound of streets.

"One battle does not dictate a war," he smirked, kicking over a trash can as he reemerged back into the busy streets.

-/-

_Boys will be boys._

Veronica stared at the two sorcerers in front of her in confusion and amusement. Both Drake and Balthazar had dressed up in costume and were reenacting all of the Star Wars movies as best as only two men could. All had been going well until a new character was being introduced. What started out in good fun slowly slipped into a disaster as the two men snarled and argued with each other.

"I won't do it, Mate!"

"I can't be two places at once. If I'm Han, _you_ have to be Leia in this scene."

"What about your girlfriend? Why can't she do anything?"

"Because she's never seen Star Wars before. She doesn't know anything about it."

Drake sneered, "Neither did you. Not until you snuck into your Lil' Prime Merlinian's DVD case. But you're still acting in this."

"Shut up and put this on," Balthazar handed a long, brown wig to the illusionist, who instantly hissed through gritted teeth.

"I'm not incompetent, Mate! I transformed completely into Dave once, I'm sure I can make my hair different."

"Not anymore different than it already is," Muttered the older sorcerer.

Drake's mouth fell open, "take that back!"

-/-

A light rapping sound came from a large door. Blue eyes curiously glanced in the direction of the front entrance before slipping a sand-colored gem into a navy, denim pocket and slinking to the place that the intrusive noise emanated. A tan-ish hand reached for the lock on the wood, turning it until a soft 'click' signaled that it was possible to open up to the world that was always just beyond the door. Before Taban could reach for the knob, it twisted on its own and the door pushed open. Callisto dragged another man behind him as he quickly shut the door with a simple flick of the wrist, which somehow held all the grace such a move could hold.

"Welcome?" Taban sarcastically held out a hand.

Callisto pulled his sunglasses off before throwing them across the room. A low growl built up in his chest and was released softly from the back of the teen's throat. Purple eyes held a combination of pain, anger, and fascination. The chaos of these opposing emotions bubbled over, leaving the teen at a breaking point.

Dave flinched backwards, "H-hi. I'm Dave, uh, Stutler."

"Taban," blue eyes continued to watch the youngest. "What's wrong with Callisto?"

"I'm not sure, he's been in a state of, I guess, shock."

"Shock, Dave Stutler? Shock. No. No, not shock," The teen hissed, his back facing his spectators. "It's just…curious."

Taban noticed the slight shake in the voice, so easy to believe, that hinted that the calmness was an act. Was a mask to hide what truly lay beneath. She looked at the newcomer, face expressionless except for a raised eyebrow. The man didn't look like the type of person Callisto chose to be around. He was too nerdy, too skinny, too unknowing. Yet, at the same time, he was exactly the type of person who Taban expected to see the teen with. Someone that, to the world, had their fate and identification written on them by physical appearance since birth. Someone who the world might not know as well as it should. Someone much like the teen, himself.

"What happened?"

Dave cleared his throat slightly, "we were being chased by a man named Horvath—"

"Horvath?" Taban repeated suddenly.

Callisto now faced the pair, eyes wide as Dave revealed just what they had been running from. "I…I'll be right back."

"Callisto!" Taban called after her friend as he quickly slipped into another room and vanished into the shadows.

-/-

Callisto sat in a dark corner of a random room in Taban's home. In the home of the one person he trusted as much as himself. Taban was the closest thing he had to family.

Taban was…she was always there.

Legs were pulled to his chest, head resting on his knees. Even if his eyes were open, he would be able to see nothing. The room was large and black figures of furniture could just barely be seen, but nothing was clearly visible. Nothing was clear. Nothing was understandable in the room. His own isolation slowed his heartbeat but had his mind racing. It didn't make sense. Questions flew around the teen, but the answers were just beyond his reach, only close enough for his fingers to brush over them, yet never grasp them.

_Horvath. Horvath. Horvath. _The name repeated itself like a mantra inside the teen's mind. Why had that name affected him so? Why hadn't he known who Dave and he ran from? Dave was so terrified when he dragged the teen out of the restaurant that Callisto had never thought to look behind them to see what had the other so terrified. He just took control and lead Dave where he knew he could out run anyone. He could so easily navigate through the alleys. Just as Dave needed.

Dave, the Prime Merlinian. Dave was…Dave was strong enough on his own.

Callisto had piloted the alleys all his life, it was like he was walking on public sidewalks in the alleys, he knew where to go, when to turn, when to just run and not look back. But why did his feet instantly lead him to that place in the alleys? The place that so often turned his dreams into nightmares. The place that shook him to the core. The man who sent chills through his body. Pale hands rubbed slender, muscular arms as his mind continued to throw questions around. Why was he so worked up about this? He never gets worked up about something that affected another person more than he. Drake.

Drake was…he was fine now.

Callisto had Horvath's gem. And now Horvath had a new one. A ruby one with black crystals as well, and, for some reason that Callisto could not define, it send a shiver up his spine when he and Dave were near it. When they were being chased, Callisto couldn't shake the feeling that lurking in every shadow they had passed was a monster ready to snatch them to it and hold them forever. It felt like they had been watched. Every move they made was speculated.

Something shifted inside of the teen. Some kind of foundation fell away, leaving him on the edge. His senses were heightened. His body felt lighter, as though at any moment he could simply fly away from everything. But why fly away when there is no where to go? Everything he knew was right where he was. His life was here, in the busiest city he could imagine, with the people he surrounded himself with. Taban.

A spark flickered in a dark corner of his unconscious.

Dave.

A fire ignited, heating his chilled body and mind.

Drake.

Callisto raised his head, purple eyes holding the same raging fire that now flared through his veins. This was his home, his life, his reason to live. The teen rested his head against the wall behind him, staring into the blackness that surrounded him. No matter who came against him, he wouldn't leave this place. He wouldn't stand down. He wouldn't loose what he had.

A smirk pulled on his lips, "curious. Very curious."

The teen pushed himself in to a standing position before sauntering to the adjacent room which held his companions. They watched him closely as he advanced on them. His graceful movements glided him into a stop in front of them.

"I assume you've told Taban everything," Callisto spoke without a questioning tone.

-/-

Dave simply nodded in response, as though talking would shatter the teen into pieces. Callisto didn't seem like he ever broke down in the first place, as though the chase to Taban's house was all in good fun. Giving the air about him the feeling that everything was just a game that he was winning. The Prime Merlinian lowered his gaze for a moment before the teen spoke again.

"Have you figured anything out about this?"

Dave glanced at what the teen was holding. A gasp escaped him as brown eyes landed on the blue sapphires, so neatly arranged around what easily could be seen to be a head of a cane, in the palm of Callisto's hand. "How did you? That's…"

"I sent a few of my…associates…after it," Taban answered easily, glancing over at a cage of rats.

"Then what did he have today?" Dave questioned.

Callisto cocked his head, "A replacement obviously. I'm not sure where from, but I don't like it."

"A supplier. I've gotten no where with them," Taban fished the tan gem out of her pocket, holding it out for the pair to see. Purple eyes focused on the new gem for an instant before turning to Dave. An unspoken command had the Prime Merlinian drawing out his ring to finish the triumvirate. Brown eyes glanced back and forth between the other two people nervously. Was he really the only ring bearer here that was a sorcerer? For some reason he couldn't believe that. Or at least he wouldn't.

"You once asked who the Prime Merlinian was," The youngest looked at Taban. "Now you know him."

Dave smiled anxiously as intense blue eyes flashed to him, "Heh, hi there."

"You're joking me," Taban drawled. Callisto snickered before he was silenced by a glare shot at him from Dave. The Prime Merlinian placed his ring back into his pocket, breaking the spell that had fallen over the trio, and causing the other two to hide their crystals as well. "I just expected something more…epic."

"He is," Callisto defended suddenly. "At least his potential is. However, we can finish this later, Taban, we need a ride back to his—what do you call it?"

"Lab?"

"His lab."

"Easy, my chauffeur is in the back cleaning the car," Taban pointed a finger towards a back room with a door. "Go for it, he knows you."

Callisto smiled and quickly spun to go find the chauffeur. Dave began to follow the teen out of the room, but a voice sent him pause.

"If you do anything against him, Prime Merlinian, I'll be after you before you have a chance to take a breath," Taban hissed, suddenly becoming deadly serious.

"I never would," Dave turned to face the slightly short woman.

She scoffed, " I know him. It takes a long time for him to completely trust someone, but he's interested in trusting you. Don't take that for granted."

The darkness of the situation made it hard to breathe. Icy eyes held brown eyes in a threatening gaze. The two watched each other for any sign of the body to give away the position each had on the subject of Callisto, who seemed to have grown tired of waiting for Dave, and returned to the room. He moved to the Prime Merlinian easily, as though he didn't pick up on the weight of the air around the pair.

"What's going on?"

Taban's smile lit up the room instantly, "Nothing, just talking to your boyfriend."

The Prime Merlinian turned to weakly smile at the teen. Huffing slightly at the comment made about them. Callisto looked at him curiously for a moment before responding, "He's not my boyfriend."

"Right, you have Drake Stone."

Callisto scowled and lunged at Taban, who giggled and dodged the attack. The teen chased her around Dave, who laughed as he watched the playful chase, which came to an end when Callisto finally decided to chase at a faster pace. The teen grabbed Taban by the arms, causing her to fall back against the teen. Dave watched with amusement as the younger faked a growl and shook his friend playfully.

"Nothing's going on between me and Drake Stone."

"Nah, he's too whore-ish for you, isn't he," Taban smiled.

Callisto released her and turned to Dave, "ready?"

-/-

The black car, although not a limo, was large and had light gray leather seats. Between the back seats and the driver was a thick, blackened window. Callisto smiled slightly at Dave's awe of the vehicle. Right from the off the Prime Merlinian looked at every place in the car as he possibly could without being completely ridiculous. Finally he seemed to feel the heat of the other's gaze upon him. The college student straightened up to regain as much of the other's respect as he could after even looking under the seats to see what it looked like.

"What kind of car is this?"

Callisto replied after a smirk, "A Rolls-Royce Phantom."

"Are you, uh, into cars?"

"Not really, they're obvious."

Dave hummed in question.

"They don't change. Everyone knows what they can do and they do as they are made to. They're static," the teen finished with a shrug. A wind suddenly began to blow his hair around his head like a halo. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, sorry. It was the button for the window," Dave quickly cut off the wind and left the window alone. "So…what are you and Drake, exactly?"

"Companions," Callisto didn't miss a beat. "I helped him, and he's sticking around me. We coexist, nothing more."

"And us?"

The teen looked at Dave with a calculating look for a few long seconds before finally responding, "I'm not sure, yet. Not completely."

"Not enemies, right?"

"Yeah," Callisto smiled, "definitely."

Dave nodded, "just making sure. I can deal with that."

"And you, Dave? What are we?" The teen raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Friends, I hope," The Prime Merlinian met the younger's purple gaze. A slow smile pulled on his lips and soon one also appeared on Callisto. "Calli?"

"Hmm?"

"We have to do this again without all the chasing sometime, okay?"

The teen only laughed in response.

-/-

Drake and Balthazar were caught in an epic battle with the force when they heard the sound of a metal door opening and clanking closed. Two pairs of footsteps made their way down to the large open area where the sorcerer's were. The illusionist watched as Veronica stood from her sitting position to greet the newcomers as they made their way down the final flight of stairs. Dave smiled slightly at everyone, making a wide arch around Drake as he passed the magician to the Prime Merlinian's room, where a spare change of clothes was hidden for the nerdy man. The illusionist took a quick step toward him, causing a squeak to be torn from Dave.

"Hey, Man-Whore, leave him alone," Callisto's voice had Drake at the teen's side in seconds.

"All in good fun, Calli," the illusionist smiled. "You look good in that, Mate. How was your day?"

"Good. And it's a sleeveless shirt with jeans, nothing special." The teen took a step away from the other, looking up slightly to meet the gaze of black eyes. "And your get up?" Purple eyes traveled up and down the costumes of Drake and Balthazar.

"We were reenacting a few movies," The illusionist explained with a wave of his hand.

"Never would have guessed. I wonder which ones," the teen's sarcastic remark pricked the illusionist's skin like needles.

Dave shuffled back into the group, "Hi, Balthazar."

"Dave," the master sorcerer greeted. "Callisto, don't you normally where sunglasses?"

The teen shrugged, "they broke."

"Balthazar, we need to tell you something," Dave murmured, glancing at everyone quickly before continuing. "While Calli and I—"

"When did he start calling you 'Calli'?" Drake snapped.

"After you," the teen retorted. "Don't worry; you're still the first, Drake Stone."

"Damn right, Mate."

"—Were having lunch, Horvath found us and chased us through the city. We lost him in an alleyway behind some club," Dave cautiously peeked at Callisto, who was inspecting Drake as the illusionist turned his eyes away from everyone else. "He has a new crystal on his cane."

"What? How is that possible? Why would he—"

"Because I have his original one," Drake looked at the teen curiously as Callisto interrupted Balthazar. "But that's not the big problem. I saw what he was capable of with his old one…I'm really not interested in figuring out if he's better now, but it sure feels like it."

Veronica wrapped her arms around one of Balthazar's, "he must have allies we don't know about. Powerful ones at that."

Balthazar sent a look in the direction of the apprentices, light eyes looking past each their eyes and deep into their souls. "Don't do anything stupid." He then turned to Veronica, "let us not worry them, come, we'll talk elsewhere."

Three pairs of eyes watch warily as the two sorcerers left, murmuring to each other, and every once in a while throwing glancing at the trio before slipping into another room all together. Drake looked from Dave to Callisto for a moment before suddenly grabbing the teen by the arm and dragging him away from the Prime Merlinian.

"What are you doing, Drake Stone?"

"Horvath came after _you_ because you helped _me_," the illusionist hissed, playing with his gravity-defying hair with his free hand.

Callisto pulled away from the older man, "So? That doesn't give you reason to pull me away from anyone."

Drake curled a lip, irritation running through his entire body with his blood, though he wasn't sure who exactly he was irritated at. "He's after you because of me, Mate! This shouldn't be a worry for you. It's not your fight."

"It is, now, Drake Stone. I _chose_ to make it be my fight!" Callisto's silky voice held a growing edge to it. "This isn't _your_ fault! I _chose_ to help you. I chose to _save_ you!"

-/-

Dave watched with an open mouth as the two people who he thought to be inseparable snapped and growled at each other. Drake's frame shook slightly, fists clenched as Callisto's slender frame was tense. It seemed surreal, as though they were not actually fighting, but merely acting in a play. As though their characters were angry at each other, but the actors were still close and happy to be around one another.

As though it was a game. Dave's feet took him to the fight before he could actually acknowledge that he was moving at all. He put a hand on Callisto's shoulder. That alone snapped the teen out of his fight mode and had purple eyes focusing on the Prime Merlinian. Dave could feel the heat of the illusionist's glare on the side of his face, but he didn't dare meet the poisonous stare.

"Please stop," Dave muttered. A scoff came from the direction of Drake, who the Prime Merlinian turned to. "You're friends."

"Friends? No, you idiot. We're Calli's 'companions'," the illusionist hissed, the anger in his voice penetrated Dave's skin and rushed to his heart.

"Dave Stutler is right, there's been enough—"

"Do you have any friends at all?" Drake snapped as he interrupted the teen, black eyes meeting otherworldly purple for an instant before Callisto turned away from both of them. The trio was silent for a second before the youngest glanced back at them with some unreadable look in his eyes before stalking away from them and out the closest door.

"Calli," Dave whined as Drake turned away from the door the teen exited. "What was that for?"

"I just felt like it needed to be said, ya know?" The illusionist shrugged before slightly changing the topic. "Why do all major things involving Callisto always happen when the three of us are together? Why is it that one of us always has to walk away, Mate?"

Dave nodded, "and how many times will it take before the one who walks away doesn't come back?"


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin's Dragon

**(Whew. Man I'm a lazy writer. Anyway, enjoy, and remember…Reviews inspire me to write more!)**

Chapter 9

The dark of the night had taken the world by strife by the time that Callisto's silent footsteps left the alleyways and wandered onto a fancy sounding road with fancy houses decorating it on either side. How long he had been walking about the city was an absolute mystery to him, but he couldn't have cared less about the time of day it was. A snarl had painted itself onto the teen's face. Clenched fists shook at the teen's sides as he stalked down the familiar road.

"Do I have any friends at all? What rubbish," Callisto growled. "What did you expect me to do, Drake Stone? Just stand there and take your interrogations?"

A small voice in the back of the teen's mind reminded him that he, too, interrogated his companions constantly. But his goal in it was to gather information, to fit the pieces together in the puzzle. To better know the world and its inhabitants. The way the illusionist spoke…it was meant to hurt, to sting, to wound. The voice seemed to sigh in remembrance that the illusionist was probably being defensive due to the way he taught himself to live his life. He kept people at a distance.

"That's not an excuse, Drake Stone. I gave you no reason to snap."

_Do you have any friends at all? _The accented accusation flew around the mind of the teen like a caged bird, wanting nothing more than to be set free. A black shoe kicked a can down the road with as much force Callisto could spare without breaking his stride.

_What was he thinking? He's always around me, he's a great companion of mine. _The teen thought to himself, purple eyes focusing on a house down the street, a house he had already visited this day. _Of course I have friends, I have…_

Callisto's step faltered slightly before he ran to the door of Taban's house. A pale hand beat on the door, waiting for a few moments before banging against the wood again and again until it opened, revealing the smaller being, nose in a book. Blue eyes glanced at the teen, back at the book, then, suddenly, as though they saw something on Callisto, snapped back to the teen, the book forgotten as he was pulled inside. The teen was instantly pulled to a couch, where Taban sat beside him, blue eyes scanning his purple for any notion as to what was the reason of such a visit.

_Of course I have…I do, don't I? What's the difference? What's the— _

"What is the difference between a companion and a friend?" Callisto questioned suddenly.

Taban seemed surprised at the question before her blue eyes wandered to the ceiling as she thought. A tanned hand scratched her short, brown locks for awhile before she finally decided to answer slowly, thoughts forming as her voice continued. "A companion…is there only for your own selfish reasons." She paused, "a friend is there for any reason even when you don't want one. They are always at your side. A friend is someone who understands your past, believes in your future, and accepts you just the way you are."

Callisto sat quietly, "so are we friends, or companions?"

"Am I around you, even when you wish I wasn't?"

"Yes, sometimes."

"And you come to me when you need to be by someone's side? You feel compelled to be with me, for no logical reason at all?"

"Yes."

"Then, yes, Callisto, we're friends," Taban smiled.

The blonde nodded, pursing his lips in a frown. "And…what happens when a friend walks away from another friend?"

"All these hard questions," Taban joked. "They forgive each other next time. They look past the flaws."

"How do they forgive each other?"

"Without words," Taban sighed at the look of confusion in the purple eyes before her. "Friends just know. They shine with one another on their own."

Callisto looked away from the other, "shine…"

_Why do you hide what shines within you?_

The blonde shook his head slightly. "I have to go," the teen jumped to his feet, racing to the door.

Taban did her best to keep up with him, "Callisto." He turned to her. "Where ever you're going, I have some of your sunglasses in the other room—"

"No," the younger smiled, "I don't need them. I just…I have to go, Taban. I never had friends until tonight, and I'm not ready to loose them, yet, either."

The teen turned, threw open the front door and bolted away from the other. Light footsteps carried him over the pavement of the roads, into the alleyways, and closer to the underground subway turnaround that he now knew as 'Dave's Lab'. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, he could feel the wind whipping against his skin, he could feel that he needed to talk to _him_ again.

-/-

"Why did you do that?" Dave questioned. "Horvath was following us all day, and you send Calli back to the streets! What were you thinking?"

Drake scowled, "I just feel that it needed to be said, ya know?"

"No, no, I don't know, Drake. All I know is that you, yes _you_, just ran off the only thing in your life, so far as I know, that you seem to care about," the Prime Merlinian exclaimed, instantly covering his mouth with his hand once the words escaped him. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't—"

"Yes you did, mate," Drake faked a smile. The illusionist watched the smaller man for a moment more before he strode out of the underground lab.

"Where are you going?"

"To find 'im."

The cool night air stung the magician's lungs as he slinked over to his black Ferrari. Dark eyes scanned the area around the illusionist, trying to find a clue to which way the teen had fled. Drake sank into the driver's seat, fluffing his dyed hair as he continued scanning the road. The other door opening caused the magician to jump, the hand with his ring instantly shooting up defensively. Drake growled as Dave slipped into the passenger's seat.

"I don't know if it'll help, but Calli and I went to someone's house in that direction," here the Prime Merlinian pointed down a different road. "It was a really nice place."

"I know where your thinking, Mate, now get out."

"Don't you think that it would be safer if—"

"_I _chased him away, and _I_ will bring him back," Drake shot a glare at the college student, who scurried away from the other, closing the car door behind him as though the illusionist was about to jump at him.

"Just…be careful," Dave looked to the ground. "I know that you and Horvath had trouble, and, I don't know, maybe—"

Before the nerd could finish his thought, Drake had revved up the engine, peeled out, and raced away. The illusionist watched the Prime Merlinian shrink away in his rear-view mirror. He took a breath before he began to weave between all the other cars that were still clogging the streets, even at night. His black eyes scanned everywhere, watching the blurs that passed his car for any hint, any notion that Callisto was in the mass of colors. Any sign that the teen was standing among the people, as though Callisto had simply walked a few blocks away and was waiting for Drake to come pick him up…like he knew that Drake would come after him. But somehow, the illusionist knew it wouldn't be that simple. Hours had passed since he last saw the teen; he could be absolutely anywhere.

"Damn."

-/-

Dave slowly walked back down the metal stairs to his lab, where Balthazar and Veronica stood in the center of the Merlin's Circle, waiting for him with crossed arms. The Prime Merlinian moved to stand in front of them, smiling goofily and shrugging in an exaggerated fashion. The sorceress returned the smile, whereas Balthazar only raised a dark eyebrow.

"Where did you go?"

"I-er-Drake went after Callisto," Dave answered.

Veronica uncrossed her arms, "Where did Callisto go?"

"Drake upset him," The apprentice began, "and he left."

"I knew that _illusionist_ was bad news, Veronica," The master sorcerer spit the word as though it held a bad taste. "We should have—"

"He is trying to be forgiven by a friend, who saved his life. We should let him do this, Balthazar," The sorceress smiled.

"What if Horvath finds them?" Dave cried, throwing his hands outwards.

Veronica looked to her love for a reply. Balthazar glanced to her before sighing, "he should be in good hands."

"Okay, if you say so, I think I'm gonna take a—"

"No, Dave, we need to talk to you," Balthazar flicked a finger, causing a few chairs to move toward the trio. "It _may_ have to do with Callisto."

Dave furrowed his brow. He cautiously dropped onto the cold, metal chair. The uncomfortable back pushed against his shoulder blades, causing him to slump forward slightly. His heartbeat pounded in his ears, _what does anything have to do with Callisto?_ The nerd's brown eyes watched the others sit before him, their shoulders brushing with every little movement.

Balthazar waited for Veronica to nod before he began, "a sorcerer's gem, Dave, is not chosen, but it chooses the sorcerer. That's why, when one is lost, most likely, so is the sorcerer. They are not interchangeable, for no one is identical. The fact that Horvath has a new gem could mean that he found a temporary replacement, but that would make him weaker, not stronger, and if you and Callisto were correct with assuming he was stronger, this is no simple replacement."

Dave nodded slightly, "so how did he get it, if not from another sorcerer?"

"From another creature," Veronica answered. "Some kind of powerful, magical creature must have bestowed it upon him in exchange for something."

"What kind of thing has magic gems hidden away for its own use?" The Prime Merlinian asked, feeling sick to his stomach. He didn't want the mystery to be solved, the question to be answered…yet he knew he needed to hear it, and he felt he already knew the answer.

"Dave," Balthazar began, "have you ever heard the tale of a dragon's treasure?"

The college student covered his face with his hands, "oh, no. No. A dragon? A dragon is helping Horvath?"

"We're not completely sure, but it seems to be the best answer. Dragons are tricky, cunning…they can hide their tracks if they want," Veronica quickly put in. "They hold magical treasure, they watch over this world, they are known to make deals with humans throughout history."

Dave shot to his feet, "Wait! I thought you told me that dragons have been extinct, or invisible, or something."

"I said they are probably asleep," Balthazar shrugged. "And they might be waking up. Not all of them have to, just one. Probably two."

"What do you mean two? The one who's helping Horvath and…no. No. Balthazar, no!" Dave exclaimed.

"It may be one and the same," Veronica whispered. "Dragons are manipulators, Dave, they are hard to read and harder to predict."

The Prime Merlinian closed his eyes. This couldn't be happening. This had to be a joke of some kind. Some twisted, sick joke that only Balthazar could find appealing. Or Drake…he would probably get it. If he was…

-/-

The illusionist turned onto an empty road, speeding away from the busy street he pulled off from. A lone figure stood in the shadows on a corner of the sidewalk. The figure's head was lowered until the sound of the car seemed to reach it. Drake looked around for any other sign of life, finding nothing; his attention cautiously went back to the figure. Shadows played about a darkened face. The illusionist's eyes widened slightly, his heart pounding out of rhythm as his car neared the shadowed corner.

At a glimpse of purple, Drake slammed on his breaks, and was out of the car before it stopped moving. The illusionist ran to the figure, which could now be seen to be shivering. As he neared the corner, the figure became more and more that of Callisto. Drake slowed his strides to come to a stop a few feet before the teen.

Purple eyes looked upward toward black, a small smile forming on the teen's lips, "you have no more excuses, Drake Stone. I'm not hiding what makes me shine. So you can't either."

"I'll try my hardest, Mate. I promise," Drake moved to embrace the younger, arms wide, ready to close around the slender frame. The illusionist's advances were abruptly halted, however; by a quick punch to his chest. A blonde eyebrow was arched, purple eyes sparkling with some unreadable notion as Callisto's hand recoiled from the hit, then dropped to his side. Drake frowned, rejected, as he watched the teen warily, looking for any signs of a continued attack. Callisto's small smile met the illusionist's gaze, widening to show flashes of white teeth as Drake hesitated to move again.

"I've heard, Drake," the teen murmured. "That a hug is worth a thousand words. A friend is worth more."

Callisto suddenly moved forward, wrapping his arms around the magician's chest and tucking his blonde locks in the crook of the older's neck. Drake lethargically moved his arms around the slighter man. As soon as his gloved hands touched the teen's back, though; all life seemed to reenter the illusionist, and he pulled Callisto against him with all the force he could. All his worry ebbed away, all his fear that something had happened to the younger, all the blame that weighed him down, knowing that he, himself, could have put Callisto in harms way…all the dark thoughts that he would find Callisto in the same position that the teen had first found the illusionist in, with Horvath mocking and pulling the life from the teen…it all vanished from his mind and went flying away into the night.

The pair slowly broke away from each other. Their gazes held onto each other for a moment before purple eyes turned upward. "It's late."

"Yeah, Mate. Get in the car," Drake turned towards the sports car before the teen interrupted him. "I'll take you back to the dork's lab."

"Nah, I think I'll walk," Callisto smirked. "Nice night, clear sky…not like I have anyone—" A yelp broke the teen's joke as the illusionist grabbed him around the stomach and carried him to the car. The younger was thrown into the car rather unceremoniously. "I said 'no', Man-Whore. How many times do I have to say it?"

Drake returned the smirk as he slid into his seat, "apparently more than you already have, Calli. Buckle up, we're not gonna obey the speed limits in this car."

"Yeah, go figure."

-/-

Faded light filtered down into unyielding darkness. Blackness swallowed the light, changing it into the shadows to allow it to slide through such a world to give its images to that which it came for. Glowing red eyes snapped open, lighting part of the shadows into a crimson color. The earth shook with a new presence, the light gave faded images, faded memories to the owner of the red eyes. The wind mimicked a voice, a small, gentle voice that held promise to it.

A feeling of curiosity followed the image, followed the feeling, followed the voice. "Purple and gold." A growl sounded.

A deep snarl took control of the rumbling earth, "now. I will see…now."

-/-

Dave shook his head repeatedly, "no, no, no! He can't be a dragon, Balthazar! He doesn't have any kind of magical abilities!"

"He defeated Horvath, Dave," The Prime Merlinian's master responded. "Remember?"

Veronica nodded in silent agreement.

"He doesn't look like a dragon. He doesn't have any attributes," The college student pleaded.

"Purple eyes are normal, now?" Balthazar snapped back. "Dave we're not sure, but we think you should read up on Merlin's Dragon, just in case. He might be a dragon, he might just be different. We don't know, but, we must be careful."

Dave jumped when he heard the metal door to his lab open and close. His brown eyes shot up to the stairs before looking back to the other sorcerers. "Just don't chase him off for no reason. Be nice…please?"

The moment Callisto stepped into the lab, he was met by the stares of the three sorcerers. Balthazar watched him for a moment before glancing to Drake. Veronica's eyes stayed trained on the teen before a small smile broke her blank expression. Dave bit his lower lip for a moment before moving forward towards the teen.

"Calli, you're back, and safe, and normal!" He exclaimed, awkwardly hugging the younger. An invisible force pushed him quickly away as Drake moved in front of the teen.

"Back away, Prime Merlinian."

"He's my friend, too, Drake. I should be able to—"

"Dear God, Mate. Are you really this annoying, or are you doing something with your voice?"

"There's nothing wrong with my voice."

"Everything's wrong with your—"

The argument was swiftly forced to muffled insults as Callisto clasped a pale hand over each of the sorcerer's mouths. The teen turned a small smile to the master sorcerers before speaking, "are they like this, all the time, even when I'm gone?"

Veronica chuckled gently, "constantly, it seems they'll never get along."

"Well, Morganians and Merlinians don't typically mix," Balthazar put in.

"Curious," Callisto slowly moved away from the silenced apprentices. "Very curious."

"Callisto," Balthazar spoke again, his voice low enough so that only the teen could hear him, "meet me in the back room in a few moments. Don't follow too close. We need to talk."

Balthazar then muttered something before leaving the group, striding to the back of the lab. The teen smiled slightly in acknowledgement of the action before he turned back to Drake and Dave. The two were shooting each other sideways glances, glaring at the other with all the intensity they could from the corners of their eyes. Purple eyes rolled, causing both of them to take full notice of the youngest one there. Callisto smirked at them before cocking his head to one side.

"I wonder, which of you is the better sorcerer?"

"I am, I have the most experience, Mate," the illusionist winked. "Dave can't do much to anything, really."

Dave turned to the magician, "yeah, but I have Merlin's powers. I think that trumps your magic shows."

"So you know how to produce a ball of blue light, congratulations, really, but it's not that impressive."

"Might I remind you that Balthazar and I beat you and Horvath repeatedly?"

"That was because of Balthazar, not you, ya brat," Drake snapped.

Veronica moved to the pair, trying to calm them down before the fight escalated. The three became wrapped up in themselves as Callisto moved away from the scene, silently slinking to the back. His eyes roamed the back of the lab, finally resting on a simple doorway. A pale hand turned the knob, opening the door to reveal a small, brick-walled room.

"What is this?"

"It used to be a room for subway operators to take a break in," Balthazar sat in the one chair in the room. He stood, the chair vanishing as he did to motion to Callisto. "Come in, close the door."

The teen warily shut out the world around the room, moving toward Balthazar watchfully. "What did you want to talk about?"

"You."

"What? What about me?"

"I don't think," the sorcerer began, "you've been completely honest."

"You gonna give me any more clues than that or am I supposed to guess what you mean?" Callisto growled out, shifting to the balls of his feet as Balthazar neared him. "You wanted to talk, so talk."

"You're different," the older muttered. "Too different to be written off as so."

"If this has anything to do with Drake Stone and I," Callisto gestured over his shoulder to the door. "I'm not in his line of duties."

Balthazar shook his head, "I want to try something, if you'll allow it."

"Try what?" The teen hissed as the sorcerer's ring began to glow.

A shrug answered the teen, "just seeing if my theory is correct or not."

As Callisto backed into the wall by the door, Balthazar's ringed hand hovered over his slender chest, "what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm seeing how magic you are," Balthazar murmured.

The teen bared his teeth slightly as he curled his top lip, arching into the wall as far as he possibly could. As the sorcerer's hand touched his chest, Callisto lashed out, hand curved almost as though he was attempting to scratch Balthazar out of existence. The older easily caught the teen's wrist, holding it away from him. A pale hand covered the hand Balthazar had on Callisto's chest, pulling it off the teen with more force than the younger should have been capable of. As the struggle seemed to finally be failing on Callisto's end, and teen twisted his neck slightly, sinking his canines into the skin of Balthazar's arm.

-/-

It was somewhere between Veronica intervening, and succeeding to calm the fighting apprentices, and Drake hitting Dave upside the head that the trio noticed that Callisto had vanished from their lines of vision once again. They looked around the lab, not moving from their standing positions, trying to simply catch sight of the lost teen.

"Where could he have gone to?" Veronica whispered, "and why is Balthazar not back?"

A cry of absolute pain from the back to the lab interrupted the worry of the trio. They spared a second to simply look at each other before three of them rushed toward the back wall. They quickly caught sight of the simple, wooden door that decorated one part of the stone wall. Veronica moved ahead of the other two, completely sure that the scream had been from the man whom she loved.

"What the hell are you doing? Get off me!"

"I'm simply testing an idea," Balthazar's voice answered that of the teen from behind the door. "Stop struggling! This shouldn't hurt!"

"I don't care, I don't want to do this, you freak!"

"It'll only take a few minutes, then you can go to doing what you usually do!"

"This has to be against some sorcerer law! This is a violation!" Callisto's voice snarled.

"No biting!"

"I swear to God I'll do it again!"

Veronica looked at the apprentices blankly as sounds of a struggle became evident from the other side of the wall. Dave blinked rapidly, rubbing the back of his head with one hand. Drake had one eyebrow raised, his dark eyes locked on the door. The illusionist pursed his lips, looking at the Prime Merlinian, who returned the look before looking to the sorceress.

When another shout of pain flew through the door, Veronica twisted the knob and shoved open the door. The three outsiders paused at the scene inside the room. Balthazar had Callisto, who was growling, slightly backwards into one of his arms, as though they were in a dance. The sorcerer's other arm, however; was elevated slightly. The teen's hands gripped said arm tightly as Callisto seemed to be biting the older with all the strength his bite could contain. By the looks of the same arm, the two had already been though the biting once before.

"Balthazar," Dave finally spoke, causing the struggling duo to look at him. "What are you doing?"

Drake made no similar question, just swiftly moved to the pair, stripping the teen from the older's hold. The illusionist stood directly in front of Callisto, glaring poisonously at Balthazar. A threat was practically voiced by the dark eyes, causing even the master sorcerer to cringe. Veronica moved to her love's side, waiting for him to answer the question.

"Explain, now, or I'll see to it that you never come near Calli again," Drake's voice held the same deadly poison as his eyes.

Balthazar sighed, "you needed to hear this anyway, Drake, Callisto. I just thought we might have more evidence by that time."

The illusionist paled, spinning to face the teen, "oh, God. Are you pregnant?"

Callisto seemed to be about to speak to Balthazar when Drake had turned to him. His mouth closed as his purple eyes narrowed. The teen's head cocked slightly to the right as he looked upward to meet the magician's eyes. The blonde blinked a few times, "what?"

"Is it mi…we've never slept together," Drake pondered, "so far as I can remember."

Callisto looked at Dave for a moment, "I'm also a guy."

"Oh, that's right," the magician held up his hands turning to the others, smiling slightly. "False alarm."

The teen shook his head, turning his attention back to Balthazar a moment before his cellphone began to ring. Callisto sighed again, pulling the phone from a pocket and answering. The rest of the group leaned toward him slightly, suddenly extremely curious with his life.

"Put me on speaker," the voice from the other end demanded.

Callisto hit part of the screen, "Go."

"So which person in this room attacked Callisto?" Taban's voice snapped.

The teen shrugged at the awed looked from the group, "she just kinda knows these things. She's a very good predictor. You never met Balthazar Blake."

"No, but I've met Dave, and I know of Drake Stone, so I had a feeling there were other…oddities that were around you," the voice explained. "It's quite logical. So, is this Balthazar the top gun?"

"Him and Veronica," Drake answered.

"Who was—"

"Drake Stone," Callisto cut off the question. "Continue."

"Ah, well, kind-of-big fan, Mr. Stone." Drake smirked, rubbing his fingernails along part of his chest. Callisto lightly hit him in the stomach.

"Taban, where are you going with this?"

"Right. Anyway, I have a few questions about magical stones, purple eyes, and card tricks. Where can I tell my driver to go to?"

**(Reviews inspire me to write more and quicker!)**


	10. Chapter 10

Merlin's Dragon

**Laziness is a deadly thing for an author…**

Chapter 10

All hell broke loose the moment that Callisto put his phone away. Balthazar began to hastily interrogate the teen as Drake growled out demands for the master sorcerer to leave the blonde alone. All the while, Dave whined his apprehensions of meeting Taban again as Veronica did her best to calm him. Callisto did his best to answer all questions, only to be mostly cut off by another question or whine sent his way. Purple eyes darted from one person to another as the teen tried to keep up with what exactly everyone was saying.

"What are you thinking telling a stranger where we are? Have you learned nothing from Horvath chasing you?" Balthazar snapped.

"This is Taban, she's a good friend of mine, you can—"

Drake countered, "he's just got 'ere, Merlinian, leave him be!"

"It's okay, Drake Stone, he's worried about—"

"She didn't exactly take kindly to me, Calli," Dave pointed out.

Callisto sighed, "she doesn't take kindly to anyone at the—"

"I'm sure it will be fine, Dave, we're all here, together. Nothing's going to hurt you," Veronica soothed.

"Who is she? How does she know so much?"

"She's just—"

"You attack him physically and now verbally, I thought you were the good guy, Mate."

"I'm not sure you could classify—"

"Are you sure she's safe?"

"Yes, don't even—"

"It'll be fine, Love, I promise."

"Calliso!"

"Bathazar!"

"What if—"

"Dave."

All voices failed suddenly as a knock on the metal door gently pounded its way into the conversation. Five pairs of eyes honed in on the door. Suddenly everyone turned, silently, to Callisto. The teen breathed in relief before nodding to the four magic wielders. He turned away from the crowd and sauntered his way up the rusted staircase to the door. The echo of another pair of footsteps followed the teen. Purple eyes glanced back to catch sight of Balthazar following him at a distance. The sorcerer's body tensed as Callisto made it to the entrance.

The teen turned to shoot a pleading look at the older man. Purple eyes shined with a mysterious look. As Balthazar looked deeper into Callisto's eyes, he could almost see another pair of eyes behind the purple. Eyes of another in the teen's body, the eyes of some unnatural force that remained hidden to all.

_The eyes are the window to the soul_, Balthazar thought as he watched the other. _So why are yours so much like a doorway into another time and life? What do you know, or rather, what do you not?_

"Look," A female voice snapped from the other side of the door, "My driver's out here, and probably would love somewhere to eat dinner, if you could give me a name of someplace nice."

The metal muffled some of her words, but not to a point of incomprehension.

"Tell him to go to Zaitzeff," Callisto suggested, his eyes never leaving the sorcerer standing lower on the staircase.

Balthazar nodded slightly in agreement.

"Why don't you trust me?"

"I'm not one to trust anyone, instantly. And you're rather elusive, Callisto."

The teen growled slightly, "you're paranoid."

"Am I?" Balthazar tried to smile. "Not too long ago, the greatest evil this world has ever seen was brought to life in the body of the love of my life, whom I hadn't seen in one thousand years. My best-friend-turn-Morganian was after myself and my apprentice, who is the only person who could have defeated Morgana. Not too long ago, Drake was on Horvath's side and almost killed me, twice. Not too long ago, I died and was brought back to life by Dave." He paused, "am I, really?"

The teen's surprise was overthrown by his curiosity. "So you have decided to let no one else into your life? You may be a sorcerer, but that makes you no less human. And to be human is to long for human contact." Callisto put his hands on the latch of the door. "I do not mean you are wrong, Balthazar Blake. But I also don't mean I'm wrong."

"I've heard words like that before," Balthazar mused, _one thousand years ago_, he mentally added.

-/-

Taban had only been a block away from the 'hideout' of the sorcerers. Her blue eyes glanced down to the sand-colored ring she held in her hands. No light was emitted from it, no fire burned somewhere deep inside it, nothing came from it. And now, Taban was determined to figure out why. Determined to figure out what exactly was going on, and what her friend had to do with it all. Her driver pulled to a stop, the car smoothly slowing to a final halt. Taban was out of the door before her driver had a chance to unbuckle.

"Stay here. I'll be back in a moment with further orders," she commanded as she moved to the metal gate and entrance.

The chaotic sounds of yelling could be heard from the doorway. Taban raised a brown eyebrow before she knocked to announce her arrival. Silence fell beyond the door. Two pairs of footsteps approached the door from the other side.

"Look," She snapped, "My driver's out here, and probably would love somewhere to eat dinner, if you could give me a name of someplace nice."

"Tell him to go to Zaitzeff," Callisto's voice called.

Taban smirked as she made her way back to her driver. Her instructions were given quickly, and most of them were thrown over one shoulder as she moved away from the car. When she reappeared at the metal door, Callisto was holding it open for her to slip inside.

The small woman moved past her teenage friend to be met by a stranger. She cocked her head slightly as she took in his shoulder-length brown hair, his cold, blue eyes, and scruffy chin. His raw-hide trench coat was worn and old, as were the pants and shirt he wore under it. "Let's see, not Dave or Drake, and Veronica's a girl name, which means you must be Balthazar. The one who attacked Callisto, right?"

"It was not an attack," the man replied, his voice was calm but it held a warning edge to it.

Callisto scoffed behind his friend, "shall we move this down the stairs, or are you planning to interrogate her, Mister _Master_ Sorcerer?"

Balthazar's eyes stayed cold, but he slowly moved to the side to allow the pair to walk past him. The blonde led Taban past the Merlinian and down into the large, open subway turn-around. The remaining part of the group watched the teen approach, their eyes locked on every movement made by the newcomer.

_What a cautious bunch_, Taban looked each of the trio up and down before flashing a small smile.

"Everyone, this is Taban. Taban this is Balthazar, Veronica, you know Dave, and—"

Taban suddenly interjected, "I know the famous Drake Stone. A pleasure to meet you."

"Well, Mate, I do try to please. After all—" Callisto cut the other off.

"—I am a genuine role model for the city," the teen mimicked the illusionist's accent. Drake sent a scowl in Callisto's direction, but said nothing more.

Veronica moved to Taban and offered a hand. "Nice to meet you, Taban."

"Er, Hi," Dave waved meekly.

"Yes, welcome," Balthazar's monotone greeting muttered.

"Well, let's get down to business," Taban began.

Drake smiled, "Love that movie, Mulan."

"Right? And the ending," Callisto made a gesture by dragging his hands downwards in front, "tears."

"Seriously, Mate?"

"No." Callisto rolled his eyes, "go, Taban."

The brunette turned to fully face the illusionist. "May I ask you a few things?"

Drake shrugged in reply.

"You're a real sorcerer, aren't you?"

"'Course, haven't you seen my shows?" Drake slyly smirked.

"That's how I figured you out. You use real magic in your shows, right?" Taban didn't wait for a response. "I've watched your videos, and most of the things you do aren't possible. You do use cheap tricks throughout your performance, but what really makes you stand out from other magicians is that no one could possibly do what you do with smoke and mirrors. Right?"

The illusionist's smile widened as he bowed as if to a crowd.

-/-

Horvath moved steadily through the streets. To simply attack the 'lab' of the Prime Merlinian was certainly suicide now that both Balthazar and Veronica guarded him. So he would wait and hunt down each pathetic worm one by one. He would be patient, for he knew that paranoia eventually led to madness which was insane enough to cause someone to look for the source of such paranoia. He also knew that curiosity killed the cat. Either way, his annoyances would eventually seek him out. And then they would die.

"Oh, yes. One, two, three, four, and finally, five. All nice and laid out for me," Horvath sneered. "Nothing more than a waiting game."

Black eyes glanced at the metal door leading to the Merlinian training ground. If only he had such patience or another choice in such a situation. The air breathed around him, pulling on his cane. Horvath looked downward to see the rubies glowing for an instant before they once again became dormant.

"What now?"

_I am coming_, the wind whistled, reaching out to any listening ear.

_I am coming_, the air cackled and laughed.

_I am coming_, the world screamed.

Then silence reigned as the wind faded away, only to be devoured by the sounds of a living city. Horvath forced himself to move, although his body now seemed heavy and frozen. His feet moved as though the sidewalk was wet cement, his arms as though through water, his breath seemed to only breathe in smoke, and his eyes viewed the world as though it were incased in fog. The steady beat of Horvath's heart pounded in his ears as his skin became tender and sensitive to even the air about him.

"What's happening?" He ground out as he staggered into an alleyway.

_You are mine, I am coming._

"Who are you?" Horvath's breathing became labored. His black eyes once again caught sight of the glow of his new gems.

_I am coming._

A cold shiver worked its way up Horvath's spine.

_I am here._

-/-

Taban sat on the floor with the others as Callisto moved about the large room looking for chairs. Veronica's gaze traveled from the teen, to the new girl, to Balthazar, and back to the teen. It was only when Taban revealed a sorcerer's ring did Veronica's full attention become focused on the girl.

"Where did you get that?" Balthazar instantly demanded.

Taban stiffened at the tone of the sorcerer's voice, but answered evenly, "obviously on a sorcerer. Some old man who lived in a rundown old building."

"To take a sorcerer's ring is to be punished beyond measure. A ring is a live connection to its owner. It can't be replaced!" Balthazar growled.

"He was dead when I got there," Taban amended. "It's not like he was using it."

"Dead?" Veronica finally entered. "How?"

Taban shrugged, "I don't know, it looked like an animal pack killed him. Scratches and blood everywhere," the girl added as she noticed the paling of Dave's face.

"I-I'm gonna….gonna go help Calli with finding chairs," the Prime Merlinian shot away from the group, one pale hand over his mouth.

_Poor boy_, Veronica thought as he retreated.

"Anyway," the brunette girl continued. "How exactly does this 'magic' work?"

"Magicians never give away their tricks," Drake's smile mimicked that of a Cheshire Cat.

Callisto called from across the room to the talking group, "someone hit Drake Stone for me, please."

Balthazar flicked his wrist, knocking the illusionist backwards a few feet and causing his head to collide with the ground with a resounding 'thunk'. Drake stayed on his back as he maneuvered his hands into cradling his head. Veronica looked worriedly at the young sorcerer until she noticed one of his hands fixing his spiked, dyed hair. Her brown eyes rolled back to Taban.

"Sorcerer's are born with the ability to use their entire mind, not just the normal ten percent," Balthazar explained. "We are able to use our minds to change the molecules of air and solid objects into that which we want and need."

"So sorcerers are not made, but born?"

"You can put it that way, yes."

Taban shifted slightly, "Moving right along. What about potions and familiars?"

"Potions exist, yes, but are mostly used for healing and rejuvenating," Veronica smiled. "Familiars, now, are rare and hardly seen used. Back in Merlin's time, a familiar meant a sorcery master, that is, a sorcerer strong enough to bond with another creature and bend it to the sorcerer's will. They were helpful, but not always willing."

"There must be a government or regulations from keeping conflicts from occurring between you people," The girl cocked her head.

"Yeah, 'cause we don't have any trouble getting along with each other and not abusing our magical powers," Drake droned as he sat up. Callisto strode over to the group to spray the illusionist with water from a mist sprayer. The magician put his hands up to block the incoming water as he spluttered about his hair and make up. "What are you doing, Mate?"

"When you have a pet cat that misbehaves, you spray it with a fine mist to train it not to. I'm training you. Soon you will be presentable to guests," the teen explained as he moved away to continue his search. "Dave, I know you have chairs down here."

"The main conflict in the magical world is that between Morganians, the followers of Morgana, and the Merlinians, the followers of Merlin," Balthazar couldn't hold back the amused look on his face as he explained. "There are sorcerers who do not take part in such conflicts and are neutral, we are not those people. We trained with Merlin, and will follow him to our graves."

"Dragons? Did they exist?"

Veronica nodded, "at one time dragons would teach the human race how to survive and how to control magic. Then we began hunting them and forcing them to become familiars. Legend has it that they all went to sleep, turning into nature itself, and will only wake when the world is theirs again."

"I've heard, and read, things about Merlin having a dragon," Taban murmured, leaning closer to the sorcerers.

Balthazar nodded, "yes. Merlin's dragon did exist. He was a wingless, gold dragon with purple eyes and a red mane and red fur around the tip of its tail. It was fast as lightening, and was able to control how gravity affected itself. It could attack with purple lightening, and when Merlin died, it vanished."

"Did it?" Taban whispered. "Is it back, then? Prime Merlinian and all that seems like a good time for it to show up."

"Even she knows about the Prime Merlinian," Drake muttered.

"I told her at one point," Callisto called out.

Drake nodded, "that clears that mystery up, then. Thanks, Sherlock!"

"Anytime, Watston," the teen replied.

Balthazar leaned close to the girl, "what do you think you know?"

"Gold, purple eyes, red tips, I wonder," Taban smirked.

Drake's eyes widened, "is that even possible?"

"For a dragon to take a human form, certainly. For a dragon to not realize it's a dragon, plausible, but unheard of," Balthazar answered.

"Well, only one way to find out," Taban smirked as she pulled out her iPod. Her head phones were abandoned on the floor beside her. Her fingers played over the music player for a moment before she allowed a song to fill and echo about the room.

Veronica gasped as she saw Callisto's entire body freeze for a moment as though he were nothing but a picture ready to be framed and hung on a wall. Then his eyes slid closed and his body relaxed into a steady sway that shifted his weight from one hip to another. His head rolled back limply, as though the teen was a rag doll, then slowly tilted just slightly forward. Veronica's eyes widened as the trance took over Callisto's body and the beat of the music became that of his heart. Her brown eyes turned to Balthazar, who was moved to his feet to watch the scene before him. Dave had frozen in his search, mouth agape as he stared at the young blonde. Drake moved into a crouch before standing and slowly moving toward the teen.

"Drake, leave him be," Balthazar demanded quietly. "He is, after all, a dragon."

"I wonder," Taban whispered. "Dave, why don't you go make sure he's okay?"

Dave didn't seem to register the question until moments after it was spoken. He nodded slightly as he crept forward. His footfalls let him to the hypnotized teen before his mind caught up with his body. The Prime Merlinian thought for a moment, pulled out his dragon ring and slid it on his finger. He pointed obviously to the ring before mouthing 'just in case' in Balthazar's direction.

"Be careful, Dave. I wouldn't recommend you do this," Balthazar warned.

The college student slowly reached out to the teen with his ringed hand. A green glow was emitted from the gem of the ring, causing him to pause. Veronica tapped Balthazar upon seeing Drake's ring eerily glowing as well.

"Dave, do as I say, get away from Callisto. Now," Balthazar commanded.

Taban smirked as she changed the song from a soothing melody to a loud, metal, Lamb of God song. Before anyone had the change to blink, Callisto's eyes shot open and Dave was suddenly pinned to the stone ground. The teen crawled on top of the other, moving so his canines were positioned at Dave's jugular. The impending threat hung in the air and no one dared to move.

"Interesting," Taban smiled. "Incredible, really."

She switched songs once again to play a lullaby. Callisto's form instantly slumped into unconsciousness across Dave. The Prime Merlinian did his best to sit up without waking the teen. His eyes pleaded for someone to help him. Drake was at his side in an instant. The illusionist picked up the teen and watched as Dave staggered to his feet. Taban raised an eyebrow before turning off her music.

"That proof enough for you?" She sighed.

Callisto's eyes fluttered open. Purple orbs glanced at Drake then Dave before the teen spoke, "why is it that whenever the three of us are around each other and I fall asleep, it somehow ends me up in a nerd-man whore sandwich? Let me go."

Drake instantly did, and followed by backing away from the teen. Dave followed the illusionist's actions.

"What?" Callisto asked, looking at everyone in the room. "What's wrong?"

"As much as I'd love to stay and watch this play out. I have a driver who is probably done with dinner, and must leave. Have fun drawing sticks to see who breaks the news to him. And Balthazar," Taban turned to the master sorcerer with a smirk. "You say a sorcerer is born, not made. Give me time and I'll prove you wrong."

-/-

Callisto watched, confused, as his friend made her way up the metal stairs and out the door. The look in Taban's eyes as she left had held a mischievousness in them that couldn't be deciphered as good or bad. The teen waited until his friend was completely gone before looking back at the others still with him. Each of them wore a look that read differently to him. Veronica watched him with pity in her eyes, Dave trembled with fear at every move the teen made, Balthazar had a knowing, cautious look written all over him, while Drake was the embodiment of hurt and confusion.

"Will someone tell me what's happening?" Callisto's eyes met each of theirs in turn as he tried to grasp onto some hint, some knowledge, hidden behind each of the other's eyes. "Dave Stutler?" The Prime Merlinian jumped. "Balthazar Blake?" The sorcerer tensed. "Drake Stone?" The illusionist turned away. "Veronica Gorloisen?"

The sorceress watched the teen for a moment before opening and closing her mouth. She looked as though she was trying to break the news to someone that there had been a death in the family. Finally, she tried again, "Callisto. We have always known you were different than any of us, but we never knew why. We, Balthazar and I, came to a conclusion that was just proven right."

"And?" Veronica seemed unable to say anymore, so Callisto turned to her lover. "Balthazar?"

"At first we were afraid that you were aligned with Horvath and other Morganians. We felt a power within you whenever you came around us. We could sense it before we even officially met you. It seemed familiar to us, which led us to our first hypothesis that you were a sorcerer. However, once we met you, we knew that wasn't right," Balthazar trailed off.

"Dave?"

"Taban," the college student began. "She…played some kind of music and you just froze, I mean you just stopped moving and…and you began to sway with the music like you were hypnotized. You're mood changed with every different song she played, and when she turned it off, you snapped out of it."

Callisto listened intently to the shaking voice, before finally turning to the illusionist. "Drake?"

The illusionist made no move to face the teen.

"Drake?" Callisto received no reaction. "Drake Stone?"

The metal door reopened. "Dear God!" Taban shouted, "Callisto, you're a dragon!"

"What?" The teen hissed.

"Yeah," Drake finally whispered. "Exactly."

Callisto watched silently as Drake moved away from him, up the stairs and into the night. "Drake!" The teen finally called as the door closed with a metallic, clinking sound.

-/-

A man walked through the city streets. His head was down and covered mostly by the black hoodie he was wearing. His hands were stuffed into the pockets of his jacket. His loose, black jeans had rips scattered in random patterns around the legs. His black boots clicked against the cement with every step he took. Someone bumped into the man's muscular shoulder, an accented voice muttered an apology as a man with spiked, frosted hair hastily made his way down the street.

The man watched the form of the other vanish into a crowd through dark sunglasses. Black eye brows furrowed as covered eyes stared in the direction the other was rushing in.

"Drake Fucking Stone," The man growled, his voice deep and rumbling. "And that purple-eyed mystery. Where are you?"

A flash of red flickered through the lenses of the sunglasses from the side of man's eyes before he put his head back down, crossed the street, and made his way in a new direction.

-/-

For what it was worth, Dave thought Callisto handled the news better than he predicted. After a few screams and yells, things being thrown across the lab, and the teen knocking his head against a wall, Callisto had calmed down and seemed to be back to his old self.

"Taban always would theorize why my eyes were purple. I'm sure she's excited that she finally got my species right. She only had to go through dinosaur, alien, robot, sloth, demon, and vampire before she got it right," the teen nodded to himself before wincing and placing a hand on his head.

"Yeah, uh, I don't think the whole banging-your-head-against-a-wall-thing was the best idea you've had," Dave smiled weakly. "And for all it's worth, I think you'll make a great dragon."

Callisto gave the Prime Merlinian one look before Dave groaned.

"I'm sappy, I get it." The college student smiled, "and I'm sure Balthazar and Veronica will be able to find Drake before long. You know celebrities: throwing tantrums and such."

The teen smiled, "yeah. Fame gets to a person. Makes them feel important. But you know…I don't think people adore celebrities for who they are, but what they became. I mean, few celebrities realize how lucky they really are. Not everyone can be famous, but everyone wants to be known. I think people adore celebrities because people so desperately want to be like them." Callisto shrugged, "I guess I can't fairly say what humans want anymore."

"Well, I don't mind it," Dave shrugged. "At least I have someone to talk to."

"You're being sappy again."

"Sorry."


	11. Chapter 11

Merlin's Dragon

**SORRY! Haven't updated in forever! But now the inspiration is back! **

Chapter 11

Drake stalked though the darkened streets. His black eyes sought out only the sidewalk in front of him. His head throbbed in a constant beat; the pulsing was keeping time with his own heart, pounding in time with each _thump-thump_. He had made his way halfway to his penthouse before finally sagging against a building's wall. The illusionist closed his eyes, as though cutting of his sight would help cut away unnerving stimulus and allow him to rationalize the situation he found himself in.

Callisto was a dragon. A flying reptile. An overgrown lizard that could eat people.

_My best mate's not even a bloke. He's a Dragon._ Sometime while Drake had realized this new fact at the lab, a sense of betrayal had fallen into his being. Why hadn't Callisto said anything? If he didn't know, why didn't he? What about the purple eyed teen was true? How many lies had he told Drake? Why was Drake so upset about this?

_Great, now I also feel guilty. Just what I need. Thanks, Conscience,_ the illusionist scowled to himself. _I just thought that, for once in my career…for once in my life…I had found someone who understood me, and I was beginning to understand him. _

"I just got 'im to admit we were friends!" Drake exclaimed in exasperation.

"Callisto? Friends?" A voice sounded. "Impossible."

The illusionist spun around to face the new arrival. A smaller girl watched him with blue eyes as he tried to place her name to her face, "wait, I know you. I do. Taban, right?"

"Good job, Mr. Stone. I'm sure you've met plenty of people and have plenty of names listed in your head," the reply dripped with sarcasm.

"Not really, I typically try to forget people as soon as possible. Ya know, clear the mind and use it for new things. Or something like that, either way, it's not every day that a random chick reveals to me that someone I know is actually a creature that shouldn't exist," the illusionist shrugged coolly, but his calm facade was lessoned by the swirling emotions behind his eyes.

"Shouldn't exist?" Taban's voice held a sharp edge. "Do dragons not have to right to exist because they're 'mythical'?"

"Everyone knows dragons don't exist."

"Just like sorcerers and magic?" Taban raised a dark brown eye brow. "What's your problem, anyway?"

"That's not my point," Drake pushed himself away from the wall he was leaned on to continue his walk, deterred only for a moment when he realized the girl was following him. He crossed his arms as he sped up his strides to try to rid himself of his new found pest.

Taban laughed slightly, "are you pouting? That's a bit childish, don't you think?"

"'m not poutin'," Drake muttered.

"Why are you being such a jerk about something that isn't about you?"

"Not about me?" The illusionist turned on his heel, almost causing the girl to run into him. "Not about me? Are you jokin', Mate?" Drake growled. "Callisto's a dragon. 'Is problem, I get that, but…" His voice trailed away as he turned back around as though he was simply going to leave it there.

"Yes?"

"The life of a celebrity isn't all glitter and happiness," Drake continued. "It's a lonely life because you can never really know if someone is actually your friend or if they're after your image and money. Everyone wants to be known, after all. Everyone wants their name up in lights. You learn to detach yourself in a sense, so that you can't fall for tricks by the public." The illusionist began to walk again, but slower, allowing Taban to fall into step with him.

"And what? I'm quite wealthy as well and know all this. You're talking in riddles instead of answering my question," Taban prodded. "I'm not after you, Mr. Stone; Callisto is, after all, my friend as well."

Silence answered her. Drake made no acknowledgement to even hearing her speak until they stood outside his apartment building. "I never had to worry about Calli. I could be myself around 'im and I knew that 'e wouldn't abuse it."

"You trusted him, and now you feel that everything will change. Is that it?" The girl theorized. "Interesting. So, now what?"

"You leave and I go to my room," Drake flashed a broken smile.

"Oh, I get it," Taban bristled, "you feel lost, so, instead of helping your so-called-friend through a change in his life, you're going to leave him to try to sort it out on his own. Because that's just how you work, isn't it? You stay as long as there are no conflicts, and as soon as something arises, you're gone before you can get in too deep." The girl's voice was colder than ice. "Callisto admitted you and he were friends. That's huge for him, and you're just showing him why he should never admit such things. Well, unlike you, I'm not leaving him. Not betraying _him_."

Drake never noticed the girl had left. Untouched emotions swirled him into dizziness. Emotions he tried to lock away since he was thrown away, used, by two different masters. Betrayal stabbed him, but from a new angle than he was used to. He knew what it meant to be betrayed, not to betray. Loneliness ghosted around him, picking at old wounds. Pain, old and new, worked side by side to undo and tear him apart. Before he had a chance to think anymore about stale news, the illusionist opened the door, and moved into the building and slinked towards the elevator.

-/-

Balthazar wandered beside Veronica, glancing about for trouble and Drake.

_Then again, one of those almost always follows the other_, the sorcerer thought to himself, a frown tugging on his lips.

A warm hand found its way into his as Veronica leaned into him. He gently squeezed her hand with his own, reassurance flowing into him as though all he ever needed was his love's touch to know that the world would somehow turn out alright. As though her very presence made all the troubles that plagued the earth vanish into the shadows at the corners of the world, where they couldn't reach anyone or anything.

"Do you think he really is the same dragon?" Veronica cautiously asked.

Balthazar sighed slightly, "I'm not sure, yet. But I do know that if he is, something must be coming as well. One thousand years is too long of a time to just be waiting for the Prime Merlinian. And if he was seeking Dave, why would he have found Drake instead?"

"Perhaps he didn't know who the Prime Merlinian was; he just subconsciously knew he was back," the sorceress offered.

"No," Balthazar quickly retaliated. "It makes no sense for him not to have any memory of being a dragon if he only came here to join Dave. He should know…something about himself."

Veronica hummed slightly, "Balthazar, both Dave and Drake's rings began to glow when Callisto went into trance."

"I know. His spirit has latched onto their power and lives. They now are in a constant competition to bond with Callisto and have him become a familiar with one of them," the sorcerer's eyes darted down an alleyway, checking for any danger. "Hopefully it will also realize that Dave is the Prime Merlinian, and a better choice than Drake."

Veronica suddenly stopped walking. The sorcerer turned to look back at her, his light eyes swirling with questions. The sorceress' eyes looked to the dark sky, her body elegantly tensed in a silent argument. Dark eyes shifted their gaze to lock with Balthazar's waiting look. _What is the coldness in her eyes?_ He wondered to himself. _A wrong choice of words? A recalled memory over what I have said. Or, perhaps, nothing to do with me, but instead her own mind._

"Love, tell me what troubles you."

Veronica flipped her long, dark hair behind her before she responded, "I do not agree with familiars. Most creatures are forced into it. They have no choice if the sorcerer or wizard is stronger than the will such creatures possess. If Callisto is to be a familiar, I only wish and hope it is because he wishes it. Not because he is forced."

Balthazar's eyes softened as she spoke, the slight tremors in her voice betraying her passive tone and showing her strong emotions beneath the words. Slowly, he moved to stand directly in front of her, waiting for her to relax before cupping her cheek in his hand, and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

"I swear, so long as I can stop it, Callisto will not be forced to do anything against his will. He has stepped into our family on shady terms, but nevertheless, he is apart of our group now," Balthazar murmured to the sorceress. "And I will protect him."

Veronica smiled, "as will I."

"Come, let us find Drake," the sorcerer decided. "He will help Callisto adjust and stay safe. From others, at least."

-/-

Dave sighed again as the heavy silence between he and Callisto continued. His brown eyes glanced sideways as a blur of movement was seen from the corner of his eye. The blonde man stood and began to pace slightly. Dave watched him, mouth opening and closing as he sought words to break the quiet about them. Finally deciding that the younger was bordering on restlessness, the Prime Merlinian slowly rose from his seated position and moved to the other.

_Okay, Dave. _He thought to himself. _He just figured out he is an overgrown, flying lizard. That can eat people. And maybe breathe fire. And kill. And…no. This is Calli. He wouldn't hurt anyone, right? Right. I think._

The sorcerer hesitated as he began to shake away his thoughts. Callisto's head was tilted downward as his strides faltered every few steps, as though his feet demanded something other than the teen was allowing them to do. Pale hands were clasped behind a slender back as the teen continued to move from point A to point B like a tightrope walker, he seemed to be stuck moving only along one cracked line in the room.

_Just tell him everything will be fine. Everyone will be fine and soon everyone will be back together. Tell him you won't leave like Drake did, and that Drake will be back. _Dave took a breath.

"Hey, uh, Calli, Callisto. Uh, you. Anyway, do you wanna, I don't know, walk to my apartment? You know, get out of here. Change the scenery?" Dave tried to smile. "Not that my apartment looks any better than this place."

Purple eyes glanced at him for a moment before refocusing on the floor as the teen continued to pace.

"Or are you hungry? There's a great café just a few streets away, and it's cheap, so…"

Callisto finally sighed. "No, Dave Stutler. You are welcome to leave me, if you wish. I am quite capable of being alone. But," he paused, "I want to leave, nonetheless."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry," inhuman eyes met with human, "I feel contained. I feel…I want out."

"Calli!" Dave called out as the man strode toward the exit. "Maybe we should stay—" He was cut off as the sound of the metal door closing echoed throughout his lab. "Or not."

The Prime Merlinian was half tempted to run after the other. However, he opted instead for sitting back down on the nearest chair. The musty air around him seemed to still hold Callisto's presence, as though a part of the younger man was still standing beside Dave. He could almost feel the warmth of another body near his side. Could almost hear faint breathing that didn't exist. Could almost feel the ghost of a sensation on his shoulder, as though the air was being blown in his direction. As though something was simply waiting for him to look up and see it. Yet, he was alone.

After stretching his back and rolling his shoulders to rid himself of the feeling, the Prime Merlinian's eyes landed on a large book on the ground. It's worn cover and pages were torn and wrinkled. Dave padded over to his Incantus, wasting only a moment in hesitation before he hauled the book from the ground, almost toppling over due to its weight alone. He stumbled over to a metal desk, dropping the Incantus atop it. Shaking hands ran over the cover, not afraid of what they were about to open, but instead frightened of what might be learned from opening the book.

"C'mon, Dave," the sorcerer whispered, as though afraid someone else would hear him. "You gotta learn this one way or another, and all the history of sorcery is in this thing."

Before he could mentally talk himself out of it, Dave pulled the book open, letting it find the page he was looking for. "I love magic."

The title _Dragon Training_ stood out at the top of the page. Each letter was arched and curved like the strokes of an artist. Pictures of dragons, all different shapes and sizes, littered pages upon pages after the one holding the title. The coloring of each dragon was faded or blurring, but each held distinct colors. Dave's eyes took in each dragon name, written in crimson, smaller letters, on each page.

"Agathos Daimon, Aitvaras, Amphitere, Aspises, Ch'i-lung," Dave cocked his head as he continued to list names. "Cockatrice, Dragon Beast, Eastern Dragon, Fae Dragon, Fuku-Riu, Guardians of the Underworld Gates, Horned Dragon, Hydra, Jaculus, Kuniya, Liru, Naga, Palukukon, Pa Snake, Piest, Sea Serpent, Serpent-Waist, Tatsu, Wyvern, Ying-Lung, Zaltys." Dave drew in a large breath of air. "God, who knew there would be so many dragon names? Why can't they all just be 'dragon'?"

The Prime Merlinian turned another page, his eyes falling upon a picture that was neither faded nor worn. The dragon he now looked at seemed all too familiar. The sleek, slender body of the wingless dragon was a metallic gold. Its graceful neck arched slightly, causing more of a profile of the creature's face to be shown. The skull seemed to resemble that of a stallion, slightly, if stallion's heads could be described with such lethal grace. The head of the dragon, itself, had two, slightly curved, sliver horns protruding from the top of the skull, which were angled backwards so that they almost were perpendicular to the neck. Two, pointed ears shot backward from the sides of the skull, and rested on the outside of the horns. A single, long, purple, ribbon-like whisker extended from behind either nostril, and seemed weightless as they floated around the dragon. White, pointed teeth lined its mouth, much like that of a cat. Three, separate, purple, armor-like scale configurations lay flat against the dragon's snout. And glowing, completely bright purple eyes stared off the page at Dave, captivating him like the eyes of a cobra does with prey.

A crimson trail of fur began, like the mane of a horse, in the middle of the dragon's forehead, and continued to trail, like a Mohawk, down the rest of the creature's lithe body. Like the tail of a lion, the red fur extended, mimicking the look of a feather past the tip of the tail. The underbelly of the dragon was a metallic purple, only a few shades darker than the piercing eyes of the beast. The two forelegs and two back legs of the dragon were structured like those of a cat, insinuating that the beast walked on all fours. Red fur extended from the elbow of the dragon's forelegs and the calf of the dragon's back legs. The same armor-like, purple, scales appeared on the creature's forearms and extended down to the four, talon-like fingers of the dragon. The graceful curves of the dragon were expertly drawn to show the flexibility of its form as it twisted on the page. Dave's brown eyes followed the twisting form, realizing that the dragon's tail was almost twice the length of its body.

The Prime Merlinian paused for a moment. Taking in the regal appearance of the dragon as well as the almost conscience gleam in the picture's eyes. Finally, his brown eyes trailed to look at the title of the dragon. Dave gasped and pushed himself away from the Incantus. He stumbled a few paces away from the book as he regained his composure.

Eventually, Dave returned to the page and continued to read.

"Merlin's Dragon," the Prime Merlinian murmured. "Whereabouts: unknown. Strengths: unparallel speed; intellect; wielding of purple lightening; manipulation. Weaknesses: Water; ground fighting. Element: Lightening. Flight: able to perform difficult maneuvers swiftly. Other titles: The Golden Dragon; the Eternal Dancer; Callisto." Dave let out a sighing breath. His throat tightening around the escaping air. "Familiar to Merlin, ally of humans, the Golden Dragon is of a rare race that has not been seen for centuries."

The Prime Merlinian paused, feeling as though reading such details was cheating. As though this was somehow equal to reading someone's diary. Callisto's secrets were written on the page before Dave, but the teen did not know about them. The sorcerer closed the book, his eyes taking in one last statement as the page vanished among the others.

Loyalties: Unknown.

-/-

Callisto shivered in the night air as he continued his quick paced walk. His slender form weaved through the remaining crowds clotting the sidewalk. He had lost track of time as he let his mind clear. He had crossed countless streets, moved past an infinite number of cars, and seen an innumerable amount of blank, unknown faces. Yet his feet continued to move him forward, his legs were unrelenting in their mechanical strides.

The teen crossed his arms over his chest as he shuddered against the cold. The polluted air stung his uncovered eyes, and he blinked back a few tears at the burning pain. Nevertheless, he pushed on. Every scream, honk, and sounds of the like blurred together into one never ending screech that was New York. Callisto, however; heard nothing but the beating of his own heart and his clashing thoughts.

_I'm a dragon._

_No, I'm human, dragons don't exist, there is no proof of them._

_Yet here I am, convinced I am one._

The teen shook his head, as though he could silence his own mind through the simple motion.

_Did I not tell Drake Stone I would stop hiding what made me who I am?_

_This is different, it is new knowledge, not me. But what I could possibly be._

_What difference is there, anyway?_

_Much._

Yet, even as Callisto added this argument against himself, he could not list any differences other than cowardice. Denial. Confusion.

_Human emotions and reasons._

_Why bother fighting, still?_

The teen suddenly stopped, realizing suddenly that his feet had led him to a large, metallic, brown bridge. Wires and metal straps acted as a cage, surrounding the walking and biking area which stretched the length of the bridge.

"Queensborough Bridge," Callisto muttered under his breath. Purple eyes took in the sight in front of their holder before sliding closed.

The teen could feel himself moving forward, ducking, weaving, and climbing his way around the metal bars until he stood with nothing keeping him from the ledge of the bridge. Wind whipped his blonde locks around his slender frame, red tips fluttering in the wind like a warning flair. Callisto's breath hitched as the balls of his feet touched the edge of the metal bridge. Finally, without thought, the teen took a step forward, his foot meeting nothing but unresisting air. The teen's body pitched forward and off the side of the bridge. The indescribable feeling of falling and knowing that the next impact made would more than likely be his last flickered across Callisto's mind. But it lasted no more than a second. And the thought never made it to an emotion. Before it could ever surface, it was already ending.

And the fall never came.

Callisto, outlined in a faint purple glow, was floating beside the bridge. His body felt as though gravity not only lost its hold on him, but was also pushing him away from the earth. As though his weight only counteracted the pull of the world, and allowed him more freedom in the air. He was unlike a feather, for even feathers eventually fall to the Earth, and become victims to worldly things. He was like a cloud. A sunray. A flying star, so far out of reach that it moved as it wished.

Purple eyes opened, revealing the cage-like walkway and all the people using it.

"Preposterous," Callisto scoffed. "Dreams of Grandeur."

However, he could not explain the fleeting tingling sensation as gravity settled upon the teen with a vigor that seemed all too containing. The teen glanced toward the edge of the bridge. He would, should, surely fall. Plummet into the freezing water, from which he would never return. To lose everything. To gain freedom. To release himself from the chains and bonds holding him to humanity and unending puzzles.

To let go of Taban, Dave, and Drake.

"Never," Callisto hissed, turning away from the bridge to retrace his steps back to Dave's lab.

Before he could take a step, the hair on the back of the teen's neck stood on end. A chill climbed up his spine and settled in his chest. A rumbling reached the teen's pale ears, a quiet sound, like that of a car engine starting. Then it sounded again, stronger, but no nearer. Not a car. Not unfamiliar, either.

The noise picked at the back of Callisto's brain, sounding through his memories to try to find a match. A memory, hidden in the sands of time and life resurfaced. A zoo. A lion.

"A lion?"

The sound reverberated through the air, crackling amongst the city's noise. Then, finally, a third time. It rang like thunder. Threats of anger and frustration seeped through the sound. It caused a ringing in Callisto's ears, just like the lion did so many years ago. But this was different. It was louder, deeper. It was savage, yet somehow conscience. It held an unknown message. But it could not be misheard any longer. The true colors of the sound could be seen by Callisto's eyes. Whatever it was created by, the sound was distinguishable for what it really was.

A roar.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Hey! Remember me? I got caught up in school work. Then I rewatched the movie, and fell in love with it all over again. Here we go!**

_A roar. A roar? In New York?_ Callisto thought, turning his head this way and that to try to pinpoint the direction which the noise came from. Something stirred deep in the teen's chest. A simple urge to find the roar became an instinctual pull. He needed to follow the call. He needed to find the one who was demanding his attention and presence.

Callisto's feet began to move before he could properly think about taking action. Step by step, he strode forward, running into people as much as he dodged around others. As he moved toward the sound, a distinct feeling of deja'vu settled over the teen. Somewhere in his mind he knew the path he was taking and knew the voice he was chasing. He had walked this way, staggered this way, and ran this way before. He had heard the voice, listened to this voice before.

_Where? How?_

A flicker of a distant memory flashed across the teen's mind. The outline of a blurred face and the whisper of a voice briefly came to the front of his memory. The smell of cigarette smoke twisted into that of a fire which burned long ago. A roar ripped through his being and shook his core. He knew the voice.

A mental map directed him and distinctly reminded him of each alleyway he passed by. Every light and turned corner directed him toward a destination that was already known. He already knew where 'X' marked the spot, and he already had found the treasure. Yet, it was foggy and surreal.

_Perhaps it was all a dream. I never was here, just thought I was. It is only a resemblance of what I know and saw._ Even as Callisto tried to explain the feeling away, he knew that it was only adding a new lie to his life.

A building, seen only due to the moonlight that washed over it vividly appeared in his subconscious. A window, glowing from a bright light within, stood as a stark contrast to the near blackness that surrounded it. A silhouette of a man, stubbornly standing, took a space in the window.

_Which man?_

Dark eyes.

_Whose eyes?_

Tan skin.

_Whose skin?_

Dyed hair.

_So what?_

Companion. Magic. Friend.

"Drake!"

Callisto suddenly stepped into a run, dashing through the streets and toward the illusionist's abode. He pushed his way through crowds, risked having a car not stop for him, and splashed those around him as he took to the curb and ran through puddles of tainted rain water.

A wind gusted against him as he ran, a cold laugh reverberating like needles against Callisto's pale skin. It pushed him back, fought with his willpower to move forward, and then, all at once, vanished into nothingness.

-/-

Drake was at war with himself. Simple and easy. Part of him wanted to go back and be reasonable. Another part of him felt betrayed and wanted to curl up and hide away for the rest of his life. A third part of him wanted to have his manicure redone, but there was no time for such petty things at the moment.

The illusionist rolled over but did not get up from his place on the floor. The carpet scratched against his skin, but he could not find the will needed to properly lift himself up and reposition himself on the couch he previously fell from in a bout of dramatic frustration. He needed a solid companion, someone he could lean on. Earlier that day, Drake thought he had found someone who still believed that he was worthwhile…someone who got along with him and didn't judge him solely on his fame and fortune.

And then, it was lost.

His one friend became a beast. A giant reptile that could breathe fire and eat people. His only foundation in a constantly shaking world was as broken as the magician was. He needed a stronghold, not a broken illusion. But why did that change anything? Why did this new found fact mean that Callisto was no longer able to carry his weight on occasion?

_Because we are no longer on the same level of existence. _

Callisto was a fantasy, a myth that was told to children of all ages to entertain and give a chance to learn moral lessons. A kingdom always was driven to destruction by a wicked dragon. A call was always given by a king. A wicked dragon always was confronted by a knight. A knight always defeated the wicked dragon. There was never a different outcome. There was never a nice dragon.

_Except in Pete's Dragon. I love that movie. What if Callisto is like that?_

Drake rolled onto his stomach and rested his chin on his crossed arms. A slow sigh was heaved from the illusionist. He let his eyes slide closed, hoping that the darkness would bring him some peace of mind. After a few moments of failed meditation, Drake reopened his eyes and let them focus on the first thing they saw.

Boots.

Black boots standing directly in front of him. The illusionist looked up the body standing before him. Black, ripped jeans covered unseen legs. A dark hoodie hid a body whose muscles could be seen rippling beneath the clothing with every movement the being made. Jet black hair fell past wide shoulders. An angular face stared down at Drake. Sunglasses covered the man's eyes.

"Drake. Fucking. Stone," the man sneered. "The boy-toy of the dragon."

The illusionist began to push himself up slowly, trying his best to not cause a reaction from the man. A tan hand moved from the man's side to the frame of his sunglasses. Pointed fingernails clipped onto the obscuring object. Drake moved his body onto his hands and knees, but never got farther. An invisible forced shoved him back to the ground and knocked the wind from his lungs. As he lay gasping, the sunglasses fell to the ground.

Black eyes looked up, meeting an eerily glowing crimson pair.

The illusionist began to scramble to his feet, but with a cock of the man's head, he was thrown to the side. The man shifted again, and he was tossed back to his original position.

"That is where you belong, Human. Lying, silent, at the feet of your superiors," the man sneered.

Drake opened his mouth to retort when a spark started a small fire to life at the feet of the other. He pushed himself backward into a sitting position. "Who are you? What are you doing here? How does everyone get past my security?"

The man chuckled as red eyes suddenly began to glow brighter, "what did I just tell you?"

Drake's back arched as he shrieked in pain. It was unnatural. Pain held lessons in how to not do something. It was caused by a mistake that would not be made twice. It ebbed and flowed from one point on the body and pulled aches from far reaching areas to the source. This pain had no rhyme or reason; it did not pulse, but instead stayed constant everywhere. No one point on the illusionist's body was less pained than another. His body felt as though every bone was broken. Or as though he was nothing more than a ragdoll and his body was being torn apart at the seams.

Then, all at once, the torture ended. Drake fell forward, muscles twitching as a reminder of what he experienced. The man above him smiled, all fangs and predatory teeth. He made a quick motion with a hand, causing the illusionist to flip onto his back.

"But, this one time, I will be kind to you. Answer your questions without the normal punishment," the man growled. "I am an awakened beast. One of the original dragons who walked the earth. Back before you petty humans did not just want us to teach you, but also be bound and ordered around by you."

The man kneeled down beside the illusionist, red eyes piercing into Drake's gaze.

"We were a rebellion. We refused to be weighed down by the wants of another. So we fought back against humanity. Destroyed their strongholds and waged war on all those wizards and knights who began hunting for dragons," the man paused as the illusionist turned his head away and focused his eyes on a nearby table. "Of course, there were dragons who oppose us. Those that wanted to see hope instead of disappointment. Those who looked for the potential inside every human and the want to become greater."

Drake's eyes widened and his gaze snapped back to the man beside him. _Callisto!_

"I am the leader and last surviving member of the original dragons," the man stood. "I am Lucifer."

The illusionist's breath caught in his throat. He opened his mouth to speak before closing it and waiting to see what the other would say. After all, he didn't like being in unnecessary pain.

"Good pet. You may speak."

Drake's eyes narrowed into a glare, "why are you 'ere?"

"I wanted to see the baby dragon's play toy."

The illusionist was on his feet and facing the dragon before he could think about the consequences. "'E's a friend, Calli and I are equal."

The dragon clicked his tongue and frowned, "poor, lost human. Do you really think that a dragon would want to be weighted down by a person such at you? Someone so lost that they refuse to let go of control. Someone who runs away from anything that doesn't go their way." The smirk returned. "You are nothing more than a toy. A plaything that will only keep his interest until a better model comes along and you are thrown away."

Drake's glare never lessened, but he could feel his throat constrict with the words. A heaviness pushed on his chest and made it harder to breathe normally. His eyes flickered away from the man before him.

_I'm worth more than that to Calli. Aren't I? He's never said it, but…he did admit to a friendship. That's something, right? But…don't dragons play games and speak in riddles? What if I'm nothing more than a thing to keep him occupied until he leaves? _The illusionist felt his shoulders slump, but refused to give up.

"Not all dragons are evil, Mate. And not all humans want to use 'em," Drake snapped. "Callisto is not like you. 'E fights for the potential of mankind. Not the destruction of it."

Lucifer chuckled, "Little Sorcerer, why do you fight when you know that you have lost to yourself?"

Drake took a surprised step back.

"Your life can be weighed and measured, and all that will be found is that you are masked in your own wants. You refuse to see what is in front of you. You are an icon of strangers' desires, not a beacon of hope. You are a failed magician, but a skilled liar. You're worthless in every aspect but the ability to hide your true nature," the dragon took a step forward. "You're just a scared little boy, lost in his abandonment."

With a wicked speed, Lucifer had a hand wrapped around Drake's throat. He pulled the illusionist off the ground and closer toward him. The magician's hands claws and scrabbled at the dragon's wrist and his feet extended downward, desperately trying to put his toes on the carpet. The hand around his throat constricted, cutting off his air supply and making his vision blur.

"So now I'll make you a deal," the dragon hissed. "Tell me now where your scaly friend is with the purple eyes, and I'll walk away and never return in your life. Or, don't tell me and I will draw the answer out of you while I put you through the slowest and most painful death any human has ever experienced."

Drake whimpered as the hand around his neck loosened its grip enough for him to speak.

_Why did he ever have to save me from Horvath? Why did he have to laugh and joke around? Why did he have to talk so damn much about my potential? Why did I have to have an impact on him? Callisto, why the hell were we drawn together now? Why not after you have everything straightened out?_

"Why do you care?"

"He's a dragon. I want him because he is a dragon. I don't care about his beliefs and ideals. I can change them when I find him," Lucifer responded.

"Sorry, Mate," Drake stated, putting on his signature smirk. "I can only please so many fans."

The dragon snarled out a growl and threw the illusionist into the closest wall. Drake crumpled to the floor, lethargically moving to get back up while blinking away the dark spots in his vision. He might not be able to win against a dragon, but he could at least go down fighting. A ring of black fire ignited around the dragon's hands. He sent a punch toward Drake, who barely dodged away as a hole corroded itself into the wall.

_Oh, great. Even the fire has superpowers._

Lucifer scratched the air with his claw-like nails, sending three lines of blackness toward the illusionist. The two on the outside wrapped around his wrists and bound them behind his back. The last part of the attack wrapped around his mouth as a gag. Drake staggered backwards. He couldn't use magic if he couldn't use his hands. He couldn't fight at all.

_This is it then,_ Drake thought as the dragon stalked toward him. _This is how I die. Well, how I die for the second time. _The illusionist took a steadying breath, and slightly nodded his head. _Okay._

-/-

Balthazar huffed a sigh of annoyance as Veronica and he continued their search for Drake Stone. _How far away could he have gotten?_

"Love," Veronica murmured gently. "We'll find him."

"We best," he replied. "How do you lose track of a narcissistic celebrity who thrives on being annoyingly extravagant in public, anyway?"

The sorceress laughed softly, "perhaps he went somewhere that he could be alone. Does he live close?"

Balthazar nodded. His light gaze turned upward toward a large building only a few blocks away from them. The sorcerer shifted his direction to begin his trek toward the gaudy building with the garish penthouse. Veronica followed close behind him, the heat of her gaze focused on the side of his face.

"Balthazar, we will find him."

"Last time I found him alone in that place, he was dying from the parasite spell and there was nothing anyone could do," he muttered.

"But he did return," Veronica whispered. "He is alive and well, Love."

"Yes, but not because I tried to help him. I didn't even think twice about it, I just left," the sorcerer stopped walking and turned to his lover. "I was taught better than that."

"And you have become better!" The dark haired woman urged. "You wanted to harm and frighten Drake only a short time ago, and now you worry for him and are looking for him."

Balthazar hummed in response and allowed himself to feel uplifted for the quiet moments that it took for the couple to reach their destination. Before they entered the building, Balthazar swept the surrounding area for any traces of magic.

_There is nothing that would indicate a sorcerer having done magic. But…_

"Can you feel that?" Balthazar questioned, his skin prickling with the energy that came from somewhere in area. "The air is practically charged with electricity."

"That is not human, Balthazar. I only felt this once before," the sorceress worriedly stated. "It is like Merlin's lost dragon. But more powerful and oppressive. It feels like an attack not a presence."

"An attack," the other repeated before spinning on his heels and rushing into the building. The elevator arrived and closed faster than it ever had. The thick silence between the pair as they waited to arrive at that top floor was a nervous meditation to gain their focus.

The mechanical doors opened.

Balthazar burst into the penthouse, for once ignoring the feeling of wrongness coming from the paintings and pictures that littered the walls. He heard a crash from the open area at the end of the hall and instantly charged forward. Veronica sped ahead of him and halted in her tracks as soon as she entered the room. The sorcerer came to rest beside her, the sight before him sent a new wave of protective anger down his spine.

Drake was bound, head tilted downward, by some form of dark magic. A man dressed in all black stopped his stalking approach toward the illusionist and now watched the pair with red eyes. A snarl appeared on the man's face while his eyes raked over the newcomers.

"Oh, look. More toys," he growled. "Merlin's toys."

Drake worriedly began to cry out muffled words and warnings to the sorcerers. Veronica threw a pitying and hurting glance in the illusionist's direction before squaring up against the young man's attacker. Balthazar instinctively moved a few paces away from the other, giving them a better range to attack the man if needed.

"What do you mean by toys?" Veronica asked.

"You."

Without another word uttered, fire erupted from the man's feet and twisted around him. The ball of fire flared and twirled for a moment longer before dying down. The man's shirt had ripped away in favor of allowing two, feather-covered wings to be extended. The wings looked like large, leathery bat wings, but the upper half of them were covered with feathers. It was as though the wings belonged to an angel-demon hybrid. The lengthy feathers were flame colored, golden yellow at the top, orange in the middle, and crimson at the tips. The muscles in the arm of the wings bulged and stretched as the man moved them. A tail whipped from side to side behind him, black scales ran from base to tip with a fan of the fiery feathers at the end of it.

This new appearance only seemed to upset the bound illusionist even more. He shook his head and shriek louder from behind his gag. Terror etched itself into his features. Balthazar shifted uneasily. This man was so much more than he imagined.

"An elder dragon," Veronica whispered. "An original."

The dragon cooed, "good girl."

Balthazar wasted no time in hurling a plasma ball at the beast. The dragon growled as he caught the attack and threw it back at the sorcerer tenfold. Veronica pushed the attack away from Balthazar with an attack of her own. The dragon smiled and flapped his wings once, sending a wind that pushed the sorceress backwards slightly.

_He's playing with us. Like a cat with its dinner. He's just showing off that he can fight us without trying._

The sorcerer moved slowly, crossing in front of Veronica and stepping in front of Drake. The dragon might be playing games with he and his love, but the illusionist's situation looked much more serious than a show of power. The tail lashed in annoyance as Merlin's apprentice took his place as a shield for the youngest.

"Drake!" A voice called from the entrance to the penthouse. "Drake Stone!"

"Aww, the little dragon has ruined our fun," the beast teased. "I suppose I'll have to finish what I started at a later time. After all, I wouldn't want to meet him before he's ready. I need him to be competent, not just curious."

A new fire flashed to life, vanishing into smoke almost instantly afterward, and leaving nothing but a charred floor in its wake. The magic cuffs around the illusionist's wrist vanished along with the black gag. The trio stood, silently watching one another, as footsteps ran in their direction.

Callisto emerged from the hall, purple eyes taking in the area around him. He turned to Veronica, who smiled to him and moved to lay a steadying hand on his shoulder. Then he turned to Balthazar, who in turn nodded to him and glanced over to the illusionist behind him. Callisto followed his gaze and ran forward toward Drake. Balthazar watched as the teen placed one pale hand on the illusionist's arm. He then used the other one to gently move Drake's head side to side so that he could check for any damage, whether that be reflected on the magician's skin or his eyes.

Having decided that Drake was as well as he could be, Callisto moved forward to briefly hug the illusionst. It was, surprisingly, Drake who broke the moment as he finally looked around his living room.

"Blimey! Why did my entire room 'ave to be destroyed? Why not just part of it?" The illusionist curled his upper lip. "It'll take forever to clean this."

Callisto arched an eyebrow in annoyance as Drake pulled away from him and began to pick up the mess that was left behind from the fight.

"Drake, are you alright?" Veronica murmured gently.

"Never been better, Lovey," Drake answered a few beats too quickly.

Balthazar moved forward. "What happened before we came?"

"Nothing much."

"Drake, as your master—"

"We 'ad a big fuckin' party," Drake snapped, throwing down everything he had picked up and turning to face the trio. "Is that what you wanted to hear? 'E came in an' we put on some music, called up the 'ole city, and celebrated nothingness."

Veronica moved forward, "Dear—"

Drake threw up his hands and stalked from the room. Callisto was about to move when Balthazar put up a hand and silently followed after the retreating form. When he reached the room the illusionist disappeared into, he was surprised to see Drake crumpled and shaking on the floor of his bedroom. Merlin's apprentice slowly strode to the man on the floor and sat beside him. Drake made no motion to acknowledge the older sorcerer's presence.

"Drake, I—"

"Don't, Mate. Just let sleepin' dogs lie," Drake mumbled.

"You are neither sleeping nor a dog," Balthazar countered. "So, as I see it, that line doesn't help you right now."

The illusionist shot a lazy glare at the sorcerer before looking away again. "Callisto, what's up with 'im, right?"

"What about him?"

"Everything," Drake sat up so that he was eye to eye with the sorcerer. "'E's so confusing and yet understandable. 'E just is..." the illusionist trailed off.

Balthazar swallowed, "will you tell me what happened?"

"Between you an' me?"

"Explicitly."

"I almost died for 'im," the illusionist thought for a second. "And I was completely fine with that idea. Dying in tha' moment…didn't seem like a bad way to die." A cold laugh escaped him. "I've had worse."

Balthazar's gaze softened slightly, "dying for a friend is noble, but more sorrowful than any other way."

"Mate," Drake finally replied, "what are we gonna do? How do we fight something like that?"

"Simple. We need a dragon."

-/-

The next day found everyone meeting at Dave's apartment. Taban wore a sneer as she inspected the state of mess the small living area was in. Dave fidgeted with various science papers and projects. Balthazar and Veronica stood beside one another, whispering under their breath. Drake suddenly slinked in, softly closing the door behind him.

"Why so sneaky?" Dave questioned.

Taban rolled her eyes, "yeah, a regular James Bond."

Balthazar cut in before an argument could commence. "We need to unlock the dragon side of Callisto. We need for him to transform. However, if he knows what we are planning, he will probably leave."

"He was rather, uh, upset with the new revelation," Dave admitted.

"So 'ow do we do that?" Drake questioned as he looked around the room.

"We need to draw upon characteristics of a dragon," Veronica answered. "Any story has a basis of truth. We need to gain an emotional connection that Callisto can respond to."

The small crowd grew quiet. They looked amongst one another for any signs of enlightenment. One by one they seemed to gather a hypothesis and a plan of action.

"An animalistic need to fight back," Balthazar whispered.

"Dragons are protectors that use riddles," Veronica hushed.

"Dragons are sensual beasts," Drake smirked.

Dave spoke up, "guys, what exactly are we gonna do if we get him to transform?"

"Bond him with someone. They will share a power and fight as one," Balthazar answered.

"I volunteer," the illusionist piped in.

Taban turned to the oldest sorcerer, "no. No, a wild animal is stronger than a tamed one because it still has all its instinct. If you cage an animal, it becomes dependent."

The door opened. Callisto suddenly walked into the apartment, looking up to notice that everyone was staring at him. The teen paused, slowly closing the door behind him before slightly opening his arms in greeting. He smiled slightly.

"Hi there."

The crowd glanced to one another before suddenly acting out. Balthazar picked up various small items to throw at the teen while alternating pushing and pulling him with magic.

"What are you—"

"Callisto," Veronica entered the teen's focus, "what goes up and down the stairs without moving?"

"Uh, what?"

"What goes around the world but stays in a corner?"

"Veronica, I'm not sure what," the teen cut off with a yelp as Drake pulled him back by the waist. "What the hell are you doing, Drake?"

"I just wanted to feel you against me."

Callisto twisted in the illusionist's grip, "peachy, now let me go."

A hand trailed up and down the dragon's side, slightly adding pressure as it went lower. "Lemme make you feel good."

The younger struggled his way away from the other in time to be hit by a towel thrown by Balthazar and asked another question by Veronica. Drake moved forward suddenly, grabbing Callisto and pressing their lips together.

The teen was in shock for a moment before violently pushing Drake away. "What is happening?!"

"C'mon, Mate, aren't you turned on?"

Callisto blankly stared at the illusionist for a second, "no!"

Dave finally cleared his throat and walked forward. "Calli, would you please transform into a dragon for us?"

Taban began laughing at the livid look the teen had on his face. "Are you serious? This is what all this insanity is about?!"

"Also," Taban added, "do you really think that an apartment's excessively small kitchen is the best place for all this?"

Dave seemed wounded by the statement, but nevertheless agreed.

-/-

The sun cast a warm glow over the buzzing city, contrasting Callisto's dark mood. He scowled at every stranger who passed the group on their walk to the closest park. Once there, his angered silence only seemed more out of place against the chatter of the public. Purple eyes held a keen threat toward anyone in the small group. Only Drake seemed unfazed by the look. His flirtatious behavior only seemed to escalate now that there was an audience of nameless faces to watch his every move.

The illusionist rested a hand on the small of the blonde's back, every few moments he would move it to Callisto's waist, giving it a gentle squeeze before returning the hand to the dragon's back. Any attempt of an escape from Callisto only caused an arm to pull him in front and against illusionist and a string of whispers to fill his ears.

"Fine," the teen snapped. "What the hell do you people want me to do?"

"Calli, look, if you don't want to do this," Dave murmured, "no one is going to force you into it."

"I will," Balthazar pitched in. "We need a dragon on our side, Dave, not a skinny teenage boy."

"Really? That's how you think of me?"

Taban walked to her friend, "hey, Cal. C'mon, this is who you are."

"No, Taban, this," Callisto patted his chest. "Is who I am. This," he gestured to everyone in the group, "is who you want me to be. My life has been flipped around. I thought I was normal. I had a chance to just live and not worry about everything else. And now…" The teen shook his head. "I don't even know what is real anymore. Do you even know how that feels?"

"I do," Dave answered the rhetorical question. "I was just some physics nerd all my life. I never aspired to be more than that. I was happy. Then Balthazar showed up and told me I was more than I ever thought was possible. I chose to trust in him and learn from him. I have never made a better decision in my entire life." The Prime Merlinian clapped Balthazar on the shoulder and smiled before turning to the blonde. "Trust us. We all believe in you. Except maybe—"

"Watch it," Drake growled. Dave held up his hands in mock surrender.

Callisto sighed, "where do we start?"

-/-

Balthazar huffed in frustration. Callisto's strength was lacking. Dragons could topple buildings, and the teen couldn't even lift a park bench, let alone a car. His abilities were nonexistent. Jumping a river was out of the question, climbing a wall was a failure. His reflexes only where on par with a standard dragon's when an attack was made directly in his line of vision. Everything was failing except for his attitude, which seemed perfect for a beast of arrogance and superiority.

Callisto sat on the grass, slumping from exhaustion and panting from the exertion.

_He needs to be better. If he is who I think he is, this should all be simple. If he fights that man like this, it'll be over before it ever began. He doesn't stand a chance._

The sorcerer turned away from his thoughts to call it a day and find a place to meditate on the events of the past few days.

Drake had moved over to Callisto. Since the training actually started, the illusionist had dropped his sexy act and instead adopted the role of moral support. A smirk came to the young sorcerer's face as he nudged the dragon with an elbow before speaking.

"At least when I sleep with you, the climax of the night will not be a reptile in my bed."

"Son of a—" Callisto cut himself off as he lunged at Drake, tackling the older to the ground with unnatural speed. The illusionist struggled out from underneath the teen, who was instantly up and hunting Drake like a cheetah with an antelope.

"Huh," Taban piped up. "Who knew it would be that easy?"

"Perhaps there is hope for him, yet," Veronica smiled.

"Callisto? Yes. Drake? I'm not so sure," Dave added.

Balthazar nodded, "Time to get the Incantus."


End file.
